I think i'm going crazy over you
by ForeverRose123
Summary: Bella's at her Uncle's funeral when she sees her dead uncle next to her. She tells her parents and they think she's crazy and send her away to a mental institute in New York. She meets the gang and things will never be the same again. B/J A/Ed R/Em ;
1. Chapter One: Bella's Story

**(A/N)** Hey… so I wrote a new story while I was at the hospital the other day. If you wanna know why I was at the hospital you may ask, but I'm not promising that I'll tell you. Anyway, I wrote like six chapters all in one day, I even did the whole outline which I never Ever do, I usually just have the main idea and then just write as I go along. I even wrote out like a page for each of the main characters, saying their age, name favorite thing ect and if you want me to post them I will, just to give you some back ground info. Let me know if you want me to do that. Even though I said I have wrote about six chapters, it doesn't mean I will update all at once because I wrote them in a note book, and if anyone does that then you will know it takes a while to type it up then edit it.

So yeah I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Please tell me what you think of it in a review, Pm or even email me. (email on profile) Btw, Bella's parents are still together.

Chapter 1.

Bella's point of view.

I cant believe she was making me go!

I mean, I didn't even know the guy. Who care's if he's dead? My mother and father where making me go to my Great Uncle Franks funeral. I only met the dude once, and that was when I was like 3. I can't even remember the man.

My parents are so annoying.

My mum, Renee Swan, worked at the local high school teaching art and drama.

My dad, Charlie Swan, was chief of Police. We lived in forks.

And I hate it!

It's tiny and it always rains. We moved here four years ago, when I was 13, from England. I mean, yeah, it rains a lot there to but I loved it. I still have my accent. My mum said people at my age loose their accents quickly, but she thinks it's because I love the place so much, I'm holding onto it.

In England, my dad was just a regular Police man, but he got offered a job in forks with twice the pay he was getting before and a house already paid for, so he thought, hey, lets take it. Without even telling me. My mum took me ahead of my dad, they told me we were going on holiday. Two weeks later, she took me to a house in Forks where my dad was, unpacking all of our things. I then figured out what happened. I wouldn't talk to my parents for six months. I finally cracked when they bought me a laptop, a green one at that. I may be an only child, but I am no way a spoilt brat. But a girl cant refuse something she wants that bad, now can she?

I hated people spending things on me, even though my family is quite rich.

So any way, back to the present, I am currently sitting in a church in the middle of Plymouth, waiting for the funeral service to carry up Uncle Frank's coffin. I've got my Nan one side of me (Uncle Frank was her brother) who was bawling her eyes out, and my mother the other side of me, sobbing uncontrollably. Perfect. don't get me wrong, I'm sad that someone has died, but 1. I didn't know the guy, and 2. I'm not one for showing emotions.

Once they had carried up Uncle Franks coffin, every one sat down except Nan, who was up front saying her speech thing.

"…he was the best brother ever!" she cried out.

I rolled my eyes. "yeah, best brother, you didn't speak to him for 10 years!" I muttered.

"She always was so over dramatic, even when we were kids… used to always get her way," someone sighed from next to me. He was slightly opaque (A/N: that is the word for slightly see through right? If its not let me know, and I'll correct it.)

I frowned and picked up the invitation and looked at the picture on the front. The man next to me looked exactly like the man in the picture.

But that's impossible, That's not Uncle Frank, Uncle Frank's dead. Maybe he had a twin I didn't know about? But why is he cold and slightly see through? I looked back up at him and frowned again.

"Are you Uncle Fran's twin brother or something?" I whispered. The man chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"No, I _am _your Uncle Frank," he told me.

Shocked, I looked around to see if anyone else could see him. By the looks of it, nobody could. I looked back at him and whispered, "that's not possible. You're… You're…" I stuttered.

"Dead?" he offered, grinning like everything was normal about this conversation.

I stood bolt up right. The vicar stopped what he was saying. I wonder when Nan finished her speech? Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Isabella! Sit down!" My mum was hissing at me. I shook my head slightly, looked down and saw that Uncle Frank was still there, grinning at me. I screamed and ran down the aisle, past the shocked faces of my relatives and out the doors.

I walked over to a wall that was on the edge of the grave yard.

All I could think was, Oh shit!

An hour or so later, I was still sat on the wall thinking, when the church doors swung open and my mother stormed out, looking furious with my dad following behind her.

She walked over to me and glared.

"Get in the car!" she whispered angrily. I walked over to our rent-a-car and stood beside it, waiting for my father to unlock it. I got in the back and waited for the yelling that was soon to come.

It never did.

What the hell? My mum usually shouts for hours on end and my dad just sits their and nods in agreement and tells me how disappointed he is, (A.N: Seriously, this happens to me, its kinda hard to take it seriously when my dad is sat there doing that, and trying not to laugh himself lol). Today, they just sat in the front of the car, glaring at the windshield, not saying a word.

When we got back to the hotel we were staying at, I thought I'd either got away with it (which isn't likely) or my parents are on drugs. I go for the latter.

As soon as I shut the hotel room door, my parents rounded on me, well my mum did, dad just stood there trying to look all serious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" my mother exploded.

See, I told you it was to good to be true.

"Uh…I…um…," I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse that seemed believable. Yeah that wasn't going so well.

"Well? What gives you the right to just stand up and walk out, halfway through a funeral? Answer me, for gods sake!" she yelled. Jesus, she didn't even give me the chance to breath, let alone answer her.

"I saw Uncle Frank," I muttered. Not being able to think of a good enough excuse.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Everyone saw his coffin! that's your big excuse?" she started yelling again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I saw him! I mean his ghost was right next to me!" I told her.

She looked at me like I had three heads.

"You saw his ghost?" she asked slowly, like she was speaking to a 4 year old.

Then she suddenly screeched, "Get to your room, Isabella Swan!"

I walked to my hotel room and pressed my ear against the door. (A/N: Seriously, I do this when my mum sends me out of the room, usually I'm laid on the floor, listening through the floor though. It's hilarious when my mums mad!)

"Charlie! She's crazy! She said she saw his ghost! that's not possible!" said my mothers muffled voice.

I heard a deep sigh. "Maybe we should send her away to get some help, Renee!" said my fathers voice. My eyes widened. They wouldn't send me to a nut house would they?

Yes.. Yes they would! It has been three days since then and I was now on a plane to New York's finest mental institution, as my father put it. They were actually sending me to a loony bin! And they aren't even sending me of! My mother told me to pack my bags and rang the mental institute. They sent me to Plymouth airport saying they never wanted to see me again because I was a crazy bitch. Nice.

I got into a taxi and asked the driver to take me to NYC MI (A/N: I have no idea if that's really a place in New York. I'm sorry if it's a college or a Prostitutes house or something, I've never been to New York and I live in England. If it is a Prostitutes house you can either tell me or ignore it. Your choice) He looked at me, a little wary. I rolled my eyes.

When the driver stopped I got out and paid him.

When I turned around I froze. There in front of me, was a massive, white building.

Not what I expected. I thought it would be a big gray building, with barbed wire fences and security guards with their dogs and bars on the windows.

It was nothing like that.

It was beautiful, a nice, big garden out front. With Rose beds and everything.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Well, I guess this will be my own personal hell.

(**A/N) **Okay.. So what did you think? Let me know if I should continue it or not.

Review, add it to favorites, oooh also, put it on story alert so you know when I update.

Anyway, feel free to ask questions, give your opinions or ideas, whatever.

Btw, sorry its short, the first couple of chapters will be shorter then the rest of them because its like the introductions, if ya get what I mean.

Oh and btw, I'm not going to be putting a disclaimer, because I always forget so I put one on my profile. Oh and as I said at he top… if you want me to post a chapter like thing of just the main characters info I will. It might help you understand the story better. If you don't want me to just pm me with any questions and I shall answer. You can even pm me if you wanna chat ;)


	2. Chapter Two: Alice's Story

(A/N) Hey… so I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy…. Believe it or not I have a life and actually do things other then stay on Fan fiction all the time :)

So yeah thanks to all who reviewed! You guys are amazing.

And here's the next chapter!

Please read and Review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alice's story ;)

(btw, Alice went into the mental institution when she was 12, when Bella goes in she's 16.)

**Another Boring day. A day of lying to my family… to my twin brother, Alex.**

**It was 8 o'clock in the morning and I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.**

**I've always known things. I always knew them before they happened. **

**I didn't tell anybody, not even my twin. **

**They'd think I was crazy. But somehow, I knew these things. Huh, oh well.**

**Like once, a day before my 12th**** birthday, I had a vision, like a day dream of what I was going to get the next day. But the thing is, it was like I was watching a movie or looking at something threw a window.**

**I saw that I was going to get a computer and a new bike. All pink of course.**

**The next day when it happened, it was like watching said video on replay. **

**At first, I thought it was just a fluke, a coincidence.**

**But then it started happening regularly, like a couple times a week.**

**Then twice a day.**

**At first, it was only little things, like what was going to happen in like a week or so. Stuff like what people were going to say, what they were going to wear, stuff like that.**

**But then it became bigger things.**

**Like one time, I had a vision about the cat being run over. **

**Two days later, it happened.**

**After that, I figured out, if I sit in peace, meditate, I could look into the future willingly. Whenever I wanted. I just had to concentrate. **

**I could never tell anybody about this. I hate keeping secrets, I'm not very good at it.**

**I think my parents are starting to get suspicious though. I never got surprised when bad things happen. **

**That leads me back to now.**

**Vision: **

**Alex was walking down a dark alley way after coming back from Tom's house. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around but didn't see anyone. When he turned back around, he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**There in front of him, was two hooded boys. They looked about 17 or 18. He didn't stand a chance if they started on him. But he couldn't exactly turn around and walk the other way because that would make him look like a right twat. **

**Alex carried on walking, he walked straight past the two dudes and sighed in relief. **

**Suddenly, he felt something sharp stab into his back a couple of times just above his shoulder blade. **

**He felt something warm run down his back and he fell to the ground, unconscious.**

**Vision End!**

**I didn't realize I was screaming until my parents came rushing in to see what was wrong. **

**I started crying, no this couldn't happen! **

**He's my twin.**

**He's a part of me! **

**NO! I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN!**

"**Alice? Alice? What's wrong baby?" my dad asked but I ignored him.**

"**MARY ALICE BRANDON! ANSWER YOU'RE FATHER THIS INSTANT!" My mother yelled. I looked up at her, shocked.**

**My mum never shouts! Ever!**

"**He's gonna die! I cant let that happen! Is it because he's gay? They cant do this! The homophobic bastards!" I kept saying over and over again.**

"**Who's going to die Alice? Your brother? What are you talking about?" my mum said frantically.**

"**Alex is going to be murdered! I've seen it!" I yelled. Why weren't they listening to me? **

**:That is just nonsense! Stop saying things like that about your brother, Alice. Now come down stairs for breakfast!" my mother scolded me. **

**I scowled and walked down stairs. **

**At the moment, I really hate my mum and dad.**

**How can they not believe me? **

**I don't lie… Well, much. Only when necessary. Like about my visions. Or about how much money I spent of my dads credit card at the mall. **

**(Next day)**

**I was sitting in the living room, watching the news. **

**I know, boring, right? But I'm waiting. Waiting for 'it' to happen.**

**I heard a knock at the door and immediately bolted up out of my seat.**

"**I'll get it! Alice, stay where you are!" my mum yelled as she ran past me towards the front door.**

**I froze when I heard my mum scream and start to cry. **

**Its happened. **

**He's dead!**

**I cried all of my tears out yesterday so there were no tears left to cry. My eyes were just dry and red.**

**I heard the door slam shut and my mum and dad walk into the living room and stop in front of me.**

"**You're the devil! How did you know? How did you know he was going to be murdered?" my mother screeched through her tears.**

**I cringed back into my seat on the sofa. **

"**Well… this may come as a bit of a shock… but-," I mumbled.**

"**Just spit it out, Mary!" dad yelled at me.**

"**Well, if you let me finish, then I would," I yelled back, getting angry. How dare they do this! It's not fair.**

**I took a deep breath and whispered.**

"**I'm psychic. I have visions of the future. I had a vision of Alex being murdered by two boys. I tried to tell you yesterday, but you wouldn't listen to me!" **

**I looked up to see my parents, shock written across their faces.**

"**GO AND PACK YOUR BAGS RIGHT NOW!" my dad bellowed at me.**

"**W-what? Where are we going?" I stuttered.**

"_**We **_**aren't going any where, you however, are." he growled.**

"**I'm not going to stay at Grans, dad," I said rolling my eyes, She makes me wash her cats. I suppressed a shudder and pouted.**

"**Your not going to your Grandmas! Your going to New York! To a mental institute!" mum yelled as dad walked out of the room.**

"**WHAT? OH SO YOUR MAGICALLY GOING TO SUMMON ME UP A PLACE AT A MENTAL INSTITUTE! VERY CLEVER MUM!" I yelled in her face.**

"**NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SUMMON ONE UP! WE PHONED THEM MONTHS AGO! WE'VE ALWAYS NEW YOU WERE… THAT YOU WERE A FREAK! YOUR DAD IS GOING TO PHONE THEM AND CONFIRM YOUR SPACE! AND YOUR NEVER COMING BACK!" She shouted, pushing me onto the sofa.**

**What a bitch!**

**My dad walked back in and sighed.**

"**There's a taxi on its way. You better go and pack Mary!" dad sighed.**

"**Dude! Will you stop calling me Mary!" I growled as I stomped up to my room.**

**Stupid idiots! Sending me to a mental institute! The nerve of it!**

**I grabbed my suit cases and hastily packed my clothes.**

**When I stormed back into the living room, my mother was sobbing quietly on the sofa and my dad was pacing in front of the fire place.**

**I heard a knock on the door and glared at It like it had the plague.**

**I got into the taxi and snapped at the driver to hurry up.**

**-10 hours later- (Btw, I have no idea how long it takes to get to New York from San Francisco which is where Alice lived. I live in England and I've never been to America, so if anything concerning America is wrong then please point it out so I can fix it. Thanks.)**

**The taxi I was in pulled up to a big white building that was just out side of Brooklyn.**

"**Thanks," I muttered to the driver, paying him 20$.**

**At least my mother had the decency to take me to the air port in San Francisco. Seriously, I would have gone to the wrong gate or something. I got lost like 3 times in the airport in Brooklyn.**

**I pulled my cases up to the door of the big white building and knocked, waiting for the door to open.**

**Waiting for my freedom to end! **

**(A/N) Hey so what did you think?**

**I wrote this chapter at the hospital, and when I went to type it up, it was crap! **

**So I re did it.**

**And its crap again this time but hey, you try and write a chapter on no sleep.**

**You see, I used to have a sleeping phobia but then I got over it.**

**But then my Niece got Leukemia and I didn't sleep for 3 days. So I haven't slept once in 2 weeks. Yeah anyway.**

**I was gonna post this earlier but twilight came on and you know how it is when Twilight's involved… you drop every thing else and turn into the crazy fan girl again.. Or is that just me?**

**Oh speaking of Twilight, I made my mum watch it with me the other day for the first time and I totally got her hooked. It was funny as fuck! Anyway, after we watched it the Advert ,or Commercial as some call it, of New Moon came on and well, lets just say my mum started squealing like a teenage girl. Lol**

**Oh btw, I was on the web the other day, and I found out that Edward means Rich Protector in old English. Either SM New this, or its just really ironic lol.**

**You get it, Edwards rich, and he protects Bella! Hah.**

**Moving swiftly along…**

**What does your name mean?**

**Leave it in a Review, I'd love to know.**

**I have no idea what my name means. Its Kirsty! Yeah lame name.**

**So I gotta thank a few people…**

**1. Book Buddy- thank you… and to clear stuff up for any one who's confused, Bella and the children Cullen's are human but I'm not sure if I should make Carlisle and Esme Vamps or Not! Let me know what you think on that.**

**2. Juniper294- your advice was amazing and like I said, I'll try and remember it for future chapters.**

**3. Cathytwilight123- thank you for thinking it was good ;)**

**4. Kouga's older woman- yes it certainly is different , I've never wrote a story like this before and I kinda set myself a challenge here ;) **

**5. Bitascull- thank you for loving my story. However, I don't think its good enough for it to be loved but hey, I'm happy you think so.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and Please Review because I got loads of people putting me on story alerts and adding me to favorites ect but I really need feedback guys. Love you all. Xxx **


	3. Chapter Three: Rosalie's Story

**(A/N): **Wow! I got so many reviews for the last chapter. Seriously, I wasn't expecting any for the first few chapters. Because the first few chapters are really short and are mainly introduction chapters.

Any way, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been such a bad author, its just with Christmas coming up I haven't really had time to do much. I haven't even bought all my presents yet and Christmas is in 2 weeks. So I probably wont be updating till after Christmas but more of that at the bottom. Enjoy and please read and review. It doesn't take long, and I will probably return the favor and I will review your story's. (:

**Chapter 3: Rosalie's Story.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V: **I was sitting at the lunch table with my friends, we were what people call the popular's, I guess. You know, cheerleaders, and jocks.

My boyfriend, Royce King, was sat on my left, and my best friend, Tasha, was on my right.

I was talking about going shopping after school with Tasha when Royce cut in.

"Wait, Rose, you aren't going shopping, your coming over to mine tonight, ok?" he said fiercely.

You see, Royce was controlling, he told me what to wear, who to talk to, who I couldn't talk to, mainly guys, unless it was close friends of his or my family, stuff like that.

He told me practically every day what an ugly little bitch I am, and how fat I am. At first I didn't believe him, because everyone else was always telling me how gorgeous and thin I am, but then he started saying it more forcefully and I doubted my friends.

I'm on Anti depressants, but Royce doesn't know that, and if he did, he'd kill me.

Later that day at Royce's:

"So, baby, what do you wanna do?" he said huskily, not really giving me a choice.

"Uh, I'm not sure," I said quietly, closing my eyes tightly.

"What was that you little slut?" he yelled, grabbing me by my hair and dragging me up the stairs and chucked me on his bed.

I started to cry and tried to get up of off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted and punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach.

"Get of me, please. Get of off me. We can do what ever you want. Just don't hurt me any more," I cried, holding my face and belly.

"No, I already gave you that choice, you fat little whore," he said as he pulled of my t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, we can do whatever," I cried harder as he pulled of my skirt and underwear.

"No," He yelled before he roughly entered me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When he was done, I was cut and bruised and all my female parts were bleeding.

"Get cleaned up and put your clothes on, you little whore," he spat, chucking me his clothes and a wet cloth.

I quickly cleaned my body and dressed in a rush, still silently crying in pain.

When I was done he roughly pulled me down the stairs and shoved me into his car.

"Stop crying," he hissed.

I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to stop crying as best as I could.

He started driving and within ten minutes we were outside my house.

I looked over at him, confused.

"What are we doing here?" I asked quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm taking you home," he said, nice as pie.

I felt disgusted. How could he do something like he just did and act like it hasn't happened? He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door for me.

He held my hand as we walked up to the front door.

I looked over at him and he had a sad look on his face.

My eyes began to water again as I knew something was wrong.

When my mother walked into the living room, I was crying my eyes out.

She immediately walked over to us.

"What's the matter? Royce? Rose?" she asked, worried.

"Mrs. Hale, I don't know how to say this, but, its Rosalie, I think she has a mental problem, you remember I was talking to you about it the other day?" he said in a quiet voice. My eyes widened. Mental problem? He was talking to my mom about it the other day? What the hell? I don't have a mental problem, he's the one who's mental.

"Yes I remember, what makes you say it today, Royce dear?" my mother asked softly. What the hell is going on?

"Well we went to my house earlier to watch a movie, she told me she was getting a drink, she came back in about five minutes later with a big carving knife and tried to kill me," he said sadly, crying silently.

I looked up, shocked.

"No, no, I didn't mom, I promise, he's lying, mom. don't listen to him please, don't. he hates me, he tried to kill me, not the other way around," I wailed hysterically, wrenching my arm away from him. Ok, at the moment, I did look kind of crazy. But I had to make her understand.

"I think you should get her some help Mrs. Hale, she's not well," he said, pretending to cry.

"Well, I did look up some places the other night when you mentioned her trying to kill your cat," my mom said.

"What? He doesn't even have a cat!" I yelled.

"Because you killed him," Royce muttered.

"Rose, baby, why don't you go upstairs and have a bath. I need to arrange some things with your dad and Royce," my mother said, giving me a hug and pushing me out of the room.

I looked at my mother, but she had already turned and walked into the kitchen. I then looked over at Royce who was walking out of the living room.

He smiled evilly at me.

"Go on, Rosie darling," he said sweetly, pushing me up the stairs.

"I will kill you, when I get out of this mess, I will come back and kill you," I warned him as I walked up the stairs.

"We'll see, Rose, We'll see," he chuckled as he followed my mother and father into the kitchen and shut the door.

I ran up the rest of the stairs and into my en suit bathroom.

I cant live like this anymore! I want out!

I looked at the bath which was now nearly full.

I could end it all now!

I stopped the taps and got in, fully dressed, and stayed under the water, not coming up for air.

I was under for about five minutes, starting to get slightly dizzy, when my mother came into the bathroom to check on me.

"Rose!" she shrieked, bending over the bath and pulling me up.

I coughed, sucking in gulps of air.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why were you trying to kill yourself?" she cried.

My father and Royce must of heard her crying because they came rushing into the bathroom.

"Rosie, what were you thinking?" my dad whispered, pulling my mother into a hug.

I just looked down. For gods sake, I hate them. I hate them all.

Once I got out of the bath, I walked into my bedroom, changing into some sweatpants, a big t-shirt and a baggy hoodie.

I cant believe their doing this to me, I thought as I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. My mother was in the closet, packing my things and trying to get me to talk. I hadn't talked since I told Royce I would kill him, before I went in the bath. And I don't plan on talking anytime soon, either.

I looked at my mother as she walked over to my bed, placing a full suitcase on it.

"There, I've packed all of your clothes. Is there anything else you want to take to New York?" she asked. That's right, they had just told me they were sending me to a mental institute in New York. Perfect, they think I'm crazy.

I shrugged and started placing things in the other suit case that was on the floor.

Things like my make up, hair stuff, my laptop and some books.

"You ready, Rosie?" she asked when I zipped up the case.

I didn't do anything but glare at her which she either took as a yes or as a no but she was making it seem like it was a yes.

She called my dad up stairs so he could carry the cases down and my mom put her arm around my shoulders and led me out to the car.

I had to sit in the back with Royce, who was seeing me off to the air port, as he put it.

When we got to the air port in Miami, we left Royce at our gate and walked out onto the tarmac, towards the airplane.

"Now, once we get there, your mother and I wont be able to stay, we'll show you into there and help you get settled but then we have to leave," my dad said.

I made no movement and he sighed.

Him and my mother sat down next to me and I stared out of the window for the whole flight.

Once the plane landed, my mother led me out to the cabs while my dad went and got the cases.

"Now, when we get there, we have to talk to someone called Dr. Cullen. We'll be met at the door by Esme, his wife, who is the psychiatrist there." my mother said as the cab pulled away from the airport and drove down the roads of New York.

I didn't show any sign that I heard them and my mother was starting to get frustrated with my silence.

"You know, your gonna have to talk to Dr. Cullen," my mom snapped at me while my dad tried to soothe her.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car when it stopped.

I looked up at a tall white building. It didn't look like a loony bin. It looked more like a big house. I wonder how many people are here.

"Come on, Rosie dear," my mom said sweetly and started to tug me towards a big great oak door.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

We waited for about two or three minutes before the door swung open to reveal a beautiful woman. She was about 5ft6, she had long, wavy, caramel colored hair. She was really pale and she had golden colored eyes. She was inhumanly beautiful.

"Hello, you must be the Hales. Come in, come in," the woman said, waving us in.

I walked in slowly, looking at the beautiful interior.

"This place is amazing," my mother breathed.

"Thank you. You know, I designed it myself," the woman beamed.

"I'm Tom, and this is My wife Sheila," my dad said, introducing him and my mom. I hope they don't think that's going to make me talk.

"I'm Esme Cullen. Psychiatrist, but I think of my self as more of a motherly figure to the kids who stay here. You see, I cant have my own children, that's why I asked Carlisle If we could do this to help people," the woman, Esme, said.

"Oh, so you and your husband own this place?" my dad asked.

Esme nodded.

"Own and Run. We have four other doctors, and we have ten other patients staying here at the moment. Its only a small institute because we like to individually focus on them," Esme told us.

My mother nodded and my dad smiled slightly.

Esme turned to me then.

"This must be the Beautiful Rosalie," Esme said, smiling warmly.

I glared fiercely.

"Rose, be nice," my mom snapped.

"Its wonderful to meet you Rose," Esme said, unfazed by my glaring.

I sighed and looked down.

"She's refusing to talk," my mom whispered not so quietly.

"Maybe we should go and see Carlisle, who is Dr. Cullen, in case you didn't know," Esme said, leading us up some stairs.

When she stopped in front of a big oak door she knocked loudly.

"Come in," I heard a voice say from inside.

Esme opened the door and led us in. inside, their was a big desk, where a beautiful blonde man was sitting. He looked up and I noticed he was really pale and had golden eyes like Esme.

"Ah, you must be Rosalie. Its wonderful to meet you, Rosalie. And you, Mrs. And Mr. Hale," the man said.

"It's nice to meet you to, Dr. Cullen," my mother said, slightly dazed.

"Oh, call me Carlisle, please. No need to be so formal," he said.

I sat down in a seat in front of his desk and my mother and father sat down next to me.

"Esme, could you go check on Alice?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"Of Course, Dear," she said, smiling.

Carlisle looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Now, how about we get to know each other a little?" he asked me.

I just sat there and stared at him.

"Well, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am 32 and I love to help people," he said, smiling.

"Uh, Carlisle, sir, Rose, is refusing to speak to anyone. I don't think your going to get her to talk anytime soon," my father said politely.

"Hmm," said Carlisle, as he wrote something down on his note pad.

"Well, that'll be all for now. Why don't I show you to Rosalie's room?" Carlisle said, standing up and walking towards the door and opening it.

"Sure, come on, Rosie," my mother said.

We walked up a flight of stairs.

"All the rooms are on the third floor, second floor is our practice rooms, the Recreational room, stuff like that and the bottom floor is the TV room, living room, kitchen, and dinning room," he said as he stopped in front of a white door near the end of the corridor.

"Rosalie will be sharing this room with some one called Alice Brandon. And in a few months you'll have another room mate as well," Carlisle said, opening the door.

Inside, their was three beds, and two doors. A girl with short spiky hair was sat on the bed next to Esme.

She looked about 15 or 16 years old.

The girl, Alice, stood up and walked over to me, holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. I'm sixteen, I've been here since I was twelve," she said smiling. She seemed ok, I wonder why she was here?

I smiled slightly and shook her hand.

"It's ok Rose, can I call you Rose? Any way, it's ok, you don't have to speak, I wont force you to. But I know we're going to be great friends. I've seen it," Alice beamed.

I frowned. What does she mean she saw it?

She chuckled.

"Oh, that's the reason I'm here. I'm Psychic, but not a lot of people believe me," she smiled sadly.

"You know we believe you Alice," Carlisle smiled.

Alice beamed again and sat on her bed.

"This is your bed, Rosalie," Esme said, placing my cases on the bed.

"We'll leave you to unpack and get to know ach other," Carlisle said.

My mom and dad walked up to me and hugged me.

"We'll see you in a couple of months ok, baby? On parents day," my mom said, sniffling. I glared at her. I didn't want them to come visit me. They might bring Royce.

"Bye honey, we love you," My dad said as he and my mom followed Carlisle and Esme out of the room.

I looked over at Alice and smiled slightly.

Well, at least it wont be too bad.

**(A:N) ****Well, what do ya think?**

**I probably wont be updating until after Christmas but I'm going back to school on the 4th**** of January so I dunno if it will be before or after that.**

**Thanks to:**

**JasperWhitlockRocks…**

**BookWorm19065...**

**Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell…**

**RED-OR-GOLD… **

**Kouga's older woman….**

**And…**

**Cathytwilight123.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Xx **


	4. Chapter Four: Edward's Story

(A/n): Hello… yes I'm back (finally) with another chapter. I was going to update in January but my computer crashed and deleted everything. I've only just got it back from the repairman dude.

Any way, I want to thank you so much for your reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them like I usually do but I'll reply to them at the bottom. Sound good?

Any way I wont keep you any longer then necessary.

Read on my friends (:

Chapter Four: Edwards Story.

**I sighed and looked out of my window. Another boring day, another day of being a total freak.**

**I got of off my bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.**

"**Morning Mum, morning dad," I yawned.**

"**Morning Sweety," My mother said warmly while my dad just nodded. **

'**Knob head,' my dad thought.**

**I looked over at him and glared and the side of his head. **

**What the fuck did I do now? I wondered as I got some toast. Ass hole.**

**I wonder what his problem is?**

"**Hey Mum, I'm going school now," I said and she looked up and smiled.**

**Ask me. Ask me. Ask me! **

"**Sure do you want me to drive you to school Honey?" she asked.**

**Yes! I inwardly danced. What? I was twelve, I wasn't going to walk three miles to school. **

"**Yeah thanks mum," I said realizing I hadn't answered her.**

**At the end of the day, I walked out of school to find my dad waiting in the car. **

"**Hey dad," I said as I got in the car. I looked over at him, he was shifting uncomfortably. "**

"**Hey son," he muttered.**

**Okay there is definitely something wrong with him. **

**I froze when I heard his next thoughts. **

'**All I have to do is kill her! She's driving me crazy with her constant nagging. I'll kill her first, then the boy…' **

**He's gonna kill my mum! The psychotic bastard!**

**I've got to tell my mum. I have to. Oh no she's gonna think I'm crazy. **

**But it doesn't matter. I cant just let her get murdered. **

**What are you gonna say Edward? A voice whispered in the back of my head.**

**Good point. What am I going to say? I cant just go up to her and say:**

"**Oh hey mum, by the way I can read minds. When dad was driving me home earlier he thought about killing you and me. Just thought I'd let you know. What's for tea?" Yeah that would work out wonderfully. **

**Jesus, sarcastic much? Great, now I'm talking to myself. As if the voices in my head aren't enough already. Maybe I should book myself into a nut house and be done with it.**

**Anyway, back to the subject at hand.**

**My father is going to kill me and my mother. Perfect.**

**When we pulled up to the house, I quickly ran into the house and up into my bedroom.**

**I've got to tell my mum, no matter what she thinks of me, I have to warn her. I'm not just going to sit here and let her die.**

**When my mum came home from work I ran down the stairs to talk to her. Thankfully, dad was in the garden, working on the car or something. **

"**Hey mum, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked nervously.**

**What was she going to say to me?**

"**Sure Darling, what's up?" she said smiling as she made some coffee.**

"**Uh, this is gonna sound crazy but I can read minds and dads planning to kill us," I said really quickly. **

**I tensed as the smile dropped from her face.**

"**Go to your room," she whispered angrily.**

"**But-" I started.**

"**How could you say that?" she yelled. "Go to your room you lying little boy," she shouted **

**I huffed in annoyance and stomped up tom my room, absolutely pissed off.**

'**He's nuts! Edward has lost it completely. He needs help. Maybe we could send him to a… clinic…' my mothers thoughts said loudly.**

**I froze in the door way. So she is going to send me to a nut house! **

**I walked over to my bed, laying down, I cried like a little girl.**

**Ok, its official I hated my dad and I was pissed at my mum.**

**They are actually sending me to a loony bin.**

**My mum and dad had come upstairs to my room, my mum looking worried and my dad looking pissed and a little freaked that I knew his plan. **

"**Honey," my mother had said to me. "we think that you might have some mental issues. We found this wonderful little clinic in New York. Its small, only has eight people their at the moment." she'd smiled sadly.**

**That's how it was, four hours later, I was on a plane heading to New York.**

**Stupid adults! They never believe kids.**

**I sighed and looked out of the dirty window of the cab I was in.**

**My parents couldn't even be bothered to come with me. They sent a twelve year old boy on a plane by himself to a city he'd never stepped foot in once.**

**Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of a big white building.**

**It looked more like a house then a Mental hospital.**

**A really big house though. I got out of the car quickly, relieved to be getting away from the old taxi driver and his constant mind babbling about if his wife was going to make steak and kidney pie for tea tomorrow. Idiot.**

**I looked up at the sign above the door that read: New York City's Mental institution. Well that explains why mum kept on calling it NYC MI.**

**I walked up to the big wooden double doors and knocked the brass knocker.**

**I waited for about five minutes before the door swung open.**

**A woman with caramel colored, wavy hair and a heart shaped face answered the door. She had the weirdest of eyes. They were a sort of golden colored.**

"**Hello dear. You must be Edward Mason. Come on in," she said warmly and picked up one of my heaviest suit cases, which surprised me. **

"**Just leave them their. Some one will come and take them to your room," she said smiling as she put them by an empty reception desk. I wonder if she's the receptionist.**

"**Now, lets go see Dr. Cullen, shall we? He wants to make a quick assessment before you go to your room and meet the others. I'm Esme by the way, I'm the psychiatrist and the mother of this place," she said smiling fondly. **

'**He's such a sweet boy. Look how nervous he looks,' Esme thought as she led me to a set of marble stairs. **

**We walked along a long white corridor until we stopped in front of a door that had a plaque on the front. It read: 'Dr. Cullen. Doctor and Therapist'**

**Esme knocked and I heard a soft "Come in."**

**Esme opened the door and we walked in. in the room, their was a desk, a couple of chairs and books covering most walls. Their wasn't even a TV. What did this man do all day?**

**Behind the big mahogany desk sat a blonde man the broad shoulders and the **_**exact **_**same eye color as Esme. Maybe they where related? **

"**Dr. Cullen, this is Edward Mason, he's just arrived, on his own," Esme said the last bit frowning disapprovingly. **

'**Why didn't his parents come with him?' she thought sadly.**

**Because my parents think I'm a freak show, I thought bitterly.**

"**Thank you, Esme. Take a seat Edward," the man said smiling.**

**I sat down on a comfy armchair the other side of the desk then him and smiled politely. My mother may have sent me here, but I was raised to be a gentleman.**

"**It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen," I said quietly. **

**He chuckled lightly. "Oh call me Carlisle, no need to be so formal Edward. After all, you are staying with us now,"**

"**Yes, well, my mother raised me to be a gentleman." I said nicely while listening to his thoughts. It was rude, I know. I usually tried to block people out but I wanted to know what he was thinking.**

'**Such a charming boy, I wonder. Can he really read thoughts? it's a spectacular gift if he can. Alice can really see the future, we've already proved that," he mused in his thoughts.**

**Interesting.**

"**Oh, so theirs a psychic here too?" I asked, shocking him. Their you are, there's your proof.**

'**Ah, so you can read minds?' he inquired in his thoughts.**

"**Yes I can. So whose Alice then?" I questioned. I didn't want to appear rude but I was curious.**

"**Alice is your age, she's been here six months. Such a sweet girl," he smiled and I nodded.**

"**Well, you have to stay here. Even though I know your telling the truth because your mother signed a contract." and if your telling the truth about what your father was thinking then your mother is in danger. He continued in his thoughts.**

"**I need to ring someone so they can go to your house. But for now, Esme is outside to show you to your room. Your stuff has already been taken their already." **

"**Thank you, Carlisle." I said sincerely. He's probably the only ever person to believe me. Ever.**

**I walked out of the office to see Esme standing by the door, only a few feet away from it.**

"**Come on, Edward. Lets go." she smiled. "Now, your room has three beds In it but at the moment, your in their by yourself. Is that alright?" Esme asked as we walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.**

"**I don't mind," I said quietly.**

'**Such a lovely child,' she thought.**

"**Thank you," I said smiling at her. She looked at me, confused.**

"**For what, dear?"**

"**For thinking I'm a lovely boy," I told her and she looked shocked, but not weirded out.**

"**So it's true then?" she asked and beamed when I nodded.**

"**Such a wonderful gift, but then again it must be awful." she said sadly.**

"**Yeah it is," I muttered.**

'**Poor boy,' she thought.**

**I scowled at her angrily. "I don't need your sympathy," I snapped and stomped into the room that we stopped out side of which Esme had just opened the door to.**

**It was a decent sized room. It had three single beds with bed side tables next to them and two doors.**

**It looked more like a hotel room then anything.**

**I walked over to one of the doors and opened it. It was a really big closet. Almost as big as my old room and I had the second biggest room in the house. The second door was a large bathroom that had a big bath tub, a double shower, a sink and a toilet. **

**I turned back to look at Esme who stood in the door way looking apologetic.**

"**I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to sympathize you its sort of a motherly instinct, I guess," she said smiling sadly.**

"**Do you have any children?" I asked quietly. She looked way to young to be a mother but she had this air around her saying she loved children.**

"**No, I cant have children," she said sadly.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, for snapping at you to," I apologized and looked around me once again. It was really beautiful. **

"**You like it? I designed it myself. I designed the whole house actually," Esme smiled. It was weird how she referred to this place as a house. Wait she designed it? Wow. Talented woman.**

"**Yeah, its beautiful," I said smiling. She was alright. I thought the people here where going to be old people who where more loopy then the patients. But every one who I'd seen (which was only Carlisle and Esme) where young.**

"**Thank you, dear. Now, I'll leave you to get settled." she said before she left.**

**I sighed and lay down on the bed by the window. I laid their for what seemed liked ages but was only about half an hour. **

**I sat up when I heard someone's thoughts approaching the door and then the light knock that followed afterwards. **

'**I wonder what he's like?' a girls voice thought.**

**I stood up and walked over to the door pausing slightly before swinging it open.**

**There stood on the other side was a Pixie.**

**Well It wasn't but she looked like one. She was really short and had a really tiny body. She had short black hair that stuck out every where but didn't look weird and had hazel colored eyes.**

**She was really pretty… for a nutter.**

"**Hi! My name is Mary Alice Brandon, call me Alice and I'll kick your ass," she said sticking her left hand out for me to shake.**

**Oh so this is Alice, I mused as I shook her hand.**

"**Edward Mason," I replied nervously. She may be really small, but she looks like the kind of girl who could and would beat the shit out of you if you pissed her off. **

"**Do you need help unpacking?" she said, bounding into my room, over to my suit cases and unzipping them.**

**People may think she was really weird but I thought she was beautiful. Okay where the hell did that come from? **

'**He's quite cute,' she thought. I blushed and looked away. Okay, embarrassing.**

"**So what are you here for?" she asked politely as she started putting my clothes in the closet. Okay weird.**

"**I can read minds," I told her casually, even though it was a forced casual. I was freaking out inside, she'd better not touch my boxers. That would be embarrassing.**

**She nodded blushing.**

"**I can see the future," she mumbled, now putting my books on some shelves on the wall. She wasn't expecting me to believe her though. She sat down on my bed and sighed.**

**I walked over to her and sat down beside her hesitantly placing one arm around her shoulders. "I know how you feel, you know," I murmured.**

"**and I believe you," I added.**

**She beamed up at me. "Really?" she asked and squealed when I nodded.**

**I chuckled lightly and smiled at her. She smile back and nuzzled her head into my chest then tensed up once she'd realized what she'd done.**

"**I'm sorry," she whispered.**

"**It's okay," I said quietly, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrested my cheek on the top of her head, taking a deep breath. She smelled beautiful.**

**I heard someone clear their throat from the door way.**

'**how strange, Alice hasn't spoke to anyone in the six months since she's been here. She's only had a few short conversations with Esme and I,' Carlisle thought in shock.**

**I looked at him strangely and he nodded.**

**I looked down at Alice, wondering why she spoke to me.**

"**Edward, can I speak to you?" Carlisle said sadly. What's going on?**

"**You can speak to me with Alice here, cant you?" I questioned, feeling panicked.**

**Carlisle sighed but nodded reluctantly.**

"**Edward, I'm sorry. But we couldn't get to your mother on time. Before anyone got their she was already… gone," he said quietly.**

**My eyes got wet and started to sting as I tried to hold back tears. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry.**

"**What happened?" I murmured.**

**Carlisle looked uncomfortable now, like he didn't want to be the one who told me but didn't really have a choice.**

"**Uh, your mother had several knife wounds, a blow to the head and your dad uh hung him self," he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.**

**Felt to soft hands on my cheeks. Alice pulled my head down to meet her eyes. **

"**Don't cry, Edward. It'll be okay. I know how you feel," she whispered, wiping the tears from my face.**

"**How?" I questioned.**

"**My twin brother was stabbed as well. I knew it was going to happen before it did. Nobody believed me though," her voice broke when she said this.**

**I pulled her into a hug and put my head on her shoulder. I barely heard Carlisle leave.**

**Alice went to stand up but I pulled her back down.**

"**Where are you going?" I asked, pulling her into me and hugging her tightly. Even though I had just met her, I didn't want her to leave me alone. Not now.**

"**I thought you'd want to have some time alone?" she said quietly, like she didn't like the idea of going either.**

**I sighed and put my head back on her shoulder before lying on my back, pulling her with me. **

"**Don't leave me," I whispered, closing my eyes.**

"**Never," she whispered back as I fell into a unmerciful slumber. **

**(A:N) Soo how was it? I'm so sorry its late. But the whole computer thing yeah, not so good. I couldn't even do Any of my homework since going back after Christmas. I've had like four detentions because of it. **

**And the horrible thing is, I almost finished writing this chapter before Christmas and when my computer crashed it got deleted to I had to rewrite the whole thing. Any way I just wanna say thank you to every one who reviewed. The last chapter was one of my favorites to write because its such an emotional thing to write about. I know someone that had the same thing happen to her that it did to Rose.**

**I think I got 16 reviews for the last chapter. I was blown away. I wasn't even expecting to get five. Any way I just need to say that for any one who reads my other story Bitter Ends and New Beginnings that it is NOT abandoned. I'll update that asap. **

**Can I just ask something? I don't have a clue why Emmett is going to be sent to the Mental Institute. He's the only one. Someone give me an idea as to what's wrong with him please? **

**Any way.. Onwards.**

**Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell: **Yes, she is better their but it must be horrible for her. And yes. I have decided that Carlisle and Esme will be Vampires. Well, my readers did anyway. Most of them said they wanted them to be lol. Thank you for liking my story and next chapter is Jasper's story.

**Jayd-n 33: **thank you for liking the last chapter. It means a lot to me.

**AlShafa8: **thank you (: You're awesome for reviewing.

**JasperWhitlockRocks: **Thank you Shari. I can so imagine him saying that as well, I thought it'd be cool to put it in lol. I shall keep writing, to my dying day. Hopefully.

**Pheobethe: **thank you and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

**TwilightObsessed160995: **Wow, you have a long name lol. And thank you! It means a lot to me.

**Cocoloco123: **lol, I love your name, I've been saying Cocoloco ever since I read your review lol. Thank you for liking my story. I'm surprised so many people like it since I'm only the fourth chapter in (:

**Vampem: **Thank you. I've never read a story when they introduce things. I mainly did it so every one understands what's going on and they don't get confused.

**Juliet Palamino: **I know it's great isn't it? I've read a story before where Edward was in the Mental institute but only Edward and Bella was in the story so I thought I'd write one with all of them in it. I know, I didn't want to put it into to much detail I don't think I would be able to write it myself lol.

**Jasper's future Wife: **I love your name! But I think you might have to share him with the rest of us lol. When I say the rest of us.. I mean me (:

Yes they are, and yeah Bella's power is exactly like Melinda's. I'm glad you understand and don't think I'm a total freak lol.

**xXHiddenSecretXx **Thank you so so much for reviewing (:

**Kouga's older woman: **Royce is definitely a sick jerk. Just because he's an ass hole, I might bring him back later on in the story and have Emmett beat the shit out of him. And maybe Alice too (: Yes he did do her a favor.

**Bookworm19065: **thank you… I didn't want to put it into to much detail and I was a little worried about what people would think about it but I got all positive reviews so I'm glad with that. Yeah, I don't like it when people change the whole Eclipse story. I changed it a little to modernize it but not much.

**Chicki Babie: **Yes it is different.. Just what I was going for. I didn't want it to be the same as most stories on here lol Thanks for liking it and taking the time to review.

**LilyWhitlockhaletheblackrose: **Lol great name! Try saying it five times fast lol, I did. I'm shocked that you like it so much as its really short at the moment but absolutely thrilled that you do. I hope Edwards story is Up to every ones standards. I don't want to disappoint anyone.

**Bamy60218: **Thank you. And yes, it will have Vampires. Carlisle and Esme are definitely, I'll probably make the Cullen kids vamps later on but I'm not sure if I should make the other adults vampires yet. They will be other characters from the books. Let me know on what you think about that idea. And thanks for taking the time to Review.

**Right, I think I got everybody. Let me know if you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**ForeverRose123 **

**Xxx **


	5. Chapter Five: Jasper's Story

(A:N) Heyyy… I know I haven't updated in a while I've just been sooo busy with School and everything, I haven't really had the time to even consider updating. Anyway I want to thank every one for reviewing last chapter. I got twelve (:

I do wanna say though, I got three times that amount in Story Alerts and adding this story to favorites… I am grateful for that but please do tell me what you think about this story. I don't care if it's a good or bad review just let me know (:. Any way. Thanks to all the people who took the time to give me some idea's for Emmett's story. I will probably try and squish them all together like I told you.

Any way, sorry for the long A/N on with the story (:

Chapter Five: Jasper's Story.

**I was sitting in my living room with my mum, when my step father, Steve, came home from work. My mum felt happy to see him and he felt pissed, like always.**

**It's weird I know, but I could feel emotions, I could change them and I could project my own. **

**I walked out into the kitchen to start dinner when I heard Steve and my mum making out. Gross. I shuddered and got the spaghetti out of the cupboard.**

"**Hey, Jasper, Honey?" my mother called from the living room.**

"**Yeah, mum?" I called back, now putting the spaghetti in a pan of boiling water.**

"**I'm just popping out to the shop to get some washing up liquid. I'll be back in a minute. Be good for Steve will you?" she said as she shrugged her coat on. Great… Steve.**

"**Yeah, I will," I said while trying to hold my self together.**

"**Be back in a bit," she said happily before stepping out of the front door.**

**I got out the bolognaise sauce, trying to keep myself occupied. I tensed up when I felt Steve walk into the kitchen and stop behind me. **

**What's he gonna do this time? I thought in a panic.**

"**Well look who it is…making our dinner like a good little boy," He sneered from the kitchen door way.**

**I didn't respond as I strained the spaghetti and then added the mince meat and the sauce.**

"**So what you making, freak?" he chuckled evilly.**

"**Spaghetti bolognaise." I muttered.**

"**Hmm, are you still convinced that you can feel my emotions?" he asked cockily.**

**Some how, Steve had figured out what I could do and was currently trying to convince my mm I was a lunatic and needed to be locked up. Yeah, that wasn't working out so well. Hence the reason he's so angry all the time.**

**I looked up at him only to see his face right next to mine.**

"**What did you want, Steve?" I asked as politely as I could.**

**You see, you don't piss Steve off if you want to live.**

"**What do I want? What do I- Don't talk to me like that, you ungrateful little bastard." he yelled, spraying my face with spit and then punching me as hard as he could in the stomach. **

**I buckled, the wind knocked out of me and fell to my knees.**

"**Get up, you little shit, get up," he screamed, kicking me In the ribs with his boots.**

**I'm sure I felt something crack. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as he pulled me up by my hair.**

"**Cook the tea!" he yelled as he shoved me into the stove, burning my arms in the process.**

"**Yes Steve," I said quietly, removing my hands from my waist.**

"**Good, you little emo. Now hurry up. I want it quick so I can get your mother to bed and have my wicked way with her," he chuckled nastily before stomping out of the room.**

"**Stupid bastard," I muttered as I dished up the tea.**

**My mum came home ten minutes later, cheerful and absolutely clueless as to what her perfect husband had just done to her 17 year old son.**

**We ate tea in near silence, my mum telling Steve about how Julie's daughter Emma from down the road had just got caught stealing some Alcohol from the shop.**

"**She's only 15, Steve. It isn't really her fault. Not with the way Julie's brought her up," my mother reasoned when Steve said she should be locked up.**

"**Speaking of being locked up, I need to talk to you, in private," Steve said, giving me a funny look and sending of smug emotions. What's he doing?**

"**About what, sweety?" she said smiling. Not really noticing the look he kept on giving me.**

"**Well, I'll tell you in a minute. Jasper, why don't you got to your room so I can talk to your mum?" Steve said in a nice voice which was obviously fake.**

"**But I-" I started but was cut of by my mothers sharp voice.**

"**Now, Jasper." **

**I huffed and walked stonily up the stairs and into my bedroom.**

**I walked into the bathroom and pulled up my shirt to examine the already forming bruises. **

**Great.**

**I stomped back into my bedroom and threw my self on my bed. Immediately tensing up and wincing as I felt my body ache.**

**Stupid arsehole.**

**I laid there in complete silence for about half an hour, listening to the buzzing sound that was my mother's and Steve's voices, whispering quietly from underneath me.**

**Just when I was about to get up and change into some pajama bottoms my mother came in with a tear stained face.**

**I bolted up immediately, ignoring the burning sensation in my stomach.**

"**Mum, what's wrong?" I said in a concerned voice.**

"**Sweety, listen.." she said as she sat on the end of my bed and I knew then that something was wrong. And I knew it had something to do with the dick I call my step-father.**

"**Steve and I- Well, we've been talking and its come across to me that you aren't er, handling mine and Steve's marriage well. I think that you have so much pent up anger and sadness that you have convinced your self than you can feel other's feelings," she said sadly.**

**I scoffed. "Don't you mean that Steve has put that idea into your head?" I said angrily.**

"**What? No, that's not it. But are you saying that you **_**can't **_**read others emotions?" she said confusedly.**

**I stood up, pissed.**

"**No! No that's not what I'm saying! I **_**can **_**feel emotions, like right now your feeling confused, and scared and angry and-" I yelled but got cut of by her furious expression. **

"**Jasper, stop making up this stuff. Are you trying to cause friction between Steve and I? Is that it? You don't want me to be with someone other then your dad? Honey people need to move on, they cant live in the past forever," **

"**What the hell are you talking about? I couldn't give a damn who you marry! Your just talking crap now!" I said incredulously. **

"**Don't talk to your mother like that! Now sit the hell down!" Steve said storming into the room, giving me a murderous glare.**

**I slowly sat down, evenly matching his glare, knowing he wouldn't do anything with my mother here.**

**My mother took a deep, calming breath before speaking again.**

"**Look, Jasper, I think it's best if you go to this special hospital. You obviously need help and I'm going to get you the best I can weather it kills me, right?" she said sharply. **

**My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.**

"**What did you just say?" **

**She couldn't have, could she?**

**She sighed and repeated herself.**

"**Oh hell no! I am soo not going to a nut house!" I snapped.**

"**Yes you are and you will do so quietly! Now, get packed whilst I ring the Institution I found for you.. It's the perfect place, its in New York and-" I cut her off quickly.**

"**New York? I said hell no to the nut house but I draw the line at leaving Texas!" **

"**It's just for a couple of months, maybe a few years… just until you get better, honey," she said pleadingly.**

"**A few years? What the hell? No way," I yelled.**

"**You don't have a choice young man.. Now get packing like your mother said. Come on Honey, lets get the phone," As he said that he started pulling her from the room.**

**I growled before sitting back down.**

**Two hours later, I was in the car on our way to the airport. It only took 20 minutes for my mother to organize everything.**

**Three and a half hours later and I was at JFK in New York. Alone and clueless to where I had to go.**

**I walked out of the airport with my cases, and looked around me. Hundreds and hundreds of people. And all of their emotions. **

**I spotted an empty cab and walked over to it, dragging my cases behind me.**

"**Excuse me, Sir?" I said to the balding fat guy eating a hot dog.**

**He looked up and burped.**

"**Yeah?" he said, wiping his hands on his shirt.**

"**Um, can you take me to New York City's Mental Institution please?" I asked quietly.**

"**You visiting or something?" he asked, getting out and popping open the trunk, chucking my cases in.**

"**Or something," I mumbled before getting in the back.**

**He drove silently, humming along to some old song.**

**We pulled up in front of a big white building that had a pretty garden out front.**

"**Here you are mate," he said, retrieving my cases and dumping them on the sidewalk. As he drove of I spun around and faced the building again. **

**A woman with long, curly caramel colored hair, golden-yellow eyes, and pale skin was walking down the driveway. Once she reached the gates they opened without anyone touching them.**

"**Jasper? It's so nice to meet you! I'm Esme. My husband and I run this place. Now come on, I'll take you to Carlisle," she said smiling and taking two of my cases.**

**I'm guessin' Carlisle is her husband. **

**She chatted the whole way up, telling me everything about the institution. I knew it was rude of me, not saying anything, but I just, couldn't bring myself to talk to her. **

**She led me through the building and stopped in front of a big door.**

**She knocked lightly and swung the door open.**

"**Carlisle? Honey? Jasper's here!" Esme called out into the seemingly empty office. A tall blonde man came around from a bookshelves, closing a book and smiling warmly. Jasper's eyes widened. He looked exactly like Esme. Well, not exactly, he had pale white skin and had the **_**exact **_**same eye color. **

"**Jasper, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Doctor Cullen but call me Carlisle. Take a seat," he said, putting the book down on his desk and sitting down.**

**I sat down but didn't say anything in return. I just, didn't trust them for some reason.**

**He frowned slightly at my lack of response but quickly masked out his features and smiled again. He picked up a file and flipped it open.**

"**Now, it says here that your mother sent you here because you claim to be an Empath, am I correct?" he said warmly. I gave a stiff nod and looked down at my folded hands in my lap. **

"**Well, I for one believe you and I'm sure my wife does as well," Carlisle said, shocking the hell outta me. My head snapped up and I saw Esme nodding happily. I sighed and looked back down. Of course they would say that, their the nutty professors. They were paid to agree with you.**

"**Well, I'll let Esme show you to your room. You'll be sharing a room with two boys called Emmett and Edward. Edward is 15 and Emmett is 18. I hope you don't mind?" Carlisle explained as we started walking towards the door. I shook my head slowly and exited the room, Esme following out after me.**

**We walked up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. We stopped outside a door that had a plaque on it that read Edward, Emmett and Jasper.**

**I looked up at Esme, confused as to why my name was on their door already.**

"**We had it placed their as soon as your mother called. Now you should get in, get to know each other and get to bed. It's gone midnight." Esme said, leaving me at the door. **

**I knocked tentatively and the door swung open to reveal a huge guy that looked like he could knock me out with one punch. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. **

"**Hey… You must be Jasper. I'm Emmett, come on in," he said loudly before pulling me inside.**

**I stumbled at the force of the pull and blinked, looking around me. Inside was three big beds, chest of drawers and two white doors. **

**One side of the room was a total pig sight and the other was immaculate. On one of the beds sat a young boy who had messy bronze hair and bright green eyes. **

"**That over there is Edward, he can read minds so I would be careful of that," Emmett said chuckling.**

**He can do what now?**

"**What the hell Em? Way to freak him out as soon as he gets here. He's gonna think we're right loons now!" the boy, Edward said. **

**They where weren't they? They were in a nut house after all.**

"**Yes, we are in a nut house and no, we aren't loons. You're here as well, does that make you a loon?" Edward said, scaring the hell outta me.**

**What the hell? He can read my god damn mind!**

"**Yeah, I can read your god damned mind," Edward chuckled.**

**Great, now he's gonna know that I'm a freak that can read emotions. **

"**You can read emotions? Cool!" Edward beamed.**

"**Really? that's soo cool! I wish I had a super power. Eddie here can read minds, Ali can see the future and now we have Jazzy! Awesome!" Emmett boomed.**

**Okay then I thought before sitting down on the empty, newly made bed. **

"**How come you don't speak? Cat got your tongue?" Emmett joked.**

**I shrugged and laid down, closing my eyes and placing my left arm over my closed eyes.**

"**Just leave him be, Em, just remember what it was like when you first came here," I heard Edwards voice say quietly. **

**The was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. **

(A:N) Well, how was it? I personally think it was totally crap. I did write something totally different to this but when I was in the middle of writing it my computer crashed and I had to re write the whole thing.

Any way, like I said up top, I'm really sorry I took ages to update. And the next chapter wont be uploaded as soon as I want because I have crap loads of coursework to do. I have three Media Studies Assignments, History coursework and two 3 thousand word Essays for English to be done before the start of next term. Oh not to mention I have to learn all of my lines for a play I'm in. Cannot wait till the summer holidays.

Remember, Read and Review (:


	6. Chapter Six: Emmett's Story

**(A:n) ****I Know, I know, I haven't updated this in like forever and I'm soo sorry for that.**

**I've just had so much on that I haven't even thought about writing anything. This Chapter is so crap even I dislike it but what can ya do ay? Anywho, on with the story :D **

**Chapter Six- Emmett's Story.**

"See ya later man," Simon called as I walked out of school and towards the parking lot where my huge jeep was parked.

I turned my head and nodded at him. His Aura a friendly yellow.

Si was an alright guy, once you got to know him.

Not like some of the guys on the football team. Their aura's some times got clouded into a mix of deceitfulness and Jealousy.

In case you hadn't guessed yet, I could read aura's. Weird, I know. Not that anybody except me and my little sister Hailey knew that of course. I couldn't let anyone else know about it. I'd get kicked of the team and my dad, my dad would probably kill me. The reason I told Hailey, I told her because we told each other everything. I had no secrets from her.

As I strode up to my silver jeep, I pulled open the door and jumped in. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove out into the highway, listening to the radio. It only takes me about twenty minutes to drive home from school.

I pulled up in front of my house and jumped out. I grabbed my backpack and walked up to the front door, swinging it open.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" I yelled to the seemingly empty house as I dumped my bag by the stairs.

My mum came bustling out of the kitchen, flour in her hair and on her apron.

"Emmett, sweety, how was school?" she asked warmly, coming up to me, standing on her tiptoes, she pecked me on the cheek.

"It was good. Watcha making?" I asked eagerly, trying to look into the kitchen and see.

I looked down, taking in my mother's rich blue aura.

She grinned wickedly, backing away slowly into the kitchen.

"Your favorite," she yelled before running into the kitchen and slamming the door behind her before I could get there.

"APPLE PIE!" I yelled, grinning like a fool. I 'pretended' to try and get the door open. I heard my mother's squeals of laughter as she tried to hold the door close. We did this regularly. I could open the door if I wanted to, but where would the fun be in that?

"Emmett, son. How was football practice?" my dad said from behind me, having just come down the stairs. His aura a mix of red and orange.

My grin faltered as I replied.

"It was good, coach thinks were gonna make it to playoff's this year," **(A:n)( I know absolutely nothing about American football as I'm from England, so yeah, I'm not sure if that last sentence makes any sense whatsoever,) **

"That's good son, that's good," he clapped a hand on my back, grinning.

"How about we go outside and play some ball, eh?"

Two hours later, my mother came out, hands on her hips.

"Boys, time for tea," she said sharply, glaring at my father.

We both stood up, both red in the face, muddy and sweating.

"Ugh, go shower first, but hurry up or it'll get cold," she snapped in my dad's direction.

"Oooh, someone's in the dog house," I whispered to my dad who shrugged.

"Ah, she'll get over it," he said as we walked into the house. I chuckled as I walked up the stairs to my bed room and into my en suit bathroom.

I turned on the shower before stripping down and jumping in.

My mother didn't like me playing ball at home, she thinks my dad pressures me into playing all the time.

My mum owned a restaurant in town and worked there in the days and three nights a week. My dad owned a sporting goods store and a car dealer ship so he spent most of the time there but he always seemed to find time to squeeze in practice after practice at home four nights a week. Which is why my mum was so pissed when she found us playing ball.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and on my way down the stairs. I walked into the dinning room to see my mum chewing out my dad.

"How many times, David, do I have to tell you to stop working him like a machine? He is not a robot!" she whisper yelled, not having noticed me yet.

"I know he's not Sandra, but-" my dad started but my mums furious voice cut him of.

"So stop treating him like one then. Oh, Emmett, honey, we were waiting for you. Sit down sweety." Mum said when she finally noticed me.

My dad spun around when my mum said my name and smiled brightly.

"Have a good shower, son?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, it was good. Uh mum, where's Hailey?" I asked, wondering where my little sister was.

Hailey had just gone up to freshman year, two years younger then me.

She looked a lot like my mum, long blonde hair, rich hazel eyes.

I looked more like my dad but had my mums eyes.

"She's at Paige's house for tea tonight," mum said, cutting into her steak.

I nodded my head and didn't say anything else for the rest of dinner.

I woke up the next day to the sound of my little sister banging on my bedroom door.

"Emmett James McCarthy, will you get up right now!" she yelled through the door.

I groaned before sitting up. I rubbed my eyes before standing up and walking over to my bedroom door. I swung it open to see Hailey stood there, already dressed. She had her dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail, that make up crap on her face and she was wearing a skirt, tank top and heels.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Hurry up and get dressed," she whined.

"Why?" I asked blinking at the bright lights.

"Um, Em? There's a little thing called, oh what is it? Oh yeah, school? It's sort of a requirement," she said sarcastically, pushing past me and into my room. She walked towards my closet and started pulling out my clothes.

"Uhh, Hales? I can dress my self," I said, pulling a pair of my boxer shorts from her hands. "Not that I can say much for you. What the hell are you wearing? Is that lip gloss?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Yeah? So?" she snapped, crossing her arms. Wow, she looks soo much like my mum when she does that, it's weird.

"Your to young to wear makeup. And could you get that skirt any shorter?" I said glaring. I didn't want my little sister going to school dressed like that. Some of the guys on the team already like my sister wayyy to much for my liking. She's not old enough for a boyfriend, especially not one that's two years older then her.

"I probably could if I tried. Now hurry up and get dressed." she said glaring angrily.

"You get dressed," I snapped.

"I AM DRESSED IDIOT," she yelled, balling her hands into fists.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL DRESSED LIKE THAT!" I shouted back, equally angry.

"YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, EMMETT! YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" she screamed in my face.

I was about to reply when a voice cut me of.

"No but I am. Now listen to your brother and got get changed," my dad said from the door way.

Hailey turned to face my dad, pouting.

"But daddy," she whined. " I cant go to school dressed like a nun! Imagine what Paige and Kayla would say. And Kayla heard from Leila who heard from Pete that Adam was going to ask me out today. So today of all days I cant go to school dressed like my Nan just dressed me!" Hailey ranted.

"Wait! ADAM? ADAM JENKINS? FROM THE TEAM?" I yelled.

"YES, EMMETT, AND IF HE ASK'S ME OUT I WILL SAY YES AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT" she screamed at me.

"YOU WILL NOT GO OUT WITH HIM! HE'S TO OLD FOR YOU!" I growled. I was going to be having a little chat with Adam Jenkins later at practice.

"Hailey, go and get dressed. NOW!" Dad yelled, having had enough of all the yelling.

"Fine," she snapped, storming out of my room and out into the hall. A minute later I heard her bedroom door slam.

Great, I have to drive that to school.

Half an hour later, I was waiting in my jeep for Hailey to hurry the hell up. I honked my horn for the second time in ten minutes. She finally stormed out of the house. Only having changed into a pair of skinny jeans.

I sighed in defeat and pulled out of the driveway after she had gotten into my car.

Halfway towards school I looked over at her.

"Hales? Don't be mad at me," I said quietly.

She didn't say one word.

When I pulled up into my usual parking space, Hailey grabbed her bag and hurriedly got out of my car, leaving the passenger door open.

I stuck my head out and yelled her name.

She didn't even look back as she stormed over to Paige and Kayla, whispering quietly with them, then all three of them turned to glare at me.

Kayla had short black hair, green eyes and was a lanky shit. Paige had white blonde, curly hair, blue eyes and was way to curvy for her age. Paige was the kinda girl who would have a baby in their arms by the time they were sixteen.

I sighed and jumped out of my car, locking it before walking towards the school to get to home room. Today was going to be a long day.

When school was over, I walked towards the guys locker room to get changed for practice.

Practically everyone was in there when I got there. I stopped behind Adam and Pete, listening to their conversation as they hadn't noticed me yet.

"So did you ask her out yet man?" Pete asked Adam, grinning. His aura a vibrant yellow.

"Yeah man, at lunch," Adam smirked. _His _aura a light pink.

"And? What did she say?" Pete asked.

"Yes, course she did,"

"Hey asshole!" I called from behind him.

Adam turned around when he heard a voice and froze when he saw it was me.

"Oh, hey man, how's it going?" he said, looking at the ground.

"So I heard you were gonna ask out my little sister," I said, crossing my arms.

I saw his aura turn from a lovely pink to a fearful red.

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind, do you?" he said, still not looking at me.

By now, half the team had stopped what they were doing to listen to the team captain kick his best Defense player's ass.

"Mind? Now why would I mind that you plan on boning my sister? Why would I mind that a guy whose way to old for my sister has apparently been crushing on her? Now why Adam, do you think I'd mind?" I said quietly, but fiercely.

"Look, Em, I really like her and-" Adam started quietly.

"Nah, Nah mate, you like the _look _of her," I growled.

The whole room went quiet as the coach stormed in.

"WHY ISNT MY TEAM ON THE FIELD?" He yelled.

The whole room was tense as he waited for someone to answer.

"WELL?" he boomed.

Everyone turned to the direction that Adam and I were stood in.

He finally noticed us. Me, looking like I wanted to kill him, and him looking like he was about to crap him self.

"What is going on here?" he asked suddenly calm, looking from me to Adam.

When no one answered he sighed.

"Just, just, get dressed on get out on the field. I'm sure you can forget your differences until after practice?" coach said before walking back out of the locker room.

I gave Adam a final glare before changing into my sweatpants and jersey.

When practice was over I walked back into the locker room to shower and change. Once I was changes I walked out of the locker rooms, out of the school and towards the parking lot.

As I was walking towards my jeep I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head.

I quickly fell to my knees and my eye sight went patchy. I could hear shouts around me and a loud ringing in my ears.

I heard someone shouting my name from in front of me.

I blinked a couple of times to get my sight back and saw my coach and Simon knelt in front of me.

"Em? Em man, are you okay?" Simon asked worriedly.

"What yeah? Yeah I'm fine," I giggled. "Hey, your aura's funny," I chuckled pointing at him.

"Uhm, what?" he asked frowning, looking at me like I have two heads.

"Your aura is funny." I said again, using my finger to outline the Gray looking aura.

"My aura? Em are you sure your alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. Why cant you see that?" I yelled frustrated.

"Because, son, your talking about aura's and just now you was mumbling about werewolves and pixies," coach said quietly.

"Hahah, that's funny, pixies." I chuckled.

"coach, I think he's finally lost it," Simon said loudly.

"Call his parents. Greg, Pete, help me take him to my office," I heard coach say. The pain in my head was almost getting to much for me. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Emmett? Emmett stay awake for me," coach was saying as I was picked up and carried back into the school.

"Mmmkay," I said before everything went black.

I finally came back around after what seemed like hours.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in the back of my mum and dads car.

"Mum? Where are we going?" I asked, as I looked out of the window. I could see that we were no where near my house.

"The airport, sweety," my mum said sadly.

"What? Why? Are we going somewhere?" I asked groggily.

"We're not. You are," My dad said coldly from the driver's seat.

"What? Why? Where am I going?" I asked frantically.

"New York, Hon. There's this place there. They can help you sort through your issues," mum said quietly, looking out of the windscreen.

"WHAT ISSUES?" I yelled angrily.

"Emmett, don't yell. You've been talking about werewolves, aura's leprechauns and such. It's not normal. There's obviously something not right with your head." my dad snapped.

"But, I can see aura's. That much is true. I wouldn't have a clue about the leprechauns though," I said scratching my head.

"Emmett, you cannot see aura's. Have you been taking drugs? Is that it?" Mum said, crying.

"WHAT? No! You really think I would take drugs? Really?" I snapped.

"Well then, the only other solution is that you have mental problems." dad growled as he pulled up into the parking lot out side the airport.

He threw open his door and walked towards the trunk where he pulled out several cases and bags which I presumed was my stuff.

"You even packed my stuff for me? Oh my god! I think you're the ones who need to be locked up in a nut house!" I yelled, getting out of the car.

"Now, your plane is in half an hour. We will see you off but we cannot come with you.

We have asked that the institute send someone to come pick you up and take you there. Call us when you get there so we know you got there safe," dad muttered as he helped me take my bags to the check in desk.

After my bags were safely on there way to the plane, my parents walked me to my gate.

"Now sweety, I know that you aren't happy with our decision but we feel it's the best solution to help you. You'll be back with us before you know it," My mum explained as she handed me my ticket. I glared at them before storming away from them.

I passed a lady who checked my ticket and lead me to the plane.

Once I was safely on the plane, all I could think was, 'what the hell just happened?'

As it only takes about an hour and a half to fly from Toronto to New York **(A:N) ( I got this from Google, so I'm not sure if it's right or not. If it's not, please let me know and I'll try and correct it) **so I got to JFK at around 10:15pm.

I walked over to the luggage conveyer belt and grabbed my six bags, dumping them onto a luggage trolley I found next to the belt.

I walked grumpily towards the front of the airport and looked around for my name on a piece of card.

I quickly found an oldish man In a black suit stood outside a black Mercedes holding a white sign post the read "McCarthy"

I pushed my trolley over to him moodily.

"Emmett?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded quickly and helped him put my cases into the trunk.

" I'm Jeffery, by the way. I'm the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's driver." he explained as I got into the back of the car.

"Who's Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I questioned confusedly. My parents had hardly told me a thing about this institute place.

"They run the institute. There both Doctor's really. Well, Mrs. Cullen is a psychiatrist." Jeffery explained as he drove down a highway.

It took about ten minutes to drive from the airport to the Institute.

The institute looked nothing like one. It looked more like a huge mansion.

It was white, had three wings, a balcony above the porch and huge windows. Out front was a water fountain. A water fountain.

"Uhh, Jeff? Are you sure we're at the right place? We look like were outside the white house," I asked skeptically.

I looked at his aura to see if he was taking the piss but his aura showed nothing but friendliness and honesty.

"Yes, were at the right place," he said getting out of the car and opening my door for me like I was some sort of celebrity.

I looked up when I heard a door open and saw a woman stood there. She was about 5ft , would probably only come up to my shoulders, she had shoulder length caramel brown hair, strange gold colored eyes, very defined features, and pale white skin, like she'd had no sun which was impossible seeing as New York got quite a bit of sun.

She was wearing a purple silk top, a waist high black pencil skirt and black high heels.

"Hello dear. You must be Emmett McCarthy. My name is Esme Cullen." she said once she'd reached us.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. You have a beautiful place here," I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh thank you dear. Now come on inside. No, leave you stuff here, we'll have someone bring it in for you." she said, leading me away from the car and Jeffery.

"Bye, Jeff, nice to meet you," I called back, grinning.

"Ah, you'll see me again soon, I expect," he said before getting in the car and driving around the back of the institute.

I followed Esme into the huge mansion, into a massive foyer. At the side of the room was a receptionist desk where a lady sat.

She waved at us as we walked past.

"I'll take you up to see Carlisle," she smiled, leading me towards a staircase.

"Carlisle?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. But call him Carlisle and me Esme. No need for formalities." she said as we stopped in front of an oak door. She rapped her knuckles on it lightly.

"Come in, Esme," a voice called out.

Esme opened the door and we walked in. There was a blonde man sat at a desk. He had white blonde hair, the same color eyes as Esme and he also had pale white skin. It was odd.

"Ah, Emmett, yes? My name is Carlisle. It lovely to meet you. Sit down, sit down," he said warmly, indicating towards a brown leather armed chair.

I sat down loudly, trying to get comfortable.

Carlisle chuckled, looking at me.

"So Emmett, it says here that you claim to see aura's? and after passing out you were talking about werewolves and leprechauns? Well, that's interesting. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Um, well. I _can_ see aura's. Like I said to my parents, I have no idea what I was on about when I was talking about pixies and leprechauns," I laughed a booming laugh. I looked properly at Carlisle's aura to see it pure black. That's odd. Really odd. I've never seen anyone with a pure black aura before. This man is not normal.

"Hmm, what can you tell me about my aura?" he said taking notes.

"It's black. Nothing else. Just black," I said confusedly.

Carlisle stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Black? That's odd. And what does Black mean?" he asked worriedly.

"death." I responded in a flat tone.

Carlisle froze. Looking at me through piercing eyes. After a minute or so he smiled brightly.

"Well, your parents may not believe you, but I certainly do. Now, that will be all for now, as it's getting late, but we'll continue this meeting in the morning yes? I'll let Esme show you to your room. Who you'll be sharing with someone else. It was lovely to meet you Emmett," he said standing up and leading me to his door where Esme was stood with a frown on her face.

As Esme led me down to my room I got fed up with the tense silence.

"So I bet you see a lot of crazy people here from time to time," I joked lightly.

"A few," she smiled as she stopped outside a door that read Edward Masen and Emmett McCarthy.

"This is your new room." she said brightly before knocking.

"Edward? This is Emmett, your new room mate I was telling you about," she smiled.

I looked past her into the room to see a youngish boy sat on a bed with a book in his lap. He had reddish brown hair and green eyes. He looked about 14.

"Hey man, I'm Emmett," I said smiling impishly.

"Edward. Nice to meet you," he grinned.

He doesn't seem so mad.

"That's because I'm not." Edward said without looking up.

"Your not what?" I asked, in a confused tone. I looked at his aura to see if he was ill or something. Nope a nice blue for creativity and kindness.

"Mad. You said He doesn't seem so mad," he explained patiently.

"I said that out loud?" I could've sworn I thought it.

"Nope, you definitely thought it," Edward grinned at me.

"…"

"Emmett sweety, I should've explained before. Edward's here because he can read thoughts," Esme explained. Her aura was the same shade of black as Carlisle's.

"Ay? He can do what now?" I said skeptically.

"Read thoughts," Esme repeated.

Yeah, and I'm the queen of England.

"Really? Esme you didn't tell me we had royalty staying. I would've dressed formally. Though he certainly doesn't sound British or look like an elderly woman." Edward chuckled.

My eyes widened in surprise. He can bloody read minds. AWESOME.

"That's so cool. I wish I had an awesome power like that. Well I can read aura's but yeah. That's not awesome." I rambled, jumping on a spare bed.

"That's pretty awesome Emmett," Edward said softly.

I shrugged indifferently.

"Anyway, you boys should get some sleep. Group meeting after lunch and Emmett, Carlisle wants you to go see him in his office at ten-thirty tomorrow morning." Esme said before backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna sleep now, Kay?" I said, grabbing my bag with my P.J's pants and walked into the en suit bathroom to change.

Once I was dressed, I shuffled back in to see the lights out and Edward in bed.

I quickly laid down in the bed I was just sat on and closed my eyes.

Well, this was going to be an eventful adventure.

**(A:n) ****I know, it's crap but eh, what can ya do? Any way, I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews. I will answer them down there because I cant remember if I've replied to everyone so yeah. And also, I'm gonna write an aura chart so every one knows what colors what. I got the aura chart from a book called Evermore: The Immortals by Alyson Noel. Anyone ever read it? Let me know in a review. **

**Any who.. On to the reviews.**

**Kouga's older woman: **Yes, I'm glad he's away from his step dad too.

**Twilightlover4evr:** Haha, thank you. I love it too (:

**LilyWhitlockhaletheblackrose: **I love that bit too. I try my hardest to put a bit of humor in here.. Not sure if its relatively funny but eh..

**Queen of Hell and Muffins: **I love your name! It's brilliant :D I have a question, is it chocolate muffins? Yes, Poor Jasper indeed. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been soo busy it's crazy.

**Jayd-n33: **Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Sexy Bexxie xx: **Emmett's power, as you can see in this chapter, is reading aura's. Thank you for reading my story.

**.Xx: **Wow, you're a bubbly person. Which is great by the way, coz so am I (: But thank you for thinking my story is amazing :D I don't mean to sound vein but I think it's pretty damn awesome too Lol x

**XXox...XX: **Wow your name was hard to write :D I'm glad you love crazy stories. Coz if you didn't, you most probably wouldn't like this one :D I love Crazy stories too.. Their awesome aren't they?

**EmoKatie123:** Why thank you. I like it too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.. :D

**Well, that's all of them, I think :D I would also like to thank everyone who put me on story alert. It appears we have new readers, Well, the more the merrier I say :L **

**Anyway, on with the aura chart: **

**Red: **Energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion, fear, ego.

**Orange:** Self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will, apathetic.

**Yellow: **Optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led.

**Green:** Peaceful, healing,compassion, deceitful, jealous.

**Blue: **Spiritual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody.

**Violet: **Highly spiritual, wisdom, intuition.

**Indigo: **Benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker/

**Pink: **Love, sincerity, friendship.

**Gray: **Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism.

**Brown:** Greed, self-involvement, opinionated.

**Black: **Lacking energy, illness, imminent death.

**White: **Perfect Balance.

**Well, that's everything I suppose. Please read and review. Even P.m me. I don't mind :L **

**Oh and next chapter: Bella goes to the mental Institute and meets everyone! **


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting The Crazys

**(A:N) Helloo dear friends. I think this is the quickest I've like ever updated. Ever. But eh, I got bored last night and decided to write the next chapter in a note pad Until 4:30am. **

**Any who, thanks to every one who reviewed, put me on story alert ect. It appears we have new readers, well welcome aboard. The more the merrier I say :D Oooh just for a warning here, in this story Bella isn't clumsy and she's got more of a backbone then she does in the books. On with the story.**

**Bella's Point of View: ****(Continued on from Chapter One)**

The door swung open to reveal a lady about twenty-five. She was about my height, with shoulder length, wavy caramel brown hair. She had really strange golden-yellow colored eyes, sharp, defined features and the palest of white skin. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello? Oh, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Esme Cullen. It's lovely to meet you dear. Come in, come in," she said smiling warmly.

"Thank You. It's nice to meet you too," I said, smiling hesitantly. Well, it wasn't that nice to meet her. She did work in a mental institute after all.

"Leave your luggage at the door. I'll have someone to take them to your new room. You'll be rooming with two other girls. You don't mind do you? Some people prefer single rooms. But we like to keep everyone together so we're more sociable," Esme questioned as we walked past a marble reception desk.

"Of course I don't mind. There were here first after all," I said quietly, not wanting to impose. Unfortunately, as I said that my British accent came out very strong.

"Oooh, your from England?" Esme said conversationally as we walked towards a large marble stair case. "My husbands from England. London to be precise. Speaking of my husband, we best hurry and get to his office. He would like to make a quick assessment before you go to your new room," she smile as she led me up the stair case and down a corridor. She led me right to the end of the white corridor where a big oak door sat.

On the wall next to the door was a plaque. It read 'Dr. Cullen. Doctor and Therapist'.

Esme raised her pale fist and rapped her knuckles lightly on the door. It was so quiet, I'm not even sure Dr. Cullen even heard.

He obviously did though as a minute later he called out a calm "Come in".

Esme swiftly opened the big heavy looking door and ushered me into the office.

The office consisted of books covering practically every wall, a big oak desk and a leather sofa in the corner of the room.

Behind the desk sat a young man who looked way too young to be a doctor. He had pale blonde hair, pale white skin, sharp features and pouty lips. **(A:N) I had to write that I'm just like in love with Peter Facinelli's lips ) **The thing that shocked me though, was that he had the _exact_ same eye color as Esme. They couldn't be related, because he was her husband. Unless they were inbreeds.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you. Please, take a seat," he said waving his hand towards a brown leather armchair that looked like something from the 18th century.

The I heard the door behind me open and close indicating Esme had left the room.

"Uh, Bella. And it's nice to meet you too Sir," I politely corrected him.

"Ah, is that a British accent I detect there? I sometimes miss England. And please, call me Carlisle," he said smiling.

I nodded my head slightly

"Now, back to business. Your parents sent you here because you ran out of your uncle's funeral saying you could see his ghost next to you in the pews. Am I correct?" he said reading from a brown folder.

"Um, yes?" I said feeling more and more like I was in the Headmaster's office receiving a detention or something. He looked up from his folders, hearing my agitated tone of voice. He smiled warmly at me.

"I understand that your scared or upset. But there's absolutely no need to be frightened when your with me. You can come and tell me anything, at anytime of the day or night. Although I wish it isn't past 12 as your not aloud to wander around at night. But you have to know that we're only here to help you," he said compassionately.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt furious. But loved at the same time. Not the kind of love a boyfriend gives to his girlfriend of a husband gives to his wife but the kind a brother or father gives to their sister and daughter.

"But I don't need help!" I insisted loudly. "I'm perfectly sane! It's not my fault my silly cow of a mum thinks I'm a loon and never wants to see me again is it? So don't treat me like one" I yelled, glaring at the furnished oak desk.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand your anger and resentment towards your parents. I'm not saying you're a… loon. I'm just saying we need to keep assessing you to see if you can see ghost's regularly or if it's just a one time thing," he explained patiently and calmly. I guess he gets yelled at all the time by his patients and their parents alike.

"I guess we'll see at the meetings. Speaking of which, your first group meeting will be tomorrow. It starts at 9:30am, your room mates will show you where it is. We have group meetings every Friday. Here, I have a schedule for you," he said, ruffling through the brown folder.

"Don't read it now, wait until you get back to your room and get settled. Speaking of which, shall I take you there now?" he said raising from his seat.

"Sure," I said, raising too. I felt more than a little nervous about meeting my new room mates. I guess I was afraid that they were nutters and would try and kill me in my sleep. Or before.

I followed Carlisle out the door and down the long corridor to the stairs. We walked up three flights of stairs and stopped at what I assumed was the top floor. By the time we got there I was huffing and puffing like I'd just run a marathon or two. I looked over at Carlisle and he wasn't the least bit out of breath.

He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"You get used to it after awhile." he chuckled.

He led me down a long cream and brown corridor. There was about twenty door's in this corridor but at the very end of the corridor it looked like there was some sort of corner or something.

As I passed the doors I noticed each had at least two golden plaques on it.

The first door I passed had two plaques on it that read 'Lauren Mallory' and 'Jessica Stanley' on the opposite side was 'Mike Newton' next to that was 'Tyler Crowley' then 'Jacob Black' on the other side, which I'd figured out was the girls side was 'Maggie Jones and Renesme Green' then on the boys side was 'Edward Mason, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock' Then finally on the girls side two golden plaques and one pink one. The pink one read 'Mary Alice Brandon' but the 'Mary' part had several black lines drawn threw it. Then underneath that read 'Rosalie Lillian Hale' Then finally my name was on a plaque.

I wonder if I could find a black permanent marker pen and cross out the Isa bit like the other girl had done.

Carlisle went to raise his hand to knock on the door but it swung open before he could get the chance to.

Stood there, was a tiny looking pixie girl. She was about 4ft. She had short spiky black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white tank. On her feet she had a pair of black stilettos. In her hand was a big, black, permanent marker pen.

"Hey, Bella," the girl greeted me like I was an old friend. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. Here," she added, handing me the marker.

"Uhm, how did you uh-" I asked confusedly, taking the pen from her outstretched hand.

"Alice is our resident psychic," a tall, gorgeous blonde girl said coming to stand next to Alice. She had long curly, pure blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white tee with black, high heeled stiletto boots.

Wait. Alice Is a what now? She didn't just say what I think she said did she?

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first got sent here," She said the last bit a little bitterly. She had a light smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes any anyone looking properly could tell it took a lot for her to force it onto her face. Her eyes though, they looked soo sad.

"I'm Rosalie by the way." she said shaking my hand.

I looked over to see Alice scrubbing the Isa of off my name plaque.

"Uhm, thanks?" I said, looking nervously at Carlisle, who was stood next to me still.

He was my glance and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella. We don't mind. It's your room now, you can decorate it how you want. Within reason of course," he gave Alice a pointed look and a small smile.

Alice shrugged and grinned. Oh god what's she done to it?

"Bella, we are going to be great friends. I've seen it. Amongst other things," she added, grinning wickedly at me before pulling me into the room.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The room looked like Barbie had just thrown up every where. Everything was pink. Literally. Even the ceiling.

The walls and ceiling was covered in this bright pink fabric stuff. It traveled from the floor, all the way up the walls and across the ceiling in the middle, it was sort of rouched up and it dipped right where the light was. There was two light pink doors, side by side on one side of the room. On the other side was three single beds side by side with a little end table in-between with a little pink lamp and a fluffy pink phone shaped like lips. The body and head rests of the beds were a darker shade of pink and the quilts and pillow cases were different light shades of pink. The carpet was a checkered sort of pink, In the corner of the room, there was a pink dressing table with a fancy mirror. And in another corner of the room was a little pink chair.

I think I'd just died and gone to hell. Seriously. I'm not joking.

"Tada! What do ya think? You like it? I did it all myself. Well with a little help from Esme and Rose to do the ceiling and stuff but I designed the whole thing myself." Alice beamed, not giving me a chance to answer all of her questions.

"Yeah. It's great," I said enthusiastically, absolutely lying through my teeth. I didn't want to hurt her feelings though. It seems like she put a lot of hard work and effort into it.

"Really? Aww thanks. Anyway, I've just unpacked all of your stuff and put it all away for you. We really, really need to order you some new clothes," Alice said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Why what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked defiantly.

She was just about to answer when Carlisle cut in.

"Alice. Calm down, she's just gotten here. You don't want to frighten her already, do you?" he chuckled.

"Sorry," Alice blushed, grinning and bouncing on the balls of her feet with her arms wrapped behind her back. She looked like a little child who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing but weren't ashamed whatsoever at being caught doing it. If that makes sense.

"It's okay," I muttered, smiling lightly.

"I'll leave you two to show Bella around, hmm?" Carlisle said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, Bella. Your British huh?" Rosalie asked politely.

I nodded my head lightly, smiling at the thought of my home country. I do miss it.

"But I've lived in America for four years now," I explained, pulling out the timetable Carlisle gave me.

"Where'd you live in England?" Alice said, peeking at my timetable.

"Ever heard of a place called Exeter?" I questioned doubtfully. Alice and Rose both shook there heads. "It's in Devon," I added.

I looked down at my time table and read it.

**Monday: 9:30: Meeting with Dr. Cullen.**

**10:30: English with Mrs. Platt.**

**12:30: Lunch.**

**1:30: Math with Mrs. Denali. **

**2:30: Science with Mrs. Denali.**

**3:30: End of the day. **

**Tuesday: 9:30: Meeting with Dr. Esme Cullen.**

**10:30: English with Mrs. Platt.**

**12:30: Lunch.**

**1:30: Math with Mrs. Denali.**

**2:30: Science with Mrs. Denali. **

**3:30: End of the day. **

**Wednesday: 9:30: Meeting with Dr. Victoria James.**

**10:30: English with Mrs. Platt.**

**12:30: Lunch.**

**1:30: Math with Mrs. Denali. **

**2:30: Science with Mrs. Denali.**

**3:30: End of the day. **

**Thursday: 9:30: Meeting with Dr. Tanya Denali.**

**10:30: English with Mrs. Platt.**

**12:30: Lunch.**

**1:30: Math with Mrs. Denali. **

**2:30: Science with Mrs. Denali.**

**3:30: End of the day. **

**Friday: 9:30: Group Meeting.**

**10:30: English with Mrs. Platt.**

**12:30: Lunch.**

**1:30: Math with Mrs. Denali. **

**2:30: Science with Mrs. Denali.**

**3:30: End of the day. **

*** Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Therapist.**

**Dr. Esme Cullen- Psychiatrist. **

**Dr. Victoria James- Mental Examiner.**

**Dr. Tanya Denali- Weight Examiner. **

I looked up when I heard Alice call my name.

"What?" I asked.

"You want us to show you around?"

"Sure," I said and Alice swung the door open before bounding out. Rosalie and I followed her, chuckling quietly.

"This corridor is all the bedrooms," she said smiling.

"Right Emmett, can read aura's. Edward can read minds, Jasper can read emotions. Lauren is Skitsophrenic, Jessica had a mental and nervous break down. Maggie can tell if your lying, so don't bother trying. Mike and Tyler are both Psychopaths, which is why they have their own rooms. Jake has really bad anger problems and fits when he's asleep, which is why he has his own room. And Nessie, well Renesme, she shares with Maggie, she can show people images in their minds. That's every one. Oh and Jasper, he doesn't talk to any one and hasn't in the year he's been here, not even to Em and Edward. So don't get offended at group meeting tomorrow if he doesn't speak to you," Alice explained the patients and their problems. I was slowly nodding along.

We reached the fourth floor.

"On this floor is the computer suits, staff rooms, staff living quarters and bath rooms. Every floor has Male and Female bathrooms." when she finished her sentence we walked back to the stair case and walked down to the third floor.

"This floor is class rooms and the gyms. It also has an indoor pool, Jacuzzi and sauna down there. The second floor," Alice continued once we got there. "Is the two libraries, the three recreational rooms, the Doctors offices and the meeting rooms. Then lastly on the first floor, which you've seen part of, is the reception area, first aid room, cafeteria and the two living rooms. That's everything I think," Alice said as we walked along a long corridor on the second floor.

"Awesome. What's this then?" I asked as Rosalie pushed open a light brown door in the middle of the corridor.

"The biggest Rec Room." she said as she pulled me in.

The floor was laminate flooring, the ceiling was white with little round lights in it and the walls were brown and cream. There was a huge bar on one side of the room (with non alcoholic drinks, obviously) and a mini bar. There was a green pool table, a few sofas and book shelves, a stereo, a TV and DVD player, an air hockey machine, a few dart boards a football table and a play station, Nintendo Wii and an XBox 360, all complete with various games. Wow.

The room was half full, or half empty. Which ever way you wanted to put it.

Sat on a white leather sofa was two girls. They looked about 16 maybe 17. One of them had short blonde hair, gray-blue eyes and a really snooty look on her face. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a tight pink blouse, and high heels. The girl sat next to her had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing similar clothes to the other girl but pale blue instead. The blonde girl was painting the other girls nails.

Two boys were playing table football (**Or uh, soccer?) **The first guy was huge. Big and beefy. He looked like a bloody wrestler or rugby player. His opponent was tiny in comparison. He was quite toned and had reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked about the same age as Alice.

"Hey Edward," Alice called, walking up to the slightly smaller boy and pecked him on the cheek. Oh, so Alice had a boyfriend. Aww, sweet.

Edward shot a goal before turning to face Alice. Emmett groaned and grumbled "never playing a game with you again, you cheat. Stupid mind reader,"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, pulling her to his chest and kissing her on the lips briefly.

"Emmett, you say that every time. Even I know that and I've only been here half a year," Rosalie chuckled.

"Hello Rosalie," the big beefy guy said, grinning sweetly at her. Hmm.

"Hello Emmett," Rosalie said smiling shyly at him.

I stood there awkwardly, feeling so much like a fifth wheel it was almost suffocating.

Edward suddenly turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Uhm, what?" I questioned nervously.

"I cant read your mind," he said, eye brows raised. Every one gasped and stopped what they where doing to look at me.

"Uh, o-kay? Is that a bad thing?" I said cautiously, hoping he wasn't a nut and would go skits on me. Edward shook his head quickly, giving me a small smile.

"No, it's just… never happened before. Like, ever." he muttered frowning.

"That is so god damned awesome," Emmett suddenly boomed. I jumped, blushing furiously.

"Is that why you got sent here? Because you have an amazingly awesome shield protecting your brain from Eddie's gift?" he grinned.

"I told you not to call me that," Edward hissed, glaring.

"Uhmm, no. I got sent here for seeing my dead uncles ghost at his funeral," I muttered.

Everything went quiet again and I was sort of afraid to lift my gaze from the floor where it was currently.

"Oh, that's awesome too. I think," he said awkwardly.

"So can you like, see dead people walking around everywhere or something?" the blonde girl from the sofa said snobbily.

"Uh, no. I've only seen my uncle. I'm not sure I can even see others," I explained to her.

"Oh," she said, disinterested she turned backed to the other girl and continued doing her nails.

"Don't mind Lauren, she's a bitch. So is Jessica, but not as much as Lauren. She sort of follows Lauren around like a puppy. They wear the same outfits and everything. Only Lauren, Carlisle and Esme can calm down Jessica when she has one of her 'episodes'," Alice explained in a whisper.

I nodded my head absentmindedly, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. The whole mind thing came as a bit of a shock. I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you," he said, sticking his hand out and shaking mine.

"It's fine, I understand. It's nice to meet you too, Edward,"

I turned, expecting to shake Emmett's hand but he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"The names Emmett McCarthy. I my friend, I can read aura's," he beamed at me when he let me go.

"It's lovely to meet you Emmett," I said gasping for breath.

"You'll get used to that," Rosalie chuckled.

"Where's Jasper?" she inquired, looking around as if expecting the boy to pop out.

"Library,: Alice and Edward said at exactly the same time, not even looking away from each others eyes.

"You'll get used to that, too," Emmett laughed loudly.

I wonder who this Jasper was? And what he was like? I remember Alice saying that he hadn't spoken to anyone in the year he's been here. I wonder why that is. For some strange reason, I really wanted to find out.

We hung out in the Rec Room for a few hours, watching films. At around eleven thirty ish, Esme came in telling us it was time for bed.

We all walked up to the fifth floor (Well, except Lauren and Jessica who had gone to bed when we started watching films) to our bedrooms, closely followed by Esme.

Once Alice, Rosalie and I got to our Barbie doll house of a room we all quickly changed, brushed our teeth and jumped into bed. The bed, even though ugly and pink, was surprisingly soft and comfy.

"Night, Bella," Alice called into the darkness.

"Night, Alice," I chuckled.

"Night Rose," Alice called out again.

"Night Ali, Night Bella,"

"Night Rosalie," I called smiling.

Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**(A:n) Well, that wasn't too bad I suppose. Coulda been better by eh, oh well. Any way, I just want to thank every one for taking the time to review and put me on author/story alert and Favorite lists. It means soo much to me its crazy. **

**Any way, if anyone is like, actually reading this authors note, which I doubt a lot of people are, I want to ask some thing.**

**If anybody wants to recommend a story for me to R&R, whether it's your story, a friend or relatives or even a good story you've read on her (preferably Jasper and Bella or Edward and Bella. Or even a Harry Potter fic) then go ahead and I shall. And if I like them enough, I shall put the name of the story and the authors username in the top Authors note of my next chapter for everyone to see. Sound good? Anyway. Review please. Love you all my dears. Xxx **


	8. Chapter Eight: Day One in Barbie Palace

**(A:N) Well, I'm already back with another chapter… Dude, I'm on a roll this week :D Well I want to thank every one for reviewing last chapter. I was blown away by all the reviews/ story alert/ favorite alerts. Ect. I think i got like 17 reviews in such a short time :D I was like wow. **

**Now, for a shout out to all the story's I've read so far…**

Running From the Past by xxBoyMeetsGirlxx 

Bumps by Crazy-Forever.

Somewhere to Belong by lionslamb86

Letters From Another World by Clarissa Frey (Suggested to me by MusicDefined) 

My Blue, Human Eyes by Violent Pixi. 

**If there's a story you suggested to me and it's not up there ^^, I either haven't put it up their by mistake or I haven't gotten around to reading it yet but I will. **

**An I'm sorry for not updating on Saturday/Sunday like I promised, I have just been soo busy revising for upcoming test's I have this month. And I apologize for the lack of quality this chapter holds, not one of my best. **

**Read on dear friends…**

**Chapter Eight- Day one in Barbie Palace.**

I woke up to Alice running around the bedroom, trying to wake Rose and I up.

"Oh Bella, thank god your awake. I thought I was going to go insane. (No pun intended) Now help me get Rose up," she said frantically.

"What's the rush?" I asked groggily, sitting up in my bright bloody pink bed.

"What's the rush? What's the- Your first group meeting is in an hour, that's what the rush is. Not to mention you and Rosalie have missed breakfast. Come on, Bella. We have to get you ready. Your going to be meeting-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who? I asked confused. As far as I knew I was just gonna be meeting a bunch of loons.

I got out of bed and walked over to Rosalie's.

"Like, everyone," Alice said quickly before rushing into the open closet. What was the pixie up to?

I bent down and whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"Rosalie Hale, if you don't get out of bed right now I might accidentally on purpose let slip to Emmett that you like him. And as more than a friend too,"

Rose sat bolt up right so quickly I didn't have time to move so she head butted me in the process. I fell back and landed on my ass.

"Owww," I yelled, rubbing my forehead.

"Serves you right," Rosalie grumbled, rubbing her head too.

Alice came rushing back in, holding an armful of clothes.

"Here ya go, Bella," she chirped, dropping some of the clothes onto my new bed.

"Whoa, what's this?" I asked wearily, pointing to the lump of fabric on the pink comforter.

"Your outfit, silly," she smiled sweetly.

"Alice, I can dress myself, you know," I smiled lightly, wow this girl was strange. But I think it's in a good way.

"And? Choppidy chop, chop, chop. Get dressed," she said, clapping her hands.

I grabbed the clothes without looking at them and walked into the bath room.

I stripped of my night clothes, turned on the shower and quickly jumped in.

Fifteen minutes later, I had Alice banging on the door and yelling at me to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses," I yelled back, wrapping myself in a towel and drying myself.

I picked up my underwear and slipped it on. I looked down at the clothes Alice had picked up for me and my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Nope, no way," I muttered.

"Alice, why in gods name is there shorts here?" I yelled through the door. I picked up the denim short shorts to examine them. The were black and had these suspender things in them.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a fully dressed Alice and Rosalie. Wow, they got ready fast.

"Because I had a vision of you wearing it. And you looked hot,"

"No. I have chicken legs," I insisted.

"No you don't," she said shoving that, a pair of fishnets and a bright blue tee that read: come over to the dark side, we have cookies and had a little monster on the front. It was kinda cute.

"Whose clothes are these anyway?" I asked curiously as I threw them on.

"Yours," Alice grinned.

"Um, no there really not," I said, confused. What the heck was she talking about?

"I had a vision of you coming here before you even knew you were coming here so I ordered you some new clothes," Alice grinned devilishly.

"huh," I said, nodding my head as Alice and Rosalie pulled me out of the gorgeous bathroom.

"Rose, you do the hair. I'll do the make up," Alice commanded like an army officer.

Half an hour later, I had my shoulder length brown hair in loose curls and my make up done lightly. I didn't look as bad as I though I would. Alice then handed me a black pair of high top converse.

"You ready? We've got about five minutes to get down to group meeting," Rosalie commented.

I nodded and followed the to of them out the door, watching as Alice locked it with a key.

I looked at her in confusion.

"There are a few nuts in here, don't want them to trash our room. Or Lauren and Jess to steal my clothes," she explained that she was getting another key cut for me.

We walked down to the second floor and along a long corridor until we reached a huge red room full up with brown arm chairs in a circle. Half of that circle was full of people.

Edward and Emmett had apparently saved us seats as there was three empty ones in between the two of them. Sat on Emmett's other side was a boy with blonde curly hair. He was slightly bigger built then Edward but no where near as big as Emmett. He looked about 18 or 19 and had these gorgeous blue eyes. Those eyes which were staring right into mine. My eyes widened and I blushed, before looking down. Alice went and sat next to Edward, I then sat next to her and Rosalie sat next to me which was next to Emmett.

I still felt the blush on my cheeks. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, he was just some nut. Wasn't he?

I looked up from my lap to gaze around me. The two girls from last night, Lauren and Jessica, was sat closely together, giving me a death glare. Then next to Lauren was a baby faced boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also looking at me strangely. Then next to him was a native American both with short brown hair and fierce looking eyes. Yep, you guessed it, he was looking at me too. I guess everyone was. Then there was an arrogant looking African American boy. Next to him sat a girl with short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was huddled with a girl with shoulder length, reddish brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Up front was Esme and Carlisle, holding hands. On either side of them was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and then a girl with bright red, flaming curly hair. The strange thing was though, they had exactly the same colored eyes. Weird. That golden color was sort of starting to creep me out a little.

Carlisle stood up, beaming.

"Welcome Bella. Well, it seems like everyone is now here. As you can all tell, we have a new patient with us. Everybody, this is Bella Swan. I want you to welcome her like you would with a family member and I hope you can all help her if she requires it," he said lightly.

Like a family member? This place reminds me soo much of that school in the film Xmen.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me again, including the mysterious blonde boy who hadn't stopped looking at me since I'd walked in..

"Why doesn't everyone introduce them selves? Starting with… Mike," Carlisle said, shifting his gaze to the baby faced boy.

The boy stood lazily up and smirked at me.

"Mike Newton. I'm seventeen." he said, not elaborating in the slightest.

The African American boy stood up then, grinning cheekily.

"Tyler Crowley. Seventeen too," he chuckled before sitting down.

If I remembered rightly, these two were Psychotic.

It went on like that from there until it was the blonde boys turn.

"Jasper, would you like to introduce your self?" Esme inquired quietly.

Oh, so this was the mysterious Jasper? That made sense now.

The boy, Jasper, his eyes quickly flickered from my face to Esme's then back to mine before dropping to his lap. He shook his head quickly and Esme reached over to pat his arm. "It's okay, sweety," she whispered to him.

His eyes didn't leave his lap again.

"So why's Bella here?" Jacob Black, the Native American inquired, sort of eyeing me up.

"Bella, why don't you introduce yourself to every one?" Carlisle asked brightly.

"Uhm, well, my name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen. I'm originally from England but I moved to Forks, Washington four years ago because my dad got offered a job as Chief of Police there. My mother works in a school teaching Art and Drama. I'm an only child. And, Uhmm, my mum sent me here because I saw my dead uncle Frank's ghost at his funeral," I muttered the last bit.

"Yeah, but she like, cant see other dead people. She told me and Jess last night. She doesn't deserve to be here and get help like the rest of us," Laurens squeaky horrible voice rang out.

My head snapped up and I glared at her.

"What Is your problem, Barbie?" I snapped at her. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing into slits.

"Honey, my problem is you. Sauntering in here with your fancy Australian accent and good looks, getting every one to practically fall in love with you. Oh look at me, I'm perfect Bella Swan, everybody loves me!" Lauren said, trying to imitate my British accent. Yeah it wasn't going too well.

"How the hell am I perfect? And nobody is in love with me you silly cow! And for your information I'm from ENGLAND, not AUSTRALIA!" I yelled at her, standing so quickly from my seat it went flying back. Everyone in the room was looking at us with fascination and anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"Well I'm sorry for making a mistake," she shrieked at me, now standing up too. "But why don't you just piss of back to England?"

"Oh trust me sweety, I would if I could. Now I suggest you shut that fucking mouth of yours before I break your nose!" I yelled before picking up my chair and sitting back down with a huff.

There was now a tense silence before Emmett's booming laughter rag out. Followed by Alice's little giggle and Edward's small chuckle.

"I like her. She's a feisty one," he chuckled, making everyone else laugh, except Jessica and Lauren. Even Jasper gave a small smile but it was gone before anyone, except me and by the looks of it Esme, could see it.

She turned to look at me and gave me a quick, knowing smile before turning away again.

Well, what the hell did that mean?

We talked for about half an hour more about how every ones weeks had been, an upcoming visit day, how Saturday was a field trip to the city and how everyone was feeling. Edward then brought up how he couldn't read my mind, no matter how hard he tried.

They were very interested in that, for some reason.

"Really? Well that's odd, very odd. And you cant here any thing? Anything at all?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Nope. Not a peep," Edward said frowning. "It's very frustrating."

"Well, I'll look into it and get back with you. Bella, would you mind if I run some test's on your brain?" Carlisle asked politely. I frowned.

"I'm not a robot you can test on, you know." I said flatly, glaring at him.

"I know your not, Bella. I just wanted to see how it works," Carlisle said softly.

"Fine," I snapped, glaring at the floor.

A loud bell rang out, scaring the crap outta me.

"Ah. Our meeting has reached an end. I'll see you all at lunch, hmm?" Carlisle said before standing up.

"What now?" I asked, slightly confused.

"English with Mrs. Platt. Or Carmen as she likes us to call her. She's Esme's older sister," Alice grinned. "Come on, I'll show you where it is," Alice chirped before she started pulling me out of the meeting room.

"We all have class together, as there's only a few of us," Rosalie explained, noticing my questioning look when I noticed everyone going in the same direction.

"Oh," I said, nodding my head in understanding. This place seemed more like a boarding school for gifted kids than a mental institution.

It's Weird…

**(A:N) I know, I know, it's short. But there wasn't really much to put in this chapter. I just needed it to fit in my plot line as to when Bella meet's Jasper. But eh, never mind. I'm considering doing this chapter in Jasper's point of view to see what he's thinking. I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you think I should. **

**Anyway, next chapter should be up as soon as I can finish writing the next chapter and typing it up. This month, updates wont be as prompt as I have at least 10 exams to study for. It's hectic. Please review and suggest any more stories/ one shot's. Can be any rating and either B/J or B/E don't mind. Even Harry Potter Fics. Don't mind.**

**P.S. Sorry for the long A:N's (: **


	9. Chapter Eight: Jasper's Point of View

**(A/N) ****I'm soo sorry for not updating a lot sooner. It's been like, what, 20 day's or something? Which isn't too bad considering I haven't updated my other story since last September (who ever read's that story I will update that as soon as I can) any way, the reason I didn't update quickly is because of exams and plus, my computer broke and everything got wiped off of it, including the next two chapter's of I think I'm going crazy over you and all my revision guides. Luckily I was able to get copys of the revision guides or I would've failed everything. Still got three or four exams left and then I'm done. I'm not even in my last year of school and I have more exam's then some of them :S it's nuts. Anyway I got like 21 reviews for last chapter, (okay, now 22, got a new one whilst writing this chapter) I want to thank everyone who reviewed. sorry for the long A:N **

**Just a warning here… there is a lot (well, not loads) of swearing in this chapter, so if any young, young readers are reading this I'm not going to tell you not to read this chapter coz you most likely will anyway, but don't come crying to me when your parents tell you of for swearing (: **

**On with the story.**

**Chapter Eight: Jasper's point of View. **

My eyes shot open as I felt someone jump on the end of my bed, startlin me awake.

My eyes narrowed when I saw it was the big goof ball that was Emmett.

Emmett had been here a year longer then me (which now makes it two years for him, one for me) He was huge, and it's hard not to be intimidated by him when you first meet him. But once you got to know him more and was around him a bit, okay a lot, you realize that his bright hazel eyes, curly brown hair and dimples mean you no harm.

"Morning Jazzy," he boomed in a girlish voice, copying that idiotic girl, Lauren. God I hated that girl. I sent out a heavy dose of sadness and he started to sob.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up, man, I'm trying to sleep over here," I heard Edward groan from his bed.

"It's Jazz, Eddie, don't be mean to me," Emmett cried even harder. I chuckled at him.

Edward had been here for 3 and a half years now, poor bloke, he was 16, which made him 12 when he came here. Emmett however, was 19. Even though there was a 3 year age gap between the two of them, they still got on like a house on fire.

Edward had the strangest hair ever. It was reddish brown, and stuck up every where. Literally. No matter how much we'd all tried to tame it, Esme included, but absolutely nothing worked. He had bright green eyes and a lop sided smile.

He was a scrawny looking kid actually but he had more muscle's than most and could take you down if you pissed him off.

Even though I'd only spoken to the two of them like twice in the year I'd been here, I still thought of them as my best friends, brothers even. We looked out for each other. Unless it came to Alice, they were on their own if she was on the warpath.

We had a tight knit group for a bunch of kids in a nut house, only five of us. Me, Edward, Emmett and then there was Alice, Edward's girlfriend, who'd been here four years and was also 16 and then Rosalie who'd been here six months and Emmett was quite taken by her. Rosalie was 18, same age as me, which was odd considering we'd been mistakin' for twin's on our little 'field trips' we went on every Saturday.

I didn't mind it though, it was nice to have some sort of a family. Considerin' mine abandoned me.

Yesterday, in my one to one meetin' with Carlisle, he had told me that we'd be getting a new patient today.

I didn't mind, but he just wanted me to 'try' and socialize with the girl, as he'd put it. Not likely.

In about half an hour was our group meeting for the day and we'd be meeting this new girl.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, removing the emotions I'd inflicted in Emmett and slamming the door shut and locking it before either him or Edward could get there.

I heard Emmett groan "Asshole,"

I smirked as I turned on the shower, stripping of my boxer shorts I jumped in the shower when the water was warm enough.

Around ten minutes later, I turned of the shower head and stepped out, wrapping a white fluffy towel round my waist as I did so. I unlocked the bathroom door, grinning smugly as I walked passed a grumbling Emmett and a laughing Edward and walked into our closet. I walked over to my section, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and swiftly put them on.

I then looked over to the large rack of trousers (**A:N: Pants?) **Courtesy of Alice Brandon. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. I then shoved on a black drop dead Tee that read 'Fresh till Death'.

O then, finally, shoved on a pair of battered old All star high top converse.

When I walked back into the room, I saw Emmett out of the shower, just about to walk into the closet and I figured Edward was already in the shower, considering he wasn't in the room.

Once I'd blow dried my hair, I had to wait like, 10 minutes for Edward to do his hair and then we were on our way. Thank god. Seriously, we take longer then girls to get ready.

Once we'd gotten into down and into the meeting room, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya and Victoria was sat in a semi circle along with Maggie, Nessie, Mike, Tyler and Jacob.

"Ahh, boys, come in, come in," Carlisle said warmly. I did have to hand it to him, he was the most patient bloke I have ever met, and will probably ever will meet, especially with me. Carlisle was one of the only people I talked to, and that was very, very, rarely. Not that anyone knew that of course, except maybe Carlisle, Edward and maybe Alice. Half the people in here had given up on me. Not that I blamed them. I would too If I were in their position.

"Jasper." Edward warned, obviously reading my thoughts. I shrugged as I took a seat next to him. About half a minute after I'd taken a seat, Lauren and Jessica came in, looking as plastic and Barbie like as ever. Jessica went to sit down but Lauren squealed and bounded over to me, giggling.

"Morning, Jazzy," she beamed, repeating Emmett's previous word's she looked at me through her eye lashes. Was that shit supposed to look cute or something? Edward snorted from next to me.

'Dude, tell her to fuck of or something please?' I thought to him, which I occasionally did. He rolled his eyes but complied as I tried my best to ignore the nasal voice ringing in my ear that belonged to Lauren.

"Lauren, I've told you soo many times. Jasper doesn't like you and never will, now fuck of will you? Jesus," Edward snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at Edward, then turned to pout at me before bouncing of retardedly (Not even a word but hey) to sit next to a jittery Jessica who was sat next to Jacob. I'd be Jittery too if I was sat next to that twat, he's crazy.

"True, true," Edward murmured.

"Well, that was blunt, Edward," Emmett chuckled and Edward shrugged at him, giving that lopsided grin of his.

A minute or so later, Alice and Rosalie walked in followed by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

Seriously, she was gorgeous… She had long brown curly hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and she was really pale. Almost as pale as Carlisle, Esme and the other doctors. She was wearing short denim short shorts that had black suspender's attached to them and those awkward looking fish net tights, a blue tee that had a little monster on it and a pair of converse. Wow, she was hot.

I knew I was starin' but I didn't care nor could I find it in me to care.

She gazed around the room quickly before those gorgeous eyes landed on mine. I was literally mesmerized. Frozen in place. Unable to tear my gaze away. What the hell was this chic doin to me?

Before I knew it and way before I wanted it, her eyes widened and snapped to the ground and a bright blush crept up her cheeks. She was adorable. Her emotions shocked me though. They were really, really weird. She had at least 6 different emotions going on at once. Which generally didn't happen to sane people. Maybe she _was _a nut after all. Duh, Jasper, it is a mental institution your in. Idiot.

I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to glare at him.

He and Emmett weren't that surprised by her good looks so I'm guessing they met her last night when I was in the library.

Rose and Alice went to sit in the gap between Edward and Emmett and the girl sat next Emmett, diagonal from me.

I kept my eyes on the girl as she finally raised her gaze from her lap and glanced around, scrutinizing everyone individually.

Carlisle stood up, smiling brightly. His emotions warm and welcoming. As always.

"Welcome, Bella. Well, it seems like everyone is here now. As you can all see, we have a new patient with us today. Everybody, this is Bella Swan. I want you to welcome her like you would with a family member and I hope you can all help her if she requires it," he said, looking at us all.

Well, that's ironic. Beautiful Swan. The name suits her though. Not sayin she looks like a swan. Everybody was suddenly looking at her again, including me. Not that I'd really looked away from her face, but still.

"Why doesn't every one introduce themselves? Starting with… Mike," Carlisle suggested, picking someone at random.

The introductions went swiftly, every one saying where they were born, their ages, why they were here… that sort of thing. I had to restrain myself on several accounts, from sending out heavy waves of pain to the boys when I felt their lust towards Bella. I froze when Esme asked me if I wanted to introduce myself.

No. Nope. No way. Not in a million years. A million, gazillion years.

My eyes flickered to Esme's face, then back to Bella's. I saw and felt her curiosity before I dropped my gaze to my lap.

I quickly shook my head and felt Esme pat my arm.

"It's okay, sweetie," she whispered, not very quietly so probably everyone heard her.

I didn't look up again.

"So, why's Bella here then?" Jacob inquired and I felt another huge dose of lust coming off of him. Ass hole. He was dating Nessie and he was lusting after this girl. Whatta dick.

"Bella, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Esme questioned, "I'm sure they'd love to know you,"

I was shocked when I realized the sound of Bella's voice made me want to melt.

"Uhm, well, my name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen. I'm originally from England but I moved to Forks, Washington four years ago because my father got offered a job as chief of police there. My mum works in the local high school teaching art and drama. I'm an only child, and urmmm, my mum sent me here because I saw my dead uncle Frank's ghost at his funeral," she mumbled the last bit quietly.

God that accent was sexy as fuck. I heard Edward snort and lightly nod his head in agreement. I guess he thought so too. Alice would kick his ass if she knew. I flinched when Edwards foot connected with my shin. Dick. Head.

"Yeah, but she like, cant see other dead people. She told me and Jess last night, didn't she Jess? She doesn't deserve to be here and get help like the rest of us," Laurens horrible voice broke me out of my thoughts. What a bitch. Every one deserves to be here and get help. Except maybe her. Wow, that was harsh.

"What is your problem Barbie?" I heard Bella say angrily.

"Honey, my problem is you. Sauntering in here with your fancy Australian accent and good looks, getting everyone to practically fall in love with you. 'oh look at me, I'm perfect Bella Swan, everybody loves me,'" Lauren said, trying and failing to imitate that wonderful British accent. Was this girl as thick as shit or what? Edward's emotions changed from anger to amusement. "Down boy," he whispered to me.

"How the hell am I perfect? And nobody is in love with me you silly cow! And for your information, I come from _England _not _Australia!_" Bella yelled and I heard her chair hit the ground, indicating that she was now stood up.

I felt her anger and amusement along with Lauren's humility and everybody else's anticipation. So, Bella thinks this is funny? Wow, a girl who can stick up for her self and enjoy it. There's a first. Well, except from Alice and Rosalie. They are to girls I wouldn't willingly get into an argument with.

"Well, I'm sorry for making a mistake." Lauren shrieked, rising as well, trying to get the upper hand of the situation.

"But why don't you just piss of back to England?" I suddenly felt pissed of at that. Whether it was my anger or Bella's I didn't know but I had a hunch.

"Oh, trust me sweetie, I would if I could. Now I suggest you shut that fucking mouth of yours before I break your nose!," Bella yelled, grabbing her fallen chair, righting it and sitting down with a huff.

There was a tense silence until Emmett being Emmett decided to break it by laughing loudly, closely followed by Alice and Edward.

"I like her, she's a feisty one," he chuckled causing everyone else to start laughing, minus tweedle dum and tweedle dee. **(A:n/ anyone ever seen the Inbetweeners? Feisty one you are :D) **

I felt a small smile creep up my face but as soon as I realized it was there it was gone again.

I felt Esme's pride and shock though so I'm guessing she saw it. Notices everything that woman does.

We talked about the usual subjects for about half an hour before Edward brought up that he couldn't read Bella's mind. That was odd. He can read everyone's mind, unfortunately.

"For you or for me?" Edward whispered smiling.

'both'

He nodded his head, smiling.

Carlisle then asked Bella if he could run some tests on her to find out how it worked. At first she was pissed off but relented even if it was reluctantly.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the meeting and time for English.

I heard Alice and Rosalie explain to Bella the whole school thing. It was kinda weird going to school considering we were all in a mental institution. But Carlisle and Esme insisted that just because we were here, it didn't mean we couldn't do lessons too.

Great, I was gonna have to spend a whole day cooped up with Bella and her weird emotions.

Just… Great.

**(A:n/) Well, that's it for this chapter (: Sorry that it isn't too long, just wanted every one to know what Jasper thinks :D **

**I was listening to Katy Perry- Hot & Cold earlier, and I realized how much that song reminds me of Edward Cullen. If you don't know what I mean then go listen to it but Keep Edward in mind from Twilight all the way through to Breaking Dawn and you should understand what I'm talking about. **

**The song I listened to while writing this chapter was Lifehouse-You and Me. Go listen to it, seriously. It's Beautiful :D x **

**Any way, read and review people :P x**


	10. Chapter Nine: So You Think You're Crazy?

**(A:N/) Hello all. I am back with another chapter of I think I'm going crazy over you. Finally. Now, thank you all so much for reviewing. I got 15 reviews for last chapter. Thank you all so much. And for any one who reads my other story, yes I finally updated after nine months. Hooray :D Any way, I was nervous about writing last chapter but I'm glad you all liked it. Don't forget, constructive criticism is welcome but don't put it in a flame type way. Well, you can if you want to, but I have to say they make me laugh and not angry or insulted like you probably hoped for. And I'm sorry for anything spelt wrong in this chapter, my spell check doesn't seem to be working.**

**On with the story… **

**Chapter Nine: So you think you're crazy?**

Thank God for that… I had just spent the past hour doing science, which I'm rubbish at by the way, with a woman who could spot everything. She seriously had the eyes of a hawk. I went to give Alice a note because Jasper had literally been glancing at me all day, but Ms. Denali grabbed it before it even reached Alice. I'm so glad she didn't read it aloud like teacher's in my old school would've done. Now that would be embarrassing. Especially with Jasper sitting at the table behind me.

That, was torture. Having him behind me. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel the hole he was burning into the back of my head with his piercing blue eyes.  
And what was more, at lunch, Alice practically dragged me and Rosalie over to the same table as Emmett, Edward and Jasper. And by 'coincidence' once I'd reached the table, the only seat available, was the one in-between Alice and Jasper. So I was forced to try and not touch him all through dinner and have that awkward but piercing gaze on me again. The workings of the evil Alice. Damn her and her psychicness. Oh my god, I'm going crazy In here. Two days in and I'm already talking to myself (well, thinking to myself) and making up words that probably make no sense whatsoever. God help me please.

"Bella? You Okay there?" Rosalie asked curiously.  
"What? Yeah fine, why?" I asked looking up at her. We were currently sat in the Rec room. When I say we, I mean Alice, Rosalie and I.  
"I dunno, you just sort of, spaced out there. Seeing any, you know, dead people and it's gotcha freaked out?" Rosalie continued.  
"That's what I was like when I first started getting my visions properly," Alice put in.

I smiled at their good-heartedness. Bless them.

"Nope. No ghostie's as of yet. I'll let you know if I spot one, yeah?" I laughed along with them.  
"No, but seriously Bella, what's up?" Alice said once our laughter had died down a little.  
"Nothing. Really. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm fine. Honestly," I told them. Though I could tell by the looks on their faces, that they didn't believe me in the slightest. Was worth a shot. Not a very big one with a psychic sat next to me but eh, what can you do.

"Bella? Bella? See, you're doing it again. Spacing out. Tell me, or I will kill you," Rosalie threatened lightly.  
I was about to reply, but before I could speak, Alice cut me off. They tell me to talk to them but when I try, I get interrupted. Typical, right?  
"Oooh, it's Jasper! Someone's got a crush," Alice sang loudly, beaming.  
"Shush, will you be quiet, someone might here you," I snapped, looking around the deserted room.  
"So it's true? You do fancy Jasper?" Rosalie gasped and Alice's grin got even wider.

My eyes widened at her comically.  
"What? No! I never said that," I glared. This better not get out that I fancied Jasper Whitlock. Because I didn't. I don't even know the guy. How can I have a crush on someone who never speaks to anyone? Like, ever? It's not possible. Well, it is. People fall in love with mutes and deaf people all the time. Wait, love? This was never about love. This was about the crush I have on Jasper. I mean the crush they _think _I have on Jasper. Bella, just shut up, okay?

"She's thinking about him again," Alice smirked, giving me this pointed look that said, 'I'm the psychic one and I know everything'. God, I could see that that was going to get real annoying, and fast.  
"No I am not. Just because I'm zoning out for a couple of seconds, doesn't mean I'm thinking about a boy. Every time you space out, do you think about Edward?" I said, glaring lightly. I wasn't really mad at them. They just wouldn't drop this whole idea they have going on.

" More or less. Either that or I'm having a vision," she smirked even wider at the look on my face. She knew she was getting to me and she loved every second of it. She's the she Devil.  
I huffed.  
"And you, Rosalie, when you zone out, are you thinking about Emmett?" I smirked at the blush on Rosalie's face.  
"No point in trying that one, Bellsy, I already got Rose to say she liked Em the second month she was here," Alice laughed loudly.

I sighed. Clearly they wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. Well, Rosalie might if I worked her enough. But Alice, well let's just say Alice is a tough nut to crack.

"Well….. shut up," I huffed, folding my arms in frustration.  
"I knew it would only take her a day to crack. Em owes me a $10," Rosalie said smugly.  
"Wait, you were betting on me liking Jasper? How the hell did you even manage to bet? I only got here yesterday," I questioned, cofused.  
"Alice had a vision of Jasper liking the new patient a week ago," Rosalie explained.  
"Oh," I said, nodding. I should have guessed.

"Crap," Alice said suddenly, bounding to her feet.  
"What," I said loudly, eyes wide in alarm. Had somebody heard our conversation? I cant have people thinking that I liked Jasper. Especially when It wasn't true. I couldn't get his hopes up. It could crush him. Well, of he was the type of guy who got crushed when a girl didn't like him. So what if he was meant to have like me. He doesn't speak.

"We're gonna be late for dinner," Alice moaned, sighing.  
"Will we get into trouble if we're late?" I asked confusedly as I rushed out of the Rec room, following Alice and Rosalie.  
"No, of course not. You really think out of all of the 'carers' you've met today that they would scold you for tardiness?" Alice laughed.  
"Then why are we rushing?" I gasped as we ran down the stairs. Why couldn't they install lift's into this place?  
"This place is full of piggy boys, Emmett included, if your late, theres nothing left to eat," Alice said simply.  
I nodded my head, finally getting what she was saying.

We finally reached the 'cafeteria' I say it like that because it was more like a big dinning room like you see in those grand houses in old movies.  
True to Alice's word, when we got there, the big plates in the center of the table were nearly empty. Charming.

"Emmett," Alice groaned, taking a seat next to Edward, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why did you have to take all the food? I'm starving," she glared feircley.  
"Calm down, pixie.. Your boyfriend saved you a plate. I'm surprised you didn't 'see' that," he snapped, looking at her with an amused look In his eyes. Alice beamed when Edward handed her a plate of food.  
"What about us?" Rosalie snapped, glaring at everymale who dared to look at her right now.  
"Jasper, will you please do the honors, and save me from getting my head ripped of?" Emmett laughed, looking at Jasper who sat across from me. To Jasper's left there were two plates full of food. He grabbed one and handed it to a glaring Rose and handed the other to me.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said hesitantly. His eyes flashed to mine and he flashed a small smile.  
"No problem, Bella," he muttered. My eyes widened, along with his and everybody elses once we all realized he'd just spoken. Wow.  
"Jasper," Esme gasped, beaming. She was just about to say something else when Jasper bolted from his seat and sped towards the door. Before I knew it, I was up out of my seat and running after him.

I practically chased him all the way to the library before he stopped.  
"Jasper! Jasper, wait. Please?" I gasped for breath as I followed him to a corner of the library that was partially hidden by a bookacase. He stopped, sighed and turned around to look at me.

When I didn't say anything he turned around and slumped into an armchair.  
"Look, Jasper. I know you don't ever talk to anyone and how that must have been really hard for you, but you can't just run away from things. Especially not from people who care about you. And I know I'm probably prying in your problems, but I'm just… trying to look out for you I guess. And that probably sounds so weird considering you've just met me, but I'm that type of person," I finished, taking a deep breath. I looked down at him to see that he hadnt moved from his position.

"Alrighty then," I said, rolling my eyes. I wasn't expecting him to answer, but it wouldn't have hur to show some sign of acknowledgment. I looked around me at all the books and an idea popped into my head. I'd figured earlier that Jasper wasn't much of a social person and prefered to be alone with his books then be with a group of people. So, I guess I'd just have to get him to be more social. Maybe then he might talk a little more. I know it sounded weird; but I really felt the urge to help this guy. Which was odd considering we were both in a mental institute.

I grabbed a book from a shelf and made my way back over to were Jasper was sitting. He now had a thick history book in his hand. So he was more of a factual boy then a fictional? Interesting. I looked down at the book I had grabbed absentmindedly. It was Mansfeild Park by Jane Austen. Good Book. I sat down quietly in an arm chair across from Jasper and smiled inwardly when I saw him lift his gaze from his book to me in a confused manner. I guess he thought I had left.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you, Jasper?" I questioned, knowing he wouldn't answer. It did shock me when he lightly shook his head. I thought he wouldn't acknowledge me at all.  
"Good. What are you reading there?" I questioned, trying to start up a conversation I knew would never start. He gingerly lifted his book and I read the title: _Battle Cry of Freedom by James M. McPherson._ A War book?

"Oh, so your into wars, huh? I'm more of a classical kind of girl. But then I like fantasy and horror's," I said, smiling lightly at him.  
"Although I did find it fasinating when we learnt about the American Cival War in History. It's probably more interesting to me because I'm from England and everybody here was brought up with it. Though I suppose it counts on the person, doesn't it?" I asked a futile question.

"So, ever heard of Devon, Jasper?" I asked, opening my book. He nodded his head quickly and his eyes flickered back to his book.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm disturbing you. I'll be quiet now,"I said quickly, not wanting him to get pissed of with me. Though there was a chance he might already be, considering I followed him here and wouldn't shut the hell up. I was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous around Jasper? I rambled when I was nervous or uncomfortable. I couldn't help it. It was a trait I inherited from my father.

It went on like that for a few hours, the both of us just reading silently. My eyes casually glancing towards his face every now and again and him doing the same to me. Though it was never at the same time, we did catch eyes every once in a while but he quickly looked away and left me wondering what the heck was going on in that mind of his. I finally glanced at the grand father clock not far from where we were sitting and my eyes widened in surprise. It was now 12:22. Our curfew was over an hour ago.

"Shit!" I yelped, jumping up. Jasper looked up suddenly, startled.  
"Jasper, it's like, half twelve," I said loudly, grabbing a book mark from the table in between us and marking my page. His eyes widened and he copied my movement. We both ran towards the door and peaked out. No one was there. Although I guess he already knew that, considering that he would be able to feel them there. It was pitch black in the corridor though. We somehow had to make our way from the second floor to the fifth floor in total darkness. Perfect.

I let Jasper lead the way as I had a hunch that he'd done this before. And bearing in mind I only got here yesterday and would no doubt get lost if I were on my own. We quietly ran up the two flights of stairs that led to the fifth floor and Jasper lead the way through the many corridors on our floor. Once we'd finally reached our corridor, Jasper stopped outside his room and turned to look at me.

I smiled lightly at him and waved.  
"Goodnight, Jasper," I whispered before quietly opening my door and creeping in. Though I should've expected Alice and Rosalie to still be awake, but It gave me a fright when Alice squealed.  
"So, what happened?" she beamed.  
I sat down on my bed, grinning as I placed my book on my bedside table. I still hadn't gotten used to all the pink yet. It hurts your eyes.

"What happened with what?" I said innocently.  
"Oh, don't give us that crap, Isabella Swan.. what happened with you and Jasper? You've been gone for hours now," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Shouldn't you already know what happened?" I pointed out.  
"I cant see everything you know," she snapped half-heartedly.  
"Nothing really happened, to be honest. I followed him to the library, talked for a second, and then we both read," I explained in an offhand tone.

"That's really all that happened?" Rosalie said skeptically, giving Alice a look.  
"That's all that happened," I said pointedly, hoping they would drop it. There really was nothing to tell.  
"Well, that soo wasn't worth staying up for," Alice rolled her eyes, laughing.  
"Shut up. What did you expect? For him to get down on one knee and propose?" I snorted, grabbing my nightclothes and heading towards the bathroom.

Once I'd finished and walked back out into the room, all the lights were of and Alice and Rosalie were talking quietly in the dark about Jasper.  
"Right Bella?" Alice asked as I got into bed.  
"What?" I asked confused. How the hell where they expecting me to join into their conversation like that when I had just walked into the room?  
"if Jasper didn't like you, then why are you the only one he's talked to in months? Lauren practically throws herself at him everyday and as far as we know, he's never uttered a word to either her nor Jessica," Rosalie murmured.

I thought for a second, a little annoyed that they were still going on about their theory of Jasper having a crush on me.  
"Well, maybe he does like Lauren but he's too shy to approach her?" I said, not even fooling myself.  
"That, my friend, is crazier then Jessica herself," Alice said seriously. It was quiet for a second before we all burst into loud giggles.

"Girls?" Esme's voice said from the door way, startling us all.  
"Can you please keep it down please and try and get some sleep? We're going on a trip tomorrow and you need to be up bright and early. We're leaving at nine. And Bella, I would like to talk to you tomorrow after we get back about breaking curfew," she said before shutting the door.

"Wow. It's like she always knows when we're doing something wrong," Rosalie said curiousley.  
"Hmmhmm," Alice hummed absentmindedly before quickly changing the subject to what we were going to wear tomorrow.

I had a feeling Alice was going to try her hand at matchmaking tomorrow.

**(A:N/) ****Soo,, what did you all think of it? I'm sorry I didn't update quickly but it's now here! Let me all know what you thought of this chapter and if anyone has any good idea's about where they should go on their trip let me know. Bearing in mind they are based in New York! :L :L XX**


	11. Chapter Ten

(A:N/) Helloo dear readers! Dreadfully sorry for the long wait. Would've been up much sooner hadnt it been the fact that my microsoft word stopped letting me view my stuff. Therefore, i was unable to continue to finish this chapter even though i had already written over half the chapter already. So i had to re-write it from memory. Which let me tell you, isn't too easy! This by the way, is written on Notepad, unfortunatley. Which has no spell check or grammer corrector, so i appologize for any mistakes made on this chapter. Blame my lap top, not me :D Any way, i got like, 22 reviews for the last chapter, which i'm mildly suprised at, to be honest. I wasnt even expecting 10,  
considering last chapter was just a filler to get the plot line moving along, but i'm not exactley complaining about that! I'd just like to say, even though the song i'm listening to right now has nothing to do with this chapter whatsoever, i've decided to put it on here anyway. It's Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Ever heard of it? if not, go listen to it :D Anyway,, read on my friends.

Chapter Ten: I see London, I see France, I see Lauren's Underpants!  
When i woke up the next morning, i groaned when i looked at the fluffy pink alarm clock to see it was 6:45. Who the hell set my alarm clock for that time of the god damned moring? I guess i should have known. "Good morning sunshine, the earth says 'Hello'," Alice chirped, grinning at me as she bounced around the room, getting ready. "and Bella says, 'shut the fuck up," i groaned before laying back down and placing my pillow on my head. "And Rose says, 'if the two of you dont shut the hell up and let me sleep, i'll cut of your heads," came Rosalie's muffled yell. I couldnt help it. Even though it was waaaay to early to be coherent, i giggled.  
"I can see, Bella, you, like Rosie here, are not a morning person," Alice chuckled before yanking of my quilt covers and tickling my bare feet.

Squealing, i sat bolt upright, my pillow falling of my head and on to the floor. i yanked my feet out of Alice's grasp and curled my legs up underneath me, glaring. "What, in god's name are you doing up so early?" i asked between clenched teeth. "We havnt got that long to get ready Bella Bean," Alice grinned as she went into the closet. "What the hell?" i asked, confused. "We dont leave until 9. Esme said last night," i said loudly so she could hear me. "Do you have to be so loud?" Rosalie snapped, sitting up crossly, her hair sticking up everywhere. "You have to get up anyway, Rosie, dont go shouting at Bella Bear," Alice smiled, as she came back into the room. "What is it with you and all these nicknames?" I asked, getting up from my bed. Alice shrugged and i walked quickly into the vacant bathroom and locked the door.

Twenty or so minutes later, i turned of the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around me as i did so, grabbing a smaller pink towel for my hair. "Bella?" Alice called through the shut door. "You done in there? Rose wants a quick shower," she said before turning the door knob, finding it locked.  
"Yeah, hang on," i said and walked over to the door and quickly unlocked it, letting a tired Rose in and Alice drag me out and lead me towards the vanity table. "Can i do you're hair and make up?" Alice asked politely. I'm guessing she felt bad for not asking yesterday.  
"Course," I couldnt say no. Alice looked like the type of girl who enjoyed that kinda thing too much. "So, Edward told me that Jasper went back last night, grinning like a fool," Alice said loudly over the roar of the hairdryer. "Really?" i said casually, trying not to appear happy by that. I didnt really know why i was happy by that. It's not like i liked Jasper or anything.

"Yes, really," Alice laughed at me. But not in the mean kinda way. "Well, did he say anything else? You know, i thought maybe he'd..." i trailed of, not really knowing what to say. "No, but Edward did say that his thoughts were all jumbled and hard to read. Just replaying your little 'meeting' in his head over and over again," Alice smirked as she turned of the hair dryer and un plugged it. "Now, do you want me to curl your hair, or put it up?" Alice asked, playing with my now dry locks.  
"Well, pick whatever you think looks best with whatever you've picked out for me to wear today, and if i've got the right idea about you, which i'm sure i have, they you have picked out something," i laughed as she gave me a sheepish grin and a little shrug.

By the time Rosalie had gotten out of the shower, Alice had curled my hair slightly and put it up in a loose bun, letting a few strands of hair stray down here and there, and had a little blue flower pinned to the side of my head. It looked beautiful. Not to casual but not to classy; the perfect hairstyle for the city of New York. "You look beautiful, Bella," Rosalie said, blowdrying her hair. "Thank you," i said, blushing heavily. Coming from someone who looked like Rose, that was a huge confidence booster. By the time we were all ready, it was just after 8. i was wearing a knee length, light blue flowy thin strapped dress that had little beads on the breast part with little gladiator sandles. Alice wore something similar to mine, but was yellow and Rose wore a cute little white strappless dress with high heeled sandals.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast and show of how hot we look," Alice laughed and led us out of the room and down to the first floor where the cafeteria sat. Mostly every one was in there, by the looks of it. The only people who appeared to be missing was Jessica and Lauren. I walked over to the buffet type table and grabbed a small plate. I was just about to get some toast when i walked into some one. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry," i imediatley appologized, looking up. As soon as i did though, i froze. Because right now, i was looking into the gorgeous blue eyes i'd dreamt about the previous night. "Oh shit, i'm so sorry Jasper," i mumbled, looking down. He nundged me with his shoulder, casuing me to look up, only to see him smiling lightly at me, as if saying "it's okay, it happens," or maybe that was just me imagining things. Maybe i was crazy after all. "How are you this morning, Jasper?" i asked, finnaly grabbing some toast. He shrugged before grabbing some too. "I know how ya feel. Alice woke me up at a quater to seven, just to get ready for today," i laughed, grabbing some juice. He let out a small chuckle, before looking at me properly. He gave me a bright smile and opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something. But as soon as it opened, it closed again, and he stared at me deeply. I couldnt look away. His eyes were drawing me in. Wow, that sounded incredibley cheesy. His eyes were drawing me in? God Bella, what are you, a ten year old girl with her first crush?

"BELLA BOO! JAZZY POO! OVER HERE," Emmetts loud voice boomed, followed by light laughter. I turned around to see him waving madly at us. Laughing, i walked swiftly over to were they were all sat, closely followed by Jasper. "Again, what is up with you nicknames for me?" i said, giggling as i sat down next to Alice. "Nothing, Bubbles. I just like naming people," Emmett said grinnig as well as Alice. Who also like calling me all these extravagent names. "Any way, Bella Boo?" i asked, as i bit into my toast. "You like?" he said beaming as he shoved eggs into his mouth. I swallowed my food and wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Not if you eat like that," Pig. "Like what?" he asked, confused, his mouth full of food. "Dude, you're eating like you haven't ate for months. Which is physically impossible for you," Edward laughed from the other side of Alice. Emmett shrugged, not at all offended and carried on eating.

Around 50 minutes later, Esme came in to tell us that we needed to leave. I'd noticed that they never ate around us. Like, they didnt have breakfast with us. But when they had lunch and dinner with us yesterday, they'd just pushed their food around their plates a little. It was strange. We were all lead out to the front of the house, where a little mini bus thing was waiting for us, with a carlisle in the drivers seat, smiling broadly at us all. "Where are we going?" Maggie asked curiously as she got into the van and sat up front next to Nessie and Jake.  
"It's a secret," Carlisle said as the rest of us piled in. At the back of the bus, there was four seat's all attached like a little bench. After a bit of persuading, i was forcefully shoved in the back next to Jasper. On the other side of Jasper sat Emmett then Rosalie. And in the two seats in front of them sat Alice and Edward.  
Esme walked out and checked the van.

"Where is Lauren and Jessica?" she asked smiling. When everyone shrugged she sighed and stalked back into the house. She returned five minutes later, looking very disgruntled with Lauren and Jessica following behind her. My jaw dropped when i saw what they were wearing. Lauren was wearing the shortest pair of booty shorts ever, a tight pink tank and the highest heels in the world and Jessica was wearing similar, as per usual, but a short denim skirt instead. "Where do you think we're going? A strip club?" Rose snorted as they sat down in the two seats infront of Jasper and i. "We just want to look nice," Lauren said sweetly before giving me a death glare. Most likely because i was sat next to Jasper. "I wonder why they want to look nice?" i said quite loudly and Jasper snorted from next to me. Which didnt really help as Lauren only glared even more. If that was possible.  
Well great, i had to spend the whole day with Barbie and her wannabee giving me death glares.

We drove in the bus for about half an hour before we finally stopped. We were parked outside a little coffees shop that was called, 'Common Grounds,' (A:n/) actually a coffee shop in Brooklyn, where this is based.)  
It looked... cozy. it was small, and not too fancy. it looked homey. We all piled out of the bus and into the shop, which wasnt very busy. Just three or four other customer's scattered about. "Everyone, sit down," Esme called before she and Carlisle went to the counter and talked to and older looking guy. We looked around and Edward found a round table big enough for the six of us to sit down at. "This is nice," Alice said as she leant into Edward. "it's cozy,"i added, looking around myself. When i lookedn back at the other's i saw Jasper looking at me, but once he'd known i'd caught him, he looked quickly away. I looked down at my lap, trying to hide my blush that i could feel creeping up my cheeks. "What can i do for ya?" the old guy asked as he came over to us. I looked up at him and smiled. He reminded me of my Grandad. He was kinda short, had bright eyes, a full head of white hair and a big smile. "Coffee," Every one answered but me. "And you, little lady?" he asked after writing down the other's orders. "Um, can i have a hot chocolate, please?" i asked politely. "Course you can, after asking so nicely," he said grinning and walked away.

I looked around again and noticed a little archway in the corner of the room and decided to go check it out. "I'll be right back, you guys," i said before standing up and walking over there. In the little room, well, it was a series of little rooms really, was a little library type thing, a room with more tables and what i presumed to be the kitchen. I walked over to the book shelves and browsed the selection of books. There were quite a few there i'd read, manly the classics, and there was other books that i'd never even heard of before. "You know, you different," a voice said from behind me. I jumped, not expecting anyone to have followed me and turned around. I was shocked as hell when i saw only Jasper stood there. "Am i?" i asked, just remembering he'd spoke again. "Yeah," he said, smiling slightly. "And is that a good thing?" i asked nervously, i didnt want him to think i was a freak or something. He nodded his head, leaning against the wall. "why do you only speak around me?" i blurted out before i could stop myself. I saw shock on Jasper's face before it quickly changed to an unknown emotion. Shit, i knew i shouldn't have said anything. He shrugged though, clearly thinking about it. i turned around again and looked at the books. But that didnt stop him from staring at the back of my head.

"Hey, guys... um, oh. Hank's came to see if we wanted any cake's or anything," Alice said awkwardly when she noticed Jasper and i. i turned around and saw him litteraly stood inches away from me. When did he move? Just a second ago he was leaning against the wall waaaaay over there. "um, okay," i said, smiling at Jasper as i followed Alice and him back to our table. 'Hank' was indeed stood by our table, waiting for us to return. At that, i felt guilty for putting his job on hold. "I'm sorry for making you wait," i said quietly as i sat in my seat and picked up a menu. "It's not a problem, Sweet," he said smiling brightly. Hank was infact the elderly bloke who served us our coffee, well and my hot chocolate, which was now sat in front of me. "What can i get you and this young man here?" he said indicating towards me and Jasper. "Uhm, i'll just have a chocolate muffin please," i said quietly, wondering if Jasper was going to say what he wanted or get Edward to.  
"And for you, sir?" he asked, turning towards Jasper. Jasper looked down at the menu, seemingly picking out what he wanted and looked at Edward. "He'll have a lemon cake, please," Edward said, smiling at Hank. "Coming right up," he said grinning before walking away.

"Soooo, did you see anything you liked?" Alice said, grinning smugly and giving me a pointed look. "What?" i gasped, eyes wide.  
"Books. I'm talking about Books. You were over there looking at books, weren't you?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Oh. yeah. No, nothing in particular," i mumbled before drinking a big gulp of Hot Chocolate to avoid talking. A few minutes later, he returned with a tray full of our cakes. "There you are, dears," he said to us before walking back into the kitchen, presumabley to get the other's their order's.

They all ate their cake's in silence, just adding in comments here and there. I looked up, to see if i could see the toilets any where. Finally spotting them at the other end of the room, behind a sofa, i stood up, excused myself and walked over.  
When i came out, Hank was walking out of the kitchen.  
"Did you like you're cake, miss?" he asked smiling. "Yes, i did. Thank you. It was delicious. Please thank whoever made it," i smiled brightly at him.  
"Well, that'd be my wife, Ava," he said grinning. "Well, you're a very lucky man for having a wife that can bake that well," i said lauhging.  
"That i am, dear. And that young man you were with is very lucky to have you aswell," he said smiling. Was he talking about Jasper?  
"Oh, Jasper and i aren't together," i said hastilly.  
"Well, he's certainly wishing you were, guessing from the way he looks at you. It's like, you move in sync. He moves, you move," Hank said, smiling brightly before walking of. I stood there for a second, shocked. "Bella?" Rose called curiousley.

My head snapped up and i saw practically everyone staring at me. "What?" i asked, frowning. "Why are you just stood there?" Maggie asked worridley. She was okay, so was Nessie. I had a nice conversation with them yesterday in english about music. "Oh, no reason," i said smiling at her before walking to go and sit down again. "You alrgiht blossom?" Alice asked looking at me strangely.  
"Yeah, fine, why wouldnt i be?" i asked, finishing my cake and ignoring Jasper's gaze at all costs. "What did Hank say to you to make you just... stop like that?" Edaward asked, frowning. He still didn't like the fact that he couldnt read my mind. "Oh, he just asked me if i liked the cake," i said, telling only half the truth.  
"And?" Emmett asked, chuckling. "And he said... ," i said the end quietly and in a rush. But they all heard.  
"woahh, seriously?" Alice laughed. I nodded sheepishly. "Haaaa, bless," Rose giggled, finishing up the last of her coffee and walnut cake.

I finally looked up at Jasper, to see him looking at me. Again. I smiled lightly and got a breif one in return. Nice.  
"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, as he and Esme stood up. "Are we going already?" Mike whined. It was only 11:27am. Was their little 'feild trips' just that? Little? "We have to leave now if we want to get to our next destination," Esme said smiling. "Where are we going now?" Jessica asked smiling lightly. That was the first time i've heard her speak. Apparantly though, when she's with Lauren or one of the doctor's, she doesnt stop talking. "That, dear, is a secret," Esme said as as she ushered everyone out of the cafe. "Goodbye, Hank," i said as i walked towards the door. "Goodbye, Miss Bella. You remember what i said now," he said smiling as he waved to Alice, Rose, Edaward, Emmett and Jasper. "I will," i said quietly. Once we were in the mini van, we drove towards the highway. (A:N) Right, i googled how long it takes to drive from Brooklyn to the Statue of Liberty and apparantley it takes 6 hours. Well, that's too long so it now takes 2 hours. This is fiction,, and my story, so i am allowed to do what i like. If vampires can walk around in the daylight and sparkle and not have fangs, well then it can take two hours to drive there, kay :D ) Esme told us to get comfortable, because we'd be driving for a while apparantley.

I spent the journey talking to Jasper. Well, it wasnt really what you'd call a proper conversation. I just mainly talked and he nodded every now and then. But some how, i could tell he was paying attention. "So, how are you settling in, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, causing most of the occupants of the bus to turn and look at us.  
"um, as best as you can in a mental institution, i guess," i said laughing lightly. They all laughed and Edward spoke again.  
"True, true. But you'll soon see that it doesnt seem much like a mental institute," he frowned at me... again.  
"How'd you do it?" Emmett asked suddenly. "Uhh, do what, exactly?" i asked, confused.  
"Block Edward," Alice put in and once again, everyone was staring at me. I shrugged, looking down. I didnt like the fact that i was different then everyone. Like, my brain didnt work right. Like i really was insane.

"Hey, Bella Boo, we didnt mean it like that. It's just, we've been trying to figure it our for years now. You have no idea how much of a releif it'd be to not have Mr. Nosey here listening in," Emmett chuckled. "Hey, i resent that," Edward mumbled.  
i looked up, smiling. "Thanks Emmy Bear," i said, laughing along with the others at mu nickname for him.  
We drove for about half an hour more before we finally stopped. I looked around us. We seemed to be at a ferry Port or something. There were big Ferry's all around us.  
"What are we doing here?" Tyler asked stupidly. "We, are going to... the statue of Liberty!" Carlisle said brightly. I beamed. I've always wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty. Just imagine what Cameron and Leila from England would think if the knew little old Bella was in Big old New York about to go to the Statue of Liberty.

I frowned then as i thought about my friends. Had my parents told them i'd been sent to a mental Institute? What about my friends in Forks? What had they told them about my dissapearance from Forks? I suddenly realized i was panicing and i couldnt find it in myself to calm down. I suddenly felt a wave of calm and secturity wash over me and my eyes widened. What the hell was that? I looked up to see Jasper looking at me worridley. Jasper? Oh, his emotion thing. I'd have to ask him about that. "Thank you, Jasper," i whispered, smiling ggratefully at him.  
He nodded, smiling back at me, though still looking somewhat worried and confused at my emotions proberly. Once we borded the Ferry, Carlisle and Esme told us it would only take us half and hour to get there so they took us to a little cafe on the boat to get a quick lunch.

"Bella, do you want to come out onto the deck with us? To see if we can see the Statue yet?" Rose asked as she and Alice stood up. "Sure," i said before following them out. We could, in fact see the Statue of Liberty. It was huge. Like looking up at a sort of was a giant though, wasnt she? Lady Liberty i mean. A Giant stone lady. I'd hate to have a huge statue made out to look like me though. i wouldnt like people staring at me all day long. It must be tiring. Bella, shut up. You're talking about a god damned statue 's not real.

Once the boat finally docked, we all clambered out and into the statue. We stayd there for a few hours. Having tours where they told us stuff like how the statue was over a hundred years old. And how the Statue of Liberty was actually designed by a French man and got sent over to America in peices. And that the Statue from head to toe was over a hundred and eleven feet tall. It was amazing.I was estatic about being here. It was so beautiful. I walked into the little gift shop to have a look around. It was cute, some of the stuff they sold there. T-shirts, key-chains, bobble heads and place matts. All with Lady Liberty on, of course. Some T-shirt's had the I heart N.Y.C logo on it though. I wanted a bobble head, but i didnt have anymoney. My mum and dad didnt give me any to bring here. Something about how it wasnt a holiday so i didnt need spending money. Idiots. I walked out of the shop, feeling slightly dejected and went over to Alice and Rosalie.

"Isnt it wonderfull here?" Alice asked brightly. She looked like an excited four year old. Bless her. "Yeah, i've always wanted to come here," i smiled brightly. "I know, had a chance to though," Alice frowned as we looked at the Statue of Liberty exhibet. "I've been here, once before. But i was only little, so i dont remember much, hardly anything at all, to be honest," Rosalie said looking around at all the people. "You're so lucky," Alice gushed. Rosalie shrugged and i looked up.

"I'm gonna go see if there's a bathroom around," i said, smiling. "Want us to come with?" Alice asked brightly. What was it with girls and going in pack's to the bathroom? "No, it's cool. You stay here, i'll be back in a second," i said smiling lighlty. After looking around for a few minutes, i finally found them. i walked in and there was only one other person in there. An elderly lady who was looking in the mirror. She paid me no mind as i walked past her to go to the cubicles. After doing my er... buisness, i walked over to the sinks. I turned the tap on and looked at the lady suddenly. I just noticed she was transparent. Wow.  
I realized i was staring at her when she turned to look at me.  
"Can you see me!" she asked, shocked. "uhm, yeah," i stuttered, pushing myself against the wall. "Finally! You're the first person to see me in years! There are not many people with your gift, you know," the lady said kindly.  
"I'm.. I'm Bella," i said sticking out my hand then realizing she was dead i dropped it, embarrased. "I'm Ruth, Ruth can either call me Ruth or Miss. Pearl, it does not matter to me," she said before turning back to the mirror. "Well, Ruth, it was nice to meet you, but um, the people i'm with will wonder where i am," i said shakily. This was swiftly creeping me out. It wasnt every day you had a conversation with a dead lady.

"But i need some one to talk to! I havn't spoke to any one in years! Well excpet Arthur but he's dead. A boring dead at that-" she started to explain but u hurried towards the door. "I'm sorry, but i really have to go! Bye," i said before quickly shooting out the door and back down towards where Alice and Rose where waiting for me. Now the whole group where there too. "Whats up, Bells? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Emmett laughed. I gave him a pointed look and his eyes widened. "Oh," " We go now, Esme?" i asked, looking back towards where i'd just run from to see Ruth following. "Bella! Why'd you leave! I need to talk to someone!" she said sadly. "I know, Ruth, but i need to go!" i said exasperated. She suddenly looked at Carlisle and Esme and her eyes widened. "Bella, you must leave these people. Those two, they're evil. You cannot stay with them, they will hurt you!" she said suddenly. "What do you mean? Who is evil?" i asked looking around. Ruth's gaze was on Carlisle and Esme. They could not be evil. They were the most kindest people ever.

"They are creatures! Of the -" Ruth said as Esme and Carlisle urgently ushered us away and towards the exit. "What? Wait, she was telling me something!" i cried. What did she mean, cretures of the what? "I know, sweety, but it was drawing attention to us," Esme said softly as we re- boarded the Ferry. "Im sorry Esme. But she said something," i said, frowning.  
"What did she say, dear?" Esme said worridly. "That you were evil, and some sort of creature of something," i said, confused. I had no idea what she was on about. "She's dead, Bells. Probably lost it," Alice laughed, but there was something, in her eyes. Nah, you're just imagining it, Bella. "Yeah, you're probably right," i said, smiling.

But i couldnt shake of the feeling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-  
By the time we got back to the institute, it was nearly seven. I was just about to follow Aice and Rosalie to our room when Esme stopped me.  
"Bella, can you go to Carlisle's office please? We'd like to talk to you about breaking Curfew. We're going to have a word with Jasper, after too," he said as Jasper passed us. He looked at me and smiled slighlty before nodding at Esme and carried on walking. I followed Esme up to Carlisle's office and sat down in the arm chair i'd sat in a few days previous.

"So Bella," he started before i cut in.  
"It was my fault Jasper and i were late. Dont blame him," i said quickly. I didnt want to get him into trouble. "It's fine Bella, really. I dont mind, i just hope you wont do it again. What i really wanted to talk to you about was that he talked to you. He doesnt talk to anyone. He rarely talks to us,"he said softly. "Oh," i said shocked. i wasnt expecting that. i was expecting a detention, or something, considering this was more like boarding school then anything.  
"Did he say anything else to you, last night?" Esme asked in a motherly tone. Was it really only last night? It seemed like an age ago. "No he didnt say anything, last night at least," i said quietly. "Has he spoke to you since then?" Carlisle asked shocked. "Only breifly. He said i was different. and then he said yeah. That's it," i said, dissapointed.

"That's more then he speak's to any one else. Feel special," Esme laughed lighly. "I know, but it's just, i've given him plenty of oppurtunitys to speak, but he just... doesnt. I think he think's i'm weird, to be honest. I just strike up a random conversation about crap and he just... sits there, smiling," i said frowning. "See, that's the thing, Bella. Before you came, he didnt even crack a smile. He was so, reclusive. He didn't do anything but read on his own. Half the time he doesnt even turn up to meetings," Esme said, frowning. She really cared about these kids. "Really?" i asked quietly. They both nodded, smiling. "You may leave now, Bella. That was all we wanted to talk to you about. Please dont be late tonight," Esme laughed. "Oh, and if you see Jasper, can you please tell him to come to my office?" Carlisle added as i opened the door. "Sure," i said. I probably would see him. I was going to go to the library. I wanted to read that book i was reading yesterday. i left it on the table.

It took me about 10 minutes to find the right Library before i got there.  
I walked in and looked around. Jasper was indeed, sat in the very same corner as last night. "Hello Jasper," i said when i got there. I sat down and saw my book on the table still.  
I picked it up and opened it. "Hello Bella," he whispered. My head snapped up. I wasnt expecting him to reply. "Um, Carlisle and Esme wanted me to tell you to go to there office," i said smiling at him. I had butterflys in my stomach. I dont know why. "I figured that," he said with a slight twang. "Where do you come from?" i asked as he put a bookmark in his book and stood up. "Texas," he smiled down at me and bent down to grab something from underneath the table. "By the way, i bought you this, thought you might like it," he said, placing a wrapped box on the table before walking out. I eyed the box curiousley before opening it swiftly. Inside, was a little bobble head of the Statue of Liberty.

(A:n) soo, how was it? Soo sorry for not updating. So, Jasper spoke again and Bella finally saw another ghost. Yes, it was breifly but, it still counts. And what about Ruth's little cryptic warning? Do you think Bella will catch on? And does anybody else in the Institute know the Doctor's little 'secret'? Review and next chapter shall be up soon... ish :D :D 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Ti Amo?

A:N: Hello :D I'm back, once again with a new chapter of I think i'm going crazy over you. I was just blown away by the ammount of feedback i got from last chapter. I think i got like, 26 or 27 reviews and about seven people P.M me :D I was like, woah :D This Chapter though, i have to say is dedicated to OneValium for being such a faithful and brilliant reader! Thank you, honestly. If i didn't reply to every review, so sorry. I am fighting of a horrible cold and my mind is all fuzzy. I seriousley have no voice. :D Tis all croaky and squeaky :D Is quite funny actually :L Any Way, read on. Warnings for this chapter: mild swearing and mentions of abuse.

Chapter Eleven: Ti Amo?

It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose where ever it goes i always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go Bubbly- Colbie Caillat.

i squinted my eyes as the sun shone through the open window. Groaning, i turned my head to look at the clock, to see it was only six-thirty. Not even Alice was up yet. I looked over to actually see if she was up or if it was just abnormally quiet. Nope, there she was, snoring away, next to Edward. Wait, Edward? What the hell? Shrugging, i sat up in bed, grabbing a hair elastic to shove my hair up.

My feet padded across the carpet as i made my way into the bathroom.I really couldn't be bothered to shower this morning so i just walked over to the sink, washed my face and brushed my teeth before leaving the bath room again. Pulling on my battered old spongebob slippers, they were actually square (A:n, hey, don't diss, they are actually my slippers :D) and my black dressing gown with luminous yellow stars on it, i opened the bedroom door and walked out. What is there to do at nearly seven in the morning in this place? I wasn't even sure if i was allowed to be walking around. Was there a curfew for when you're like, allowed to leave you're room by yourself in the morning? Oh well, what are they gonna do, ground me? I walked down to the floor below me, trying to remember what this floor was? Was it computor rooms or gyms? No, no, it was the computor rooms. The gyms was on the same floor as the classrooms, third floor, i think.

I walked down to the second floor, figuring i'd get some reading done.  
I wasn't expecting anybody to be in there. Of course there was. Whenever you don't expect something to happen, it does. "Jasper!" i gasped, shocked. "You scared the living shit outta me," His head snapped up, wide eyed. I guess i scared him too. "What are you doing up so early?" i asked him, going to sit in the opposite chair to him. This corner was kinda our corner now, huh? He shrugged, looking at his book. Another war book. What is it with him and the war?  
"Oh, so we're going back to this huh?" i asked, grabbing a book from the closest shelf to me. Dracular. Nice.  
"To what?" his voice startled me, though it shouldn't have, because that's what i was hoping for. I think it was the soft, Texas twang that shocked me everytime i heard it. His voice was soft, yet rough. An odd combination but perfect.

"To you not talking, leaving me to sit here talking to myself, making me seem retarded," i said, reading the back cover of Dracular. I'd never read this book before, never got around to it, i guess.  
"You couldn't be retarded even if you tried to," Jasper whispered. I looked up, frowning. "Why don't you talk to anyone, Jasper?" i said quietly, leaning forward slightly. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from me. "It's just the way i am, Bella. Dont take it to heart," he said standing up and turning his back towards me.  
"No, you're not running away from me again, i wont let you," i said quickly, standing up too. I dont know why, but i just felt the need to talk to him, to be near him. To get to know him.  
"Please, Jasper," i whispered, sitting back down.

He slowly turned around and sat back in his chair. "Why do you want me here so much?" he murmerd.  
"I-," i started, looking at the ground. "I don't know. I just... do," We sat in silence for a while, me looking at my feet, him looking at me. "Bella, the reason i dont talk to people is because i don't trust them," he whispered. I looked up, startled. "What do you mean?" i said frowning. "I wan't treated to kindly before comin' here," he said, staring into space.  
I didn't say anything, just sat there, looking at him.  
"My step dad, hated me. He hit me, chatted shit. He hated me. Thought i was some sort of a freak," he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. "Oh, Jasper," i said sadly. "What happened?" i asked softly. "He found out i was an empath," Jasper said simply. "He told my mum that i didnt like their marriage and all the emotions i was keeping bottled up convinced me that i could read other's emotions," Jasper scoffed.

He looked at me quickly before looking out of the nearest window.  
"Next thing i knew, i was here," he muttered bitterly. "Been here ever since. Haven't seen Steve once in two years. Mum comes every now and then, but not much. He doesn't let her come. If she even mentions it, he hurts her. I can see it every time i see her," he said in a broken whisper. "Jasper! I'm so sorry," i whispered, a tear escaping my eye and rolling down my face slowly, like it was in pain. "But the worst part is, i can't do anything about it," he said angrilly.  
I stood up without even noticing i did so and walked over to him. I knelt down on my knee's and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling him into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry, Jasper," i whispered again in his ear.  
"Thank you," he said and placed his forehead on the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"You can always talk to me, whenever you want," i told him seriously. "I know," his voice came out muffled.

A giggle suddenly escaped my mouth and he pulled back to look at me curiously.  
"I'm sorry. But just imagine what Alice would think if she saw us right now! She'd have a feild day," i laughed again and he let out an amused chuckled. Suddenly, we were both laying on the floor in fits of laughter. "Okay," i said once my laughter had reduced a little. "21 questions," i said rolling onto my side to face him. He copied my action and smiled. "okay. I'll go first. Umm, what's your favorite colour?" he asked, smiling. "Really? My favorite colour?" i mocked. "Hey, its all i could thing of, okay? Just answer," he laughed. "Okay, my favorite colour would have to be, green. What is you're favorite film?" i asked smiling. "Harry Brown," he laughed. " Favorite book?" "Harry Potter," i admitted sheepishly.  
He stopped and looked down at me.  
"Seriously?" he laughed. "Dont make fun of me! It's a good book," i said, defensivley, pouting.  
"I'm sorry. I know it's a good book, i've read them," he grinned and i slapped his arm lightly.  
"You're mean," i mumbled, trying to look mad but failed horribley by grinning like a madman. "Your turn," Jasper smiled.  
"What's you're middle name?" i asked curiously.  
"Jackson," he said blushing. "I like that name," i beamed up at him. He rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"What's you're middle name then? he asked smiling.  
"Marie. Name of you're first pet," i said, laying back on my back and closing my eyes. "Mr. McFish. He was a gold fish," Jasper chuckled. I giggled but didnt open my eyes. "Favorite place in the world?" "The StoneHenge," i smiled, thinking of England. "I've always wanted to go there."

I laughed and told him he should. It was the most peacefull place in the world. It was incredibley old and special too.  
They say that the witches in medieval times used it to preform there rituals. "What is the weirdest dream you've ever had?" i asked him.  
He was silent for a moment and i presumed he was thinking. "There was one time, when i was little, that i had a dream about being turned into a cat. And my mision was to find a prophecie. The prophecy turned out to be eating a waffle or something," I opened my eyes and looked up at him.  
"What?" i said in a laughing tone. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously,"

It continued like that for nearly an hour, asking random questions. We went way over 21, i'll tell you that. At around nine, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came bursting into the library, and stopped when they saw the both of us layed on the floor. "What the heck are you doing on the ground?" Alice said, eyebrows raised.  
"Doing exactly that, lying on the ground. And what the heck was Edward Masen doing layed in you're bed this morning?" i said smirking. "Sleeping," Alice glared half-heartedly.  
"When did you even wake up?" Rose asked, sitting down in my vacant chair.  
"Too early," i grumbled.  
"And you couldn't be bothered to get dressed?" Alice asked, looking at my black trackie bottoms, grey tank and slippers. I had long since removed my dressing gown due to the heat.

"Why should i? I didnt think anyone would be up," i said, nudging Jasper. "Well, you obviousley don't know Jazzy here," Emmett laughed. "Well, i do now, sort of," i mumbled, playing with the hem of my t-shirt. "Oh," they all said, simply. "What time is it, anyway?" i asked, my eyes travelling towards Jasper's to see his on me. I blushed lightly and looked awway.  
"9:15. We came to see if you two wanted to go down and get some breakfast," Edward explained, his eyes going back and forward between Jasper and i. I looked over at Jasper again to see Jasper nod slightly.  
"Sure," i said and Jasper stood up quickly, holding his hand out to me. I took it, smiling as he pulled me up as if i weighed 10 pounds.

"So, are you used to this place yet?" Emmett said as we walked into the cafe. "sort of," i mumbled. It was hard to not adapt to this place. It was too much like school and the people here, well some of them, were very welcoming. And normal.  
"I know whatcha mean," Rose said, smiling. I forget that she only came here nearly six months ago. So it wasn't all that old for her, either. When we walked into the cafeteria, i wasn't looking where i was going, resulting me to walk into someone. Again. Only this time, it wasn't Jasper i walked into. "Oh my god, like, can't you watch where you're going?" Lauren snapped glaring at me. "Well i'm sorry," i snapped. "I didn't realize that Malibu Barbie was in here. Otherwise i would've bowed at you're feet." "Excues me? What did you just call me?" Lauren growled like a retarded kitten. "Oh, i didn't realize you were deaf as well as stupid," i said with fake concern.  
"Oh," she cried. "You are such a freak," she screamed before storming over to her table with Jessica.

Rolling my eyes, i went to grab some cereals and a cup of tea. "What was all that about?" Jasper muttered from beside me. Shrugging, i smiled at him.  
"Just Lauren being pathetic, as usual," "It was quite entertainin' to watch," he chuckled.  
"Cheer's," i grinned and we both walked over "I see Lauren just got owned by Miss. Bella Bopp," Emmett chuckled.  
"Okay, okay. Let's just forget about the whole Lauren situation, please," i said laughing. "Why? It was funny," Alice smiled.  
"Because it's kinda harsh don't you think? To be sitting over here bitching about her," i said, honestly. It was though. "She's probably doing it about you," Rosalie pointed out. "True, but does that mean we have to sink to the same level as her?" i said eyebrows raised. "She's got a point, and you all know it," Edward said, chuckling.

After talking for the rest of breakfast about random crap, i thought of something. "Hey, i'm gonna go look around outside, mmkay?" i said standing up.  
"Sure, you wan't us to come with you?" Alice asked standing to.  
"No, it's okay. I just wanna yannoo..." i trailed of, smiling. "Oh, okay," Alice said, giving me a smile. As i walked of i heard Edward speak.  
"It's okay, Ali, just give her some time to settle in." I walked out of the front door and out onto the grounds. It really was beautiful here. There was all different types of trees, bushes and flowers. In the middle of the grounds at the back of the institute was a big square patch. It was outlined with Rose bushes and inside the square was Rows and rows of different flowers like lilys, petunia's, Rose's, Tulips. My favorite were the red Lilys.  
I sat down on a little bench in the square and thought.

Did Jasper like me? It kinda seemed like he did. But the big question was, did i like him? Now that is what i wasn't sure of. How could i like some one after only knowing them three days? That's all i've been here, three days. It seemed like a lot longer, but it really wasn't. I'd made some great friends in that time. I've met the most nicest people ever, even if they are ment to be some evil creature. What was all that about anyway? I swear, Ruth's been alone way to long. But there was something really odd about the Doctors. I mean, they never eat, well around us that is, their all inhumanly beautiful, have the sharpest features. Their all cold and have lily white skin and they all have those weird golden yellow eyes. Either their all family and Carlisle and Esme are insests, or they've all had the same plastic surgery and where the same colour contacts. Maybe there part of some sort of a cult. They could be called Dirty Doctor's. I snorted. Where the hell did that come from?

"What's got you snorting like that?"  
I jumped a mile and turned to look next to me. There beside me, sat my dead Uncle Frank. Holy mother of god. That is some creepy shit. "Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, kill me?" i said glaring then my eyes widened. "Shit, sorry. I forgot you were, you know..." i mumbled.  
"Dead?" He supplied, smiling. "And don't bring the lord into this. He happens to be a very nice chap," he said laughing at the look on my face.  
"You've met God?" i asked, my mouth gaping like a fish.  
"Close you're mouth, you'll catch flies. And no, i haven't met god. I met Jesus though," he smiled.  
"Well damn," i muttered. I suddenly giggled.

He gave me a funny look. That looked reminded me so much of nan.  
"What's gotten you so happy?" he said with a smug grin.  
"Oh nothing. I just thought of how weird it was sitting here talking to you about Jesus," i grinned at him.  
He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "What's it like being dead?" i asked suddenly. He looked at me startled. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask that.  
"Well it's like, um. It's hard to explain. You have to experiance it to understand," he told me.  
"Hopefully, i don't die so soon," i gave a small smile.  
"So, what's going on with you and this boy?" he said smirking at me. He seemed so much younger then an old man. I guess they do say that when you die, you go back to the age you enjoyed the best.

"Nothing," i said simply. And there really wasn't. We just talked and hung out a little. "Nothing my arse. But that boy, he has so much... pain in him. You can just see it rolling of him when you look at him," he said sadlly. "No young boy should be that sad," I stayed quiet, not quite knowing what to say. "But i've seen the way he looks at you, Isabella," Uncle Frank said and even though i wasn't looking at him, i knew he was smiling. "And how exactly is that?" i mumbled.  
"I can't explain it. Once you realize it, you'll know,"  
"Realize what?" i said, turning around only to see nobody there. "You cant just leave me like that. Realize What Uncle Frank?" i called but got no reply. Well, rude much.

I sat there for about an hour. Just thinking over everything i'd heard from Uncle Frank. What the heck? I looked up at the sky to see birds flapping around. They look so free. Like they don't have a care in the world. I wish i could be like. Not having to worry about anything. Instead i was stuck here, seeing dead people who talked shit. Finally, i stood up and walked back into the institute. The hall ways where empty when i got in and i wondered what the time was. I walked into the cafe to see it deserted. So then i walked up to the biggest rec room to see every one sat in there, watching movies or playing games.  
"Hey," i said smiling. "Have a nice walk, Bella?" Nessie asked as she leant against Jacob. "Yeahh. The gardens here are beautiful," i said and sat down on a barstool to see they were watching the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, much to the boys annoyance. "Nice film choice. Who picked it out?" i giggled.  
"Alice," everyone called.  
"Ahhh," i said nodding.

I looked back at the screen to see the part when Belle walks into the Beast's study and finds the Rose in that jar thing. It really was a beautiful film. Every thing always worked out in films. I just wish it did normaly.

(A:n) I'm sorry, i just had to end it there. I Know this chapter is short, but i dont care :P Thanks to every one who reads and reviews this story :D We only have like, 14 reviews to get to get to 200.. lets see if we can do it :L Whoever is the 200th reviewer, the next chapter will be dedicated to you :D Anyway, that's all for now Lovies :D Stay tuned for next chapter :D I've always wanted to say that :P 


	13. Chapter 12: I think I'm Fallin For You

(A:N:) Sooo, how is everyone? Enjoying the first day's of the summer holiday's? I certainly am (: Anyway, like i promised for last chapter the 200th reviewer would get a dedication to this chapter (We got 20 reviews for last chapter, by the way,) The 200th reviewer is twilighter818 (: Congratulations :D I hope you like you're chapter :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff :D And if you want me to put you're story in my Authors notes or someone else's story, just drop a reivew or Privet Message :D On with the story :P

Warnings: Mild swearing.

Chapter Twelve: I think I'm Fallin for you! I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you Dropping so quickly Maybe I should Keep this to myself Waiting 'til I Know you better Fallin For You- Colbie Caillat.

A few week's had passed since the night i had seen Uncle Frank. Not much had happened since then, which was dissapointing. I had just gone to class, as normal, sat with the other's at lunch, and spent almost every evening with Jasper in the Library. I was still the only one he talked to, but he atleast acknowledged people more now, which was improvment. Jasper was the only one to know i'd seen Uncle Frank that night, for some reason, he was the only one i felt the need to tell. I didn't tell him the whole contents of the conversation, though. The only strange thing that had been happening was the fact that Jessica and Lauren had been acting up, having fits and tantrums, due to there illnesses. It was kinda horrible to watch, when you were in math and Lauren suddenly started talking to herself, screaming at an imaginary person and hitting herself. Though, it wasn't exactly an imaginary person as everyone thought it was. I often saw a figure trailing around after her, whispering in her ear. It was a girl. A teenage girl. She didn't look much older then Lauren.

When i confided in Carlisle about this, he gave me a worried look. He really did try his best to help Lauren, but it seemed to us that this girl was the problem, not Lauren. In the Rec room one night, i walked over to Lauren, who was waiting for Jessica to come back from the bathrooms. "Hey," i said softly, sitting down on the couch next to her. I eyed the fuzzy figure sat next to her, who looked at me in interest and resentment. "What do you want, freak?" Lauren snapped. Taking in a deep breath, i tried again.  
"What's up?" i asked as if i were talking to a friend. "What do you want, Bella?" she asked, glaring. "i wanted to talk to you about the girl who follows you around every where," i said, getting strait to the point.  
Lauren's eyes widened for a split second and she looked out of the corner of her eye at the girl sat next to her.  
"Jessica?" she said, rolling her eyes. "what about her?"  
"No. Not Jessica. The girl who nobody but you and i can see," i said, folding my hands together on my lap.  
"What are you talking about?" she growled, panicking.  
"Look Lauren, you and i both know there's a blonde girl sat right next to you. I just wanna know why she's always around you and why i've only just started seeing her recently," i said quickly. "Bella, it's really got nothing to do with you," she said, standing up. "and i don't know why you've just started seeing her, why don't you ask her yourself," she said before stalking of, her little sheep following behind her, glaring at me.

Sighing, i stood too.  
"Great," i muttered. "i would if you wouldn't walk of before i get the chance."  
"What was all that about?" Maggie asked as i went to got sit next to her and Nessie. I really liked these two, they were easy to get along with. "Ah, nothing. Was just asking her something," i smiled, trying my hardest not to lie about anything. "So how are you two?" i asked, sitting indian style on the floor where they were sat, playing Sims on the playstation.  
"I'm awesome," Nessie said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I don't know what she saw in Jacob, from the past month of being here, he'd been a total asshole. He was constantly hitting on me when Nessie wasn't around, then when she was, he controled her like there was no tomorrow. But seeing how much she loved him, i didn't have it in me to tell her he was a prick.

We sat there for a while, talking about random crap until i finally stood up, telling them i was going on a walk.  
"Jasper's in the library," Maggie said with a smirk on her face and Alice laughed as she overheard her comment.  
"Shut up," i laughed, rolling my eyes.  
"oh you know you love it, lettuce," Emmett chuckled as Edward and him played table football. "Yeah right. Had anymore dreams about Rosalie lately?" i retored and watched him shrug and Rose blush but smile smally. They were so cute it was unbeleivable. Alice had tried to get me to help her set them up but i'd refused. If they were going to get together, it would happen on it's own. I laughed once again and walked out of the room and towards the library.

I was just around the corner from the familiar double doors when i was pushed against the wall.  
"What the hell?" i asked loudly.  
"Shut up," an unfamiliar voice snapped.  
Openeing my eyes, i froze when i saw the girl.  
"What do you want?" i asked, rubbing the back of my head where it hit the wall. "no, the question is what do you want? Why are you sniffing around things that has nothing to do with you?" she glared, crossing her arms. She reminded me so much of Lauren.  
"Look, i just wanted to know who you were," i told her seriousley. It kinda worried me. Ghost's could'nt haVe contact with you. So how the hell did she shove me against the wall.  
"who i am is none of you're buisness,"  
"well, you're obviousley tormenting Lauren," i told her pointedly.  
"I'm doing what?" she screeched at me.  
"You heard me," i hissed.  
I suddenly found myself pinned high up against the wall by my throat. My feet were literally feet from the ground.  
"What the fuck?" i gasped out, trying to claw her hands from my throat. My eye's widened when my hands just went strait through her. "what are you?" i chocked out.

She didn't reply, just gave me a evil smirk.  
"What the hell?" a voice said from down the hall. Both the girl and i, though i with great difficulty, looked to our left. There, in the doors of the library stood Jasper, wide eyed. "Jasper," i rasped, feeling light headed.  
"Why are you hanging in the air?" he asked, obiousley not seeing the girl.  
"Dead... girl,"  
"shit," he said and ran forward. Seeing him coming towards us, the girl let go of my throat and i dropped to the ground with a loud thud.  
"This isn't over," she hissed. I looked us and glared. "Stay the fuck away from Lauren," i snapped, rubbing my sore neck as she hovered away, flipping me the bird.  
"Bitch," i muttered, shaking. To be honest, that scared the shit out of me. "Bella," Jasper said quickly, falling to his knees next to me. "are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.  
"Yeah, i'm fine," i said quietly and lent into him when he put his arm around my waist, supporting me.  
"What the hell was that all about? I came out here, going to get a drink, and i see you floating in mid air, looking like you're having a panic attack," he said as he pushed me into my usual chair in the library.

I didn't say anything for a second, just looked at nothing in particular. "She's been following Lauren around. I've only just started seeing her. I wanted to know who she was," i told him finally. "I asked Lauren earlier, but she didn't say anything, just got all snooty. Then when i was coming here, i was ambushed," i mumbled, rubbing my throat again. "Here, let me see that, Darlin," he said, leaning forward and grabbing my hand, moving it away from my neck. "It's gonna bruise. It's already starting to. Let me take you to Esme, she can sort it out for you and you can tell her what happened," he said, pulling me up. "No, it's fine. I don't want to worry Esme about it," i told him. The truth was, after the eencounter i'd had with Ruth, i just didn't feel safe with them. Dont get me wrong, they were the most nicest people you'd ever meet, but they were just... weird. It's like, they were inhuman or something. Which before a month ago, before i'd met all the people here and there gifts, before i started seeing the dead, i wouldn't have beleived it. I'd had dreams about them, too. One night, i was being chased by Victoria, she had a feral expression on her face. And she was fast. Unbeleivabley fast. I was running towards Jasper, but it was like, every step i made towards him, a step away he became. It was the same everynight, except each night it was a different doctor. It ended the exact same too. It always ended when i was cornered by them, just about to die, then i woke.

"Bella, you need to put some ice or somethin' on it," he insisted, the accent that i'd come to love and adore coming out thick. "But Jasper," i whined as he practically dragged me towards the door. "Why do you tense up when you're around them?" he asked suddenly, holding my left hand securly so i wouldn't run of. Truth be told, i really didn't care if he held my hand or not. Which was wrong. He was my friend.  
"I don't, do i?" i asked nervously.  
"Yeah. And you get all nervous when i talk about them. I can feel it," he said, giving me a pointed look.  
"I dunno it's just, havn't you noticed something... odd about them? Strange and supernatural even?" i asked, feeling stupid. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Kinda," he admitted sheepishly.  
"Exactly," i told him.  
"But what ever it is they are or are keeping a secret, it's there's to keep. They don't have to tell us," he told me, giving me a pointed look that said 'do not get involved, Bella,' "I know," i sighed, pouting. "Don't give me that look," he said, pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and sniffed, breathing in his scent. "You know i can't resist it when you do," he mumbled into my hair. We didn't do this often, and i loved it when we did.  
Pulling my head back, i looked up at him.  
"Why are you so awesome, Jazz?" i asked, smiling. "Coz that's how we do it in Texas, ma'am," he said, posing.

I couldn't help it, i laughed. Hard.  
"What the hell?" i asked giggling and pushed him of me.  
"What? Don't hate the Texan charm," he laughed, grabbing my hand again threading his fingers through mine.  
I looked down at our enjoined hands and beamed at him.  
We joked all the way down to the first aid room.  
Once we were there, we pushed the little button that paged Esme, letting her know we were in there.  
She arrived, only minutues later and smiled at me worridly.  
"What did you do this time, Bella?" she asked laughing. They all enjoyed the fact that i was probably the clumsiest person in the world and had already been in here four times since i'd arrived a month ago. I qucikly retold the story, letting Jasper send a calming wave over me, probably because i suddenly got nervous and jittery when i was around them.

"Well, that's worrying," she said, frowning as she got me an icepack for my throat. "I'll tell Carlisle what has happened. He may want to talk to the both of you," she said as she pressed the pack into my hands. "Keep that on your nrck for about an hour, then have someone check it to see if the swelling has gone down," she said smiling warmly at me.  
"Thank's, Esme," i said timidly and followed Jasper out of the room.  
"It's okay, Bella," Esme called, and i felt her watching us until we were out of sight. "come on. Let's go to the rec room," Jasper said before pulling me towards the stairs. In the room, was just Alice, Rose, Edward and Emmett. Alice and Rose were reading magazines and the boys were playing some basket ball game on the Xbox.  
"Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett asked laughing, noticing the icepack on my neck.  
"No Emmett, i got strangled by a dead person," i said in a deadpanned tone. He everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Emmett and Edward didn't even pause their game.  
"What?" Alice asked, wide eyed.  
"Yup," i said, feeling slightly unnerved by their gazes.  
"But the dead can't touch anything, can they?" Rose asked no one in particular.  
"No," i said, shaking my head as i sat down next to them and placed the ice pack on my neck.  
"But Poltergiest's can," Edward said seriously.

Nobody said anything for a second. "Are they actually real?" i asked suddenly. I guess i should'nt have doubted that they were, considering i talked to spirits.  
"Yeah,"  
"Why did it strangle you?" Emmett asked, frowning. I repeated the story to them and Alice and Edward nodded.  
"That would explain alot actually," Alice said sighing.  
"Yeah, like why she's always thinking about why 'April' made her do these things," Edward said, using his fingers as airquotes when he said the name 'April'.  
"But who is she? She reminds me alot of Lauren," i told them. She even kinda looked like her.  
"Maybe a sister? Or a cousin or something? Poltergiest's are people who die but don't cross sides for some reason and there angry or resentfull for being stuck here," Edward explained.  
"How do you know so much about them?" i asked, frowning. "I don't," he said simply.  
"Then how-" Emmett started.  
"Jasper does," he added.

I turned to look at Jasper, eye brows raised. He shrugged and smiled at me. "Books?" i asked, knowing that smile. Grinning, he nodded. That's how atuned i was to him already. He could just look at me now and i knew what he meant. We had these silent conversations on most days. Everyone thought it was weird. Alice thought it was 'chemistry'. Her words, not mine.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Rosalie asked, leaning back into the sofa.  
"What is there to do? i cant touch her. And if i try to warn her off, who know's what she could do?" i said sighing, rubbing my face. I suddenly felt exhausted.  
"Are you okay, Bella? You've been looking really stressed the last few weeks," Alice asked, worried.  
"I'm fine," i told her, smiling. Truth be told, i had been feeling stressed. She would too, if she had Ghost's popping up randomly and the feeling that she was beeing constantly followed and watched by the doctors. It was freaking me out.  
"Okay," she said, not at all beleiving me. I sighed but other wize ignored the peircing look she gave the side of my head. It was gonna be a long night.

Only two hours later, i made my way up to our room, alone.  
Laying on my bed, i thought about how Jasper's hand felt in mine as i fell into a deep slumber.

-  
It was cold in the Rec room as i stared at the moving pictures on the TV. They were just dancing around the screen. Suddenly, there was a different vision in front of me. But it was no longer on the screen. There, 'in front' of me, stood Bella, myself, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. It wasn't a happy scene. Bella was close to being hysterical, Rose and Emmett looked confused, Jasper was giving Bella a worried look but also looked a little sceptic, Edward and i looked uncomfortable and Carlisle and Esme looked nervous.  
"Bella, dear, please calm down," Esme said in a soothing tone.  
"Calm down? I've just found out you're a... that you're a-" she yelled, tears running down her cheecks.  
"Bella," Jasper whispered and grabbed Bella's face inbetween his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "Calm down, beautiful," he whispered again, cradling her face in one hand, then moving to wrap the other hand around her waist.

Gasping, i was yanked from the vision.  
"Alice?" Edward's voice called from beside me. "Love, do you know when that's going to happen?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap.  
I shook my head and looked at him, scared.  
"Is this going to break us, Edward?" i asked, worried about our tight knit group. "Their my family Edward. All i have. I can't lose them to something like this," i whispered, crying.  
"It's going to be okay," he said, kissing me on the cheek. "Every thing is going to be okay," he said again before kissing me, on the mouth this time.

'I really do love you, you know,' i thought to him and he smiled against my mouth.  
"I love you, too," he mumbled, not moving his mouth from mine.

But i was still terrified at what was going to happen.

-  
Another week passed, no change. Jasper and i continued to get closer and i began to question my feelings for him.  
At first, i was certain all i felt for him was friendship. But now, i'm not so sure. It's not just that we were closer now, and spent most of our time together, it was the fact that when i wasn't with him, i wanted to be. I was always thinking about him. Wondering what he was doing when we weren't together, wondering if he was thinking about me when i was about him. It was getting obssesive and i knew there was no way in hell i could stop it, even if i wanted to. And i wasn't sure i did want to.  
I still saw that girl around every where, April, i think she was called. Now, i didn't even acknowledge her, or Lauren for that matter. It wasn't just me i was worried about. I knew that if i went there again, she might target the others. She might target Jasper. I wouldn't have been worried if she couldn't touch them.

Today, was sunday, and i was sat in the pool room, sat on the edge wearing a pair of shorts and a tank with my legs waving around in the water. "Hey," Jasper said from behind me. I turned around to smile at him but otherwise didn't say anything.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked and sat down next to me, dangling his feet in too. "Nothing, just thinking," i said looking at my feet in the pale blue water.  
"About what?" he asked softly.  
"Honestly?" i asked him and he nodded. "You," i said before looking back at my feet.  
He was quiet for a minute and i mentally swore at myself.  
"What about me?" he whispered.  
I shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Hmm," he hummed.

I suddenly felt arms around my waist and i squealed as Jasper picked me up.  
"You wanna go in?" he asked, laughing and my glare.  
"No. Jasper put my down," i yelled, slapping his chest. Big mistake.  
"Oh, just for that you're goin' in," he told me, glaring mockingly.  
"Don't you dare, Jasper Jackson Whitlock," i screamed as he chucked me in. Once i resurfaced, i gave him a deathly glare. "Dont be mad, Darlin," he said, using his 'charm' on me.  
"It aint gonna work, Mister," i said coldly.  
"Bella, please," he said, kneeling down to look at me.  
"Nope," i said, turing my back towards him. "Bella, i'm sorry. Forgive me?" he said, reaching out and putting his hands on my shoulders to spin me around. I grinned wickedly at him,, grabbed his hands and pulled him forward.

Letting out a suprised yelp, he fell under the water. I giggled when he grabbed my legs.  
"Jasper, stop it," i yelled, pulling him up.  
I laughed when he came up. His curly hair was stuck here, there and everywhere, mine was probably the same. "I love you're hair," i told him, leaning over to run my hands through his wet mop.  
"Why?" he asked, wrapping my legs around him so he could float around without me having to move. Bless him.  
"It's nice," i smiled at him before quickly unwrapping my legs. I swam backwards, grinning cheekily at him.  
"Bella," he called. "Come back,"  
"Nope," i laughed. I contined to back away as he swam towards me.  
"No," i squealed as he got closer to me. I had to stop though, when my back hit the edge of the pool.

He was right in front of me, so close his nose was only centimeters away.  
"Gotcha," he whispered before leaning down. Oh my god, was he going to kiss me? He was closing in on me and -

"BELLA!" a voice yelled in my ear.  
I bolted upright, openeing my eyes.  
"Wakey wakey," Alice giggled. Well damn, it was a dream. That sucks. Well, at least i could admit that i liked him now.

-  
A:N:/ Soo, how was it? Short i know, but i don't care :D Read and review my darlings, and you shall get some more Jasper action :D :D x 


	14. Chapter 13: What is Wrong with the world

A:N/ Helloo All (: How are you all? Having a good summer? Is it full of love and music? Or bitter and lonely nights with a verrrrry long book? Speaking of music, anyone like Bowling for Soup? Or Forever the Sickest kids? Because i, being the luckiest person ever, has got tickets to see them play in october.I cannot wait :D :D Anyway, i'd like to thank every one who reviewed or alerted. You my friends, are awesome. 23 reviews.. nice (: Anyway, i hope every one is enjoying the story and that's about it for now (: Read on my dears.

Chapter Thirteen: What is wrong with the world?

Young girl don t hide You ll never change if you just run away Young girl just hold tight Soon you re gonna see your brighter day Christina Aguilera- The Voice Within.

It felt like barely a day had passed since the 'dream'. But it was actually a month. And the truth was, i had almost the exact same dream every night since then. The only people i'd told, was my two roommates, and bestfriends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice had sworn not to tell Edward, and i beleived her. And Rosalie, was so close to dating Emmett, the sexual tension is unbeleivable. Alice and i was trying to get Emmett to pluck up the courage to ask her out.

Today was a saturday. Which meant 'feild trip' day. Hurrah. "I cannot believe we're going to do this," Rosalie whined.  
"It's the movies, Rosie. Whats bad about that?" Alice asked excitedly.  
"Canoodling couples and toy story three, it cant get much better than that," i added sarcasticaly.  
"Hey, i happen to love Toy Story, thank you very much," Emmett said in a hurt tone. Wow, it was a real hurt tone too.  
"Oh, Emmy Bear, i'm sorry," i told him sincerley, but inside, i was laughing hysterically.  
He sniffed, feiging snobbiness and hopped into 'his' seat on the bus. Rolling my eyes, i took my seat next to Jasper. I was so proud of him, he'd started saying simple words every now and again around the others.  
Wow, i'm making it seem like he's two and has just learned to talk.

"I myself cannot wait to watch Toy Story 3," Nessie said in a fake british accent. "You know, i should take offence to that," i laughed. "You Americans make us sound so posh," (A:N/: No Offence to any Americans, but you really do sometimes XD)  
"True True," she laughed along with a few others.  
"Alright, alright, settle down," Esme chuckled. We were on the bus for about twenty minutes until we pulled up outside a movie theatre called the Alpine.  
"Right, you go stand over there while we buy the tickets," Carlisle told us and we all shuffled over to the snack counter. They came over ten minutes later, smiling. t "Here you go," Esme said, handing each of us a ticket.  
"You go to the screen and we'll be in in a second, we'll just get some snacks and drinks," Carlisle told us.  
"Chocolate Raisins," i called as i was dragged away by Alice.

I saw Jasper giving me a funny look and i raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You gotta have chocolate raisins when you go to the cinema," i told him seriousley.  
"Oh you do, do you?" he asked smiling.  
"Yup," "You two are so weird," Alice said giggling, while eyeing Jasper curiously. I guess they still weren't used to Jasper's random burst's of conversation. "Eh," i said shrugging.  
I was pulled into a huge room with a gigantic screen and hundreds of comfy looking fold up chairs.  
"Where shall we sit?" Tyler asked, looking around impatiently. Freak.  
"How about up there?" Maggie said, pointing to a little couldiesack (?) right in the centre of the room.  
"Let's go," Emmett boomed, causing several people to turn around and stare.

Edward suddenly laughed as we sat down. "That old woman down there with her granddaughter think's we're here to cause trouble because we're a bunch of teens. She's considering calling security," he chuckled and Alice scowled. "Why does every one always think we're here to cause trouble? We are mentaly unstable crazy kids on a feild trip with their doctors for christ sakes," she said loudly, again causing people to stare.  
"Alice, calm down, please. You don't want to get us kicked out, now do you?" Esme said as she and Carlisle aproached us.  
"Sorry," Alice said a little sheepishly.  
"Apology accepted," Esme said nodding before handing us some popcorn. "One between two please. The same goes for the drinks," Carlisle said as he and Esme handed us the snacks from the trays they were carrying.  
"Aren't you two going to have any?" I asked when i noticed they had no snacks.  
"No, were just fine, thank you, Bella," Esme said sweetly, but gave a quick, but worried glance to Carlisle, probably expecting me not to notice it. But i'm a very perceptive person, or so i'm told.

We casually chatted amongst ourselves while the adverts (comercials?) were playing but hushed up quickly when the opening credits for Toy Story Three started. "Why is it blury?" Lauren asked stupidly, twirling a lock of hair.  
"Because we need 3D Glasses Barbie," Maggie snapped. Lauren looked taken aback but quickly recovered her face snapping swiftly into a death glare. She hadn't expected that from Maggie, Nessie maybe, but not Maggie. Maggie usually tried to stay out of the arguments that involved Lauren and Jessica. She thought it was pointless to argue with them. Which it was, but it was too funny not to. "Well, where are our 3D glasses?" Jessica asked snootily. She was talking more and more lately. It was weird.  
"I must have forgotten them, i'll be right back," Carlisle said before he left the room to go get them.  
He returned only minutes later with a handfull of glasses.  
"I just spent $15 on plastic glasses," Carlisle said shaking his head. "Why? How much are they induvidually?" Edward asked curiously.  
"A dollar each," Esme put in.  
"How do you know that?" i asked suddenly. She didn't go with Carlisle, unless she saw them before. But if she had, wouldn't have she had bought them before? "Uh, i guessed?" She stutterd before looking towards the screen.  
"But-" i started.  
"Shhh," Alice hushed me hastily. Something is definatly not right here. And i'm determined to find out what it is.

The truth was, i was pretty pissed that Alice just shushed me like that. She obviousley knows something but is keeping it quiet for Esme and Carlisle. Maybe they threatened her? That was a possible idea. Or they could have made her join thir cult and brainwashed them? What are you talking about Bella? The Doctors are perfectly nice people. They'd never do any of the things you've suggested. Yeah, but why are they so weird? Like i've said before, they never eat, their pale white, ice cold, they sometimes speak like their 200 years old, their movements are somewhat faster than normal, and they always hear and see everything, like they have super senses. VAMPIRES, my inner person cackled. I mentally right, whatever.

I felt a nudge to my left and turned to look at Jasper, who was sat next to me. "You A'ight?" he asked quietly.  
"Wha? Yeah, yeah, i'm perfectly fine, Jazz," i told him softly, smiling, before i turned to look at the screen. Perfectly fine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
The film finished nearly an hour later and we all barraled out of the cinema, closely followed by a smiling Carlisle and Esme, who were walking casually. "Come on, in you get. We have one more stop before we head home," Carlisle said as he jumped into the driver's side of the crap wagon, as i liked to all it. (anyone seen 90210? :D)  
We all piled in, again sitting in 'our' seats. "Where are we going?" Mike asked, his voice traveling to the back of the bus from his seat at the front.  
"Ah, Micheal, we are going to the..." Carlisle paused, for a dramatic effect, i suppose.  
"Yes?" Jake said quickly, grinning.  
"The Mall," he said and quickly blocked his ears, along with every one else. I saw what they were doing and quickly mimicked it, just in time as Alice let out a loud, ear-wrenching shriek.  
"YAY," she said along with Lauren and Jessica. Rosalie had a shit eating grin on her face. I think Nessie, Maggie and I were the only girls who weren't that excited about the mall.

"That's it?" Emmett said dissapointedly.  
"Emmett," Rosalie scolded, slapping him on the back of the head.  
"What?" he whined, rubbing his head.  
"Be greatfull."  
"Only if you go out with me," he said grinning.  
Rose blushed but other wise didn't say anything. "Let's go already," Lauren snapped, glaring at us all.  
"Alrighty then," (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective :L ) Esme said awkwardly before putting on her seat belt.

We drove for around twenty minutes until we reached a huge Shopping mall called Alantic Center Mall.  
It was huge. Seriously.  
"Ohmygod," Alice squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in her seat.  
"Calm down, Love," Edward said lovingly.  
"N'awwww," Rose and i said out loud in Sync.  
"Shup," Alice pouted, but couldn't keep the grin of her face.  
"Alright, every one out. We'll tell you the rules of being here," Esme said firmly.  
"How could you have rules for being at a mall?" Lauren muttered, rolling her eyes, 'April,' copying her motion. Yep, that little bitch was still following her around like a little lost sheep.  
"For you're saftey, Lauren," Carlisle said with a finalty in his voice.

Once we were all out of the crap wagon, Esme told us to stand in a line.  
"Right, the only way we'll allow you to wander in the mall by yourselves is if you stay in groups of at least three and you each take this cell phone for emergencies," Esme said, taking a box out of the bus and handing us each a high-tech touch screen phone. Wow. "You're allowed to keep these phones, but only use them for emergencies. It has a code on it so you can only use the authorites and the staff's numbers. I know it's not fair," Esme continued when some people started to whine about not being able to ring family and friends. "It's not like it's not Visiting Day tomorrow or anything," Alice said sarcastically, folding her arms.  
I froze. I had no idea that it was Visiting Day. Why does noboy tell me this? Would my parent's actually come? Or maybe my freinds? Pfft, yeah right.

"Bella?" Maggie called, waving her hand infront of my face. "You okay there?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me like i was weird, which i admit, i was.  
"Yeah i'm fine,"  
"Now that the freak has returned to us, please continue, Esme," Laruen said snootily.  
"Bitch," i coughed, grinning sweetly when she turned to glare at me.  
"Alright, calm down girls. Now, we're giving each of you a credit card. Don't go over the top with it. I trust you to spend a reasonable amount of money," Esme said as he handed us each a platnum credit card. How rich were these people?  
"ThankyouThankyouThankyou," Alice squealed, hugging Esme tightly, not even flinching at her coldness. Hmm.  
"It's not a problem, Alice," "Okay," Alice beamed before turning to face us all. "This is the groups. Me, Rose and Bells. And the rest of you... can do wahtever you all want," she grinned before grabbing mine and Rose's hands, thus dragging us into the busy mall.  
"This is going to be so much fun. We can give Bella's wardrobe a total makeover," Alice squealed as we looked around.  
"And we can get our hair, make up and nails done," Rose added.

I looked down at the clock on my new mobile, er, cell phone to see it was only 11:30. God this was going to be a long day.  
Our first stop was Forever21. "Oooh," Alice squealed, running over to a rack of dresses. The first dress she grabbed and held against herself was light blue with spaghetti straps and a light, flowy skirt.  
"No, Alice. That dress makes you look even smaller then you already are," Rose told her fairly. Alice pouted, shrugged, then her face lit up when she saw a pink satin ruffle dress that would end about mid thigh.  
She picked it up and gave it to Rose.  
"This would look amazing on you," She beamed.  
It went on like that from there, Alice dumping clothes on us, dragging us into the fitting rooms.  
We went from shop to shop until, laden down with bags, we walked from Urban Outfitters, bumping into Emmett, Jasper and Edward, who had only one bag between them.

"Woah," Emmett said stunned, eyeing all our bags. "It's only been like, two and a half hours," Eward added.  
"I know!" Alice cried. "I can't believe we didn't get more. If it wasn't for Bella and her constant complaining we would have. What have you bought?" "Porn," Emmett said with a straight face.  
"What?" Alice asked slowly.  
"It was a joke," Edward told his girlfriend, smiling. "Thank Christ," Rose said suddenly, suprising us all. "What?" she said noticing us all looking at her.  
"Nothing," we said in unision.  
"You wanna get something to eat?" I asked, looking around myself.  
"Sure," Jasper said, not taking his eyes off of me.  
I smiled, blushing.  
"Okay, lets go before this gets awkward, please," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

We all walked towards Mcdonalds, the guys choice, of course.  
"What can i get you?" the acne ridden teenage boy asked, grinning at Alice weirdly. (no offence to any teenager who works in Mcdonalds.. my cousin works in Mcdonalds, and no he's not an acne ridden teen, :D )  
"Okay one, you can stop staring at me like i'm something to eat, and two, i'd like a chicken nougat kids meal," Alice snapped, glaring in disgust at the boy.  
He gulped and nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his uniform. Ew, is that even hygenic?  
"uhm, sure. And for you?" he asked us all.  
Once we'd all gotten our food, we made our way towards a big round table that had bright coloured comfy spinny chairs.  
"I call the green one," I yelled as i ran over to it.  
Alice jumped on the purple one, Edward next to her on a blue one, Rose on a red, Emmett on yellow and Jasper next to me on a orange one.

"We are so childish," i laughed, not really giving a crap.  
"We're meant to be! We young, free, and you're all single," Alice giggled loudly.  
"Not for lo-hong," Emmett sang, giving Rose a cheeky wink.  
She laughed and shook her head. "You wish lover boy," "Ahh, don't play it like that babey, i know you want me," he laughed, joking.  
"Hmm," she said, a small smile playing on her lips which showed everyone she infact did 'want' him.  
"Oh will you two just get it together already?" i said, laughing as i put a chip (fry?) in my mouth.  
Rosalie gasped in mock offense.  
"I could say the same about you and Jasper here," she said, grinning. My eyes widened and the blush rose up my cheeks as i felt Jaspers eyes on me.  
"and why would you say that?" i squeaked out, distracting myself by putting a chip in my mouth again.  
"Well-" Alice started, raising her fingers to count.  
"Uh, don't worry. It's just, so obvious that you two have a thing for each other," Rose said, smiling smugly.  
"Oh," i said simply, still blushing like mad.

It was awkward for a few seconds before Emmett decided to break the silence.  
"Soooo, i'm sensing awkwardness here," he said in a fake gay voice. (No offense to Homosexual people, my sister's a lesbian and my best friend is gay, if i was a lesbian, it'd be awesome :D) "Really? We hadn't noticed," i said sarcastically.  
"Hmpff," Emmett huffed.  
"Every one finished? We have some serious shopping to do," Alice beamed, stood up, and dumped her bags on Edward.  
"Uhm, thanks?" he told her, smiling.  
"No problem, sweetie," she said grinning before grabbing mine and Rose's bags nad dumping them on Jasper and Emmett.  
"Alice, their not our servants, i can carry my own bags, you know," i told her frowning.  
"Yes, but you wont be able to carry them when i'm through with you," she said, smirking evily. "Alice, we've got enough clothes to support a salvation army," i said, rolling my eyes as we walked towards H&M. "Yes i know, but who knows when we're next going to get the chance to go shopping again."  
And that was final, we would be getting more clothes, whether i liked it or not.

Nearly three torturous hours later, we all recieved a text message from, apparantly, Carlisle and Esme's phone, telling us to meet them at the main entrance.  
"What did you buy, half the shops?" Mike asked with wide eyes when we arrived, laden down with crap loads of bags.  
"Practically," i mumbled before dumping my bags in the boot of the car. "remind me to never go shopping with Alice again. Ever," i told them as i jumped into the crap wagon.  
"We could've told you that before," Maggie laughed, eyeing my exhausted look with an amused glint in her eyes.  
"Well why in hell didn't you?" i snapped, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back on the head rest.  
"Because, either way, you wouldv'e gone shopping with me, Isabella," Alice said cheekily.  
"Hmm," i hummed before rolling my head so it was on Jasper's shoulder.

I must've fallen asleep, because i awoke to someone tapping me on the shoulder.  
"Bella?" Jasper's voice whispered in my ear. "Hmm?" i hummed, not opening my eyes.  
"You need to wake up, we're back at the institute," he told me softly. We must be the only ones on the bus. For one, it was really quiet, and it wouldn't be if there was twelve other kids on here. And two, Jasper didn't speak around the others, except Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett. And that was only little segments of speech at a time.  
"i dont wanna," i grumbled, turning over. Which let me tell you, wasn't easy or comfortable, considering i had my seat belt on still.  
"You can't stay in the van, darlin'," he whispered again, brushing my hair out of my face.  
"Yes i can," i sighed, dozing again.  
I heard him say something else, but couldn't really make out what it was, so i just hummed in agreement. (A:n. I do that like, all the time ;]) I suddenly felt an arm snake around my back and hold my hip, then another grab the crook of my knees, picking me up bridal style.  
"Whadyadowin?" i mumbled out, cuddling into his chest.  
"taking you to your room," he said and i could here a smile in his voice. "Go to sleep, beautiful," he whispered, and that was the last thing i heard before i sucumbed to the sleepiness.

(A:N/) So how was it? A little short, and not much in it, but eh, ah well. I just needed it so everyone can see how Jasper and Bella's relationship is progressing. And i guess Emmett's and Rosalie's too. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please read and review. Or even P.M me. I love hearing from you all. Which some of you probably know by now ;D As i strike random conversations with half of you ;D Next chapter will be up... eh i'm not gonna say a date coz you all know i don't do dead lines ;L 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: I'll always Stay

(A:n/) Hello There? How is every one? Good? Good ;D Like always, i would like to thank every one who reviewed/ alerted. I am sooo shocked at the amount of reviews for this story so far. Wasn't expecting that many when i first started this. 35Reviews! Whoaaah (: Anyway, i'm glad every one is enjoying the story so much, it's great (:

Read on...

Chapter Fifteen: I'll always stay.

I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)  
I built around myself I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
With you and no one else Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now Together we'll move on just don't turn around Let the walls break down All Time Low- Walls.

So here it was, visiting day. I know i only found out yesterday, but it felt like a time ago.  
I guess i was worried. Not that i should be, my parent's probably wouldn't even come. They wouldn't want to come see their freak of a daughter. The last words my mother said to me was that she never wanted to seem me again. Nice, right? Some mother she was. But it didn't matter. I was only going to show my face to support Jasper if his mum showed up. Because if she showed up, she would most likely bring him. And i needed to be there for Jasper, because he couldn't deal with it on his own. Not that i expected Carlisle and Esme to be alone with him. They just sort of magically appeared when you needed them. Another weird fact about them. I felt that i was close to figuring out what was going on with them. But i couldn't be sure. When i tried hinting at things to Alice and Edward, the most likely to know about it, they just completely changed subject, or left abruptly, claiming to have to do something. It was annoying me to know end to be completely out of the loop. Didn't they trust me at all? It's not like i would tell anyone. Not that i had anyone to tell, that was. I was so glad sometimes that Edward couldn't read my mind. I don't know how the other's dealt with it all the time. I know Jasper sometimes get's annoyed with it. He tells me these things. Apparantly.

Right now, i was sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest, staring into space. I didn't have a clue where the other's where. I hadn't seen them all morning. And the parent's would start arriving in an hour. "Bella? Are you okay?" i heared Alice's voice come from the doorway.  
Looking up, i smiled slightly at her. "Yeah why wouldn't i be?" "You just look down, sweetie. Is it because you dont think you're Mom and Dad will come?" she continued as her and Rose came and sat on my bed.  
"No, i don't care about them to be honset. I was just worried about Jasper," i told them honestly.  
"oh. I know, but it'll be fine. Steve probably won't come. He doesnt usually," Rose told me softly. "Ali? could you look for me?" i asked her quietly.  
"of course." A minute later, the blank look i'd grown used to by now crept up her face. Five minutes had passed before life took over her soft features. She didn't say anything though. Just gave me a blank look.  
"He's coming isn't he?" i whispered, frowning. "I'm sorry, Bells," she said sadly. "I don't know why he's coming. He never does. Not once in the two years Jasper's been here."

We were all silent for a minute, just sat there, staring into space.  
"Should we tell Jasper?" i whispered, not looking away from my gaze on the carpet.  
"It's the right thing to do," Rose said softly. "I was glad when Alice told me... he was coming." I remembered back to last night, when Alice had the vision.  
"But atleast Emmett's happy. His friend is coming," Alice said, and i heard a smile in her voice.  
"Yeah."  
After that, i got up, and we all got ready. I didn't see why i had to look so nice, it was only parent's.

11:00am rolled around, and we were all stood in the dinning room, waiting for them to arrive.  
The first parent's to turn up were Jake's parents. Only minutes later did Tyler and Mikes parent's arrive. Then Nessie's, Jessica's and Maggies. Then Laurens. Her mum looked exactly like Lauren. Like Malibu barbie, but older. And with alot of plastic surgery. Rose's and Emmett's parent's arrived then. Emmett's dad looked alot like him, and his mum was tiny. She looked like a ball of excitment, which is probably where Emmett got it from. She kinda reminded me of Alice. Next to them, was who i presumed to be Simon. He was quite tall, well built but not as much as Em. He was kinda cute. Then their was Rose's parent's. Rose was a spitting image of her mum. And looked alot like her dad, too. Infact, Jasper looked kinda like him. It was weird. Next to them, was a handsome looking guy. He had an arrogant air surrounding him. He looked like the type of guy who thought he could get anything he wanted. This prick must be Royce.

Once Emmett and Edward went with Em's parent's and Alice went to support Rose, i Jasper and i stood alone.  
"Are you okay?" i asked him softly. It wasn't long ago that i told him about Steve. I would've told him sooner, but i couldn't find him.  
"Yeah. You go with one of the others, i don't want you around him," he muttered.  
"No," i said sternly.  
"Bella," he whined.  
"Jasper," i whined back, copying him, but not budging a bit.

That was when they arrived. Jasper's mum looked like Jasper, but a girl and Steve, well, just imagine a squished slug on the ground, dying.  
"Jasper honney," Jasper's mum called in her Texan accent, running over to give him a tight hug. He didn't say anything. I'm guessing he was like this with them, too. And so he should be.  
"And who's this little lady?" she said smiling slightly at me.  
"I'm Bella, Miss. uh," i stuttered. It hit me then. I didn't know what her surname was. She wouldn't be Whitlock if she remarried. "Jenks. But you my darlin, can call me Keira, just like all Jazzy's other friends. Now, this is my husband, Steve," she said nicely, shaking my hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, Steve," i said stiffly, fighting to keep the glare off of my face. But i couldn't stop the ager that was raging indide me. Feeling the calm sweep over me, i sent gratefullness out, hoping Jasper would feel it.  
"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he said to me, giving me a sickly smile. Prick. God, i didn't even know him and i couldn't stand the sight of him. After all he's done to Jasper, he should be the one that was locked up, not Jazz. Though i was kinda glad sometimes that Jasper was here. Otherwise, i wouldn't have met him.

"Would you like to get a table or somethin?" Keira asked her son.  
He nodded stifly, still not saying anything. Jasper and I led them over to a table next to Rose's parent's. Rose looked like she wanted to cry, and Alice looked fearfully frightening.  
"So, how've you been, Jasper?" Keira asked, probably hoping to get something out of him.  
He shrugged slightly and looked down.  
"Answer you're mother boy," Steve snapped. Keira didn't say anything, only looked around. "Don't you speak to him like that," i snapped, glaring.  
"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked.  
"I know it has nothing to do with me, but dont you talk to a young boy like that," i told him, glaring as feircfully as i could, which scared everyone in here. His eyes widened for a second, before he composed himself.  
"You're right, it has nothin to do with you," he told he with a sniff.  
I was about to say something back, when under the table, Jasper grabbed my hand, therefore, stopping me from saying anything, because i was so shocked. I wasn't expecting that.

"So, uhm, Jasper. How are you doing son? I hope you're getting better," Keira said worridly. She did have Jasper's best interest at heart, you could tell. But her love for Steve was blinding her motherly instincts. It was blatantly obvious.  
Again, he didn't say anything.  
"Will you answer me, Jasper?" she said softly, but you could see the annoyance in her eyes.  
With no response, she banged the palms of her hands on the table in anger.  
"I have had it with you and you're damned silences Jasper Jackson Whitlock, it ends now. Do you hear me young man?" she said loudly.  
Oh god, it was all going to kick of in a minute. And i knew if i said anything, i would only make it worse. So what do i do? Just sit there like an idiot? It turns out, i didn't have to do anything, because withing seconds, Carlisle and Esme turned up beside us.  
"Is there a problem Mrs. Jenks?" Carlisle asked softly.  
"Not at all Dr. Cullen. I just cant deal with him and his silences any longer," she huffed, her blonde locks flapping around her. "Well, we are working on it, Mrs. Jenks. Bella, why don't you go and sit with Rosalie and her family while we talk?" Carlisle asked kindly and i stood up swiftly. I put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, looked at him breifly before walking over to the next table.

Rose looked destressed at having that thing sat in front of her, and Alice looked like she wanted to rip his head of.  
"Bella! Come meet Rose's parents," Alice said, smiling at me, though you could see it was forced.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I'm Bella, Rose and Alice's new room mate," i told them politely as i sat down in a spare chair next to Alice.  
"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Mr. Hale said smiling at me while Mrs. Hale just gave me a breif nod. I guess she didn't know if i was a nut job trying to kill her daughter or not.  
"And i'm Royce, Royce King," he said.  
I didn't even look at him, just continued to smile at Rosalie's parents. I heard him huff in annoyance and felt smug. Dick.

"So, Rosie, how are you doing?" Royce asked, trying to remain his cool.  
She, like Jasper, didn't reply. She'd told me that she hadn't spoken to her family in six months, but i didn't know she was still doing it.  
"Rose, answer Royce's question. He just has you're best interest's at heart," Mrs. Hale said softly. Alice snorted elegantly but didn't comment. Mrs. Hale and Royce's eyes narrowed at that.  
"Something the matter, Alice, dear?" Mrs. Hale said through clenched teeth.  
"Of Course not, Lilian," Alice said sweetly.  
"Hmm," she hummed.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, but i best be going. I wanna meet Emmett's parents," i told them nicely before raising from my seat. Walking over to their table, i stopped when i saw Lauren's family. "Hello Mrs. Mallory. I'm Bella," i said sweetly, sitting down next to Lauren and... April. "And you are?" she said rudely.  
"I just told you," i said simply, not at all fazed by her glare. Or Laurens. Or Aprils. Laurens dad just sat there, bored, not at all interested in his daughter's wellfare by the looks of it.  
"Well, Bella, why are you sat here? Are you a friend of Laurens?" she snapped, flicking her dead straight, blonde hair over her shoulder. "Not really. I just wanted to ask who April was," i said plainly.

It was silent for a minute. Lauren's mother's eyes as wide as they could possibly go, her dad now sat bolt up right, looking at me, and Lauren and April still glaring at me.  
"How do you know about her? What has Lauren told you?" Mr. Mallory said stifly.  
"She hasn't told me anything about her. But whoever April is, she's trapped on the earth and is following you're daughter around like a little lost puppie. Probably jealous of something. I think that may be the reason why Lauren is Schizophrenic," i told them, feeling the two glares get fiercer and fiercer. "What are you talking about you crazy little girl?" Laurens mum snapped.  
Seeing i was getting nowhere with this, i stood up and smiled politley at them.  
"Nothing, nothing at all Mrs. Mallory. It was nice to meet you," i told her before walking off, over to Emmett's table.

"Hey," Edward said as i sat down.  
"Bella Bear!" Emmett boomed, smiling brightly. "Emmy Bear," i said just as loud.  
Emett's mum and dad laughed, while looking at me curiously.  
"I'm Bella Swan," i told them, smiling.  
"Oh Yes, Emmetts told us about you and how you've gotten Jasper to talk, finally," she said smiling brightly. "I'm Sandra, by the way. This is my husband, David, Emmett's sister Hailey and friend Simon," she introduced everyone.  
Emmett had told me alot about his sister. They were very close and she was my age. "It's nice to meet you, Bella," Hailey said smiling. "Yeah it is," Simon added.  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too," i replied genuinly.

The day went on like that, every one talking, walking around the grounds and getting lunch. Until finally, it was 6:00pm and the parent's had to leave.  
Sighing, i stood up from the chair i was sat in.  
"I'm gonna take a walk okay?" i told them all and left before they could reply. I just needed to breath. I don't think i could take it if i was stuck in there for a minute longer, with everyone talking about how much fun they'd had with their family's and close friends. It sucks that my parent's hated me enough to not come visit. I know that they detested me and they sent me here, they were still my parents and i stilled loved them. Before i realized where i was, i was out in the gardens, walking around the secluded part of the back garden.  
I sighed and turned around, expecting to walk back inside when i was suddenly shoved forcefully to the ground.  
"What the hell?" i yelled, raising my head from the dirt.  
"Hello Bella," the voice said, sickly sweet.  
"April," i said, trying to make my voice sound even. The girl was going to kill me, that was for sure. But Alice Would've seen it, she wouldn't let me be killed. But she might not be able to see the dead like i could. Otherwise she would've known all along about Ruth and Uncle Frank. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What did i tell you, hmm?" she said, prancing around my now sitting form.  
I didn't say anything, just glared angrily at her.  
"Answer me, Bella, dear," April snapped.  
"You told me to mind my own buisness and to stay out of it," i muttered, glaring at her as i stood up.

April sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"So why the hell didn't you?" she yelled, walking around me, like a lion circling it's prey. Well damn.  
"I want to know who you are and why you wont leave Lauren alone," i told her, trying to not appear afraid. Which i kinda was.  
"For christ sake. That's what this is about?" she shouted, raising her hands in the air in annoyance.  
"Yes. I'm sorry if it's not a good enough reason for you," i snapped, my hands balling up into fists, though i knew i couldn't touch the girl.  
"You're right it's not. And because you were a bad little girl, i'm going to have to punish you for not listening to me," she said, reminding me so much of my mother. Which was a weird thought, i must say.  
"oh and what are you going to do smack my bum and send me to bed?" i snarled, acting more braver then i felt. Who knows what this girl could do. She pinned me up against the wall, practically choking me.  
"No. But i am going to kill you," she said evily. The last thing i saw before every thing went black was the girl flying at me with a horrible glint in her eyes.

Jasper's Point of Veiw (finally [:) I smiled as i thought of the past couple of months. It was exhillaratin' to think so much had changed since Bella had arrived. She was just... incredible. She'd changed me, that was for sure. I know that was cheesy, but it was true. I hadn't spoken to anyone in months before she'd gotten here, then only a few days after she'd arrived, i'd spoken to her. It annoyed me at first, how just one girl could affect me so much. And then she followed me into the library that time, and didn't leave. I must admit, it annoyed the crap outta me at first that she continued to talk to me, hoping to get me to say something. But then, that other time, when we'd gotten to know each other, i began to like her more and more. It's completely frustratin'. Then there was the dreams. I deamt about her almost every night. Edward thought it was cute at first, but then he realized that i was slowly fallin' in love with the girl. Not that i'd admit it, of course. I couldn't let anyone be close to me, not with Steve as a step father. But then we became close and steady friends. And i knew that i couldn't ignore her even if i wanted to, which i really didn't.

Then she was attacked by April. I was so terrifed for her when i walked out of the library to see her floating in the air as if hanging by an invisible rope. Then when she told us about April. I was severly freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I was scared for the girl i had come to like so much. And then it was visiting day. And Steve was such as prick to her. Thank god Carlisle stepped in, or i might have actually killed the fucker.  
So here i was now, sat in the library, tryin' my hardest to focus on this book, which really wasn't happenin. I was just about to get another book, when i suddenly felt a great burst of pain. Bent over, i fell to my knees and moaned in agony. I've never felt anything like it, it's like my chest was being ripped out. It was then i realized it wasn't my own pain, but someone else's. I tried my hardest to block out the pain and narrow down the emotions, to figure out who it was. But it was a lot harder then it sounded. I stood up and raced towards the rec room, to find everyone but Bella in there.

"Jasper, what's the matter?" Alice said worridly. "Where's Bella?" i asked, noticing every one in the institute was here and well, except her.  
"She went for a walk on the grounds about an hour ago, why?" Edward told me.  
"Shit," i yelled before running back out and down the stairs. I heared them follow me but i paid them no mind. I only intened on finding Bella and findin out why the fuck she was in so much pain.  
I ran all the way out of the institute, the doctor's all following now too, until i was running around the grounds, calling Bella's name.  
"BELLA?" I yelled again and again, getting hysterical now. "Jasper, will you please tell us what's going on?" Carlisle said in a calming voice. "So much pain," i sobbed, running to the back of the institute.  
Once i got to the secluded part of the grounds, i stopped dead in my tracks, the others close behind me.  
"ohmygod," Alice cried, hugging Edward close to her.  
There on the ground, was a battered and bloody Bella.

Walking slowly over to her, i fell to my knees next to her unconsious body.  
"No," i whispered, picking up her head and placing it in my lap.  
"Jasper son, we need to get her to the hospital," Carlisle said softly from behind me.  
"But what if she's already gone?" i whispered as i stroked the bloody hair out of her head. "I cant loose her," i cried and pulled her head up so i was now cradling her in my arms and her head was on my chest.  
"I know, Jasper dear, but we need to take her to hospital," Esme said when i rested my cheek on the top of Bella's head.  
"Okay," i sighed before letting Carlisle pick her up.  
"Come on Jazz," Emmett whispered before pulling me towards the mini van.  
The rest of the night i was just on auto pilot. It's like i wasn't even seeing anything, except Bella's battered body in the back of my mind.

"Jazz? Do you want anything to drink?" Rosalie asked softly, wiping her eyes.  
Blinking, i looked around me. I was sat on a plastic chair in the hall way of the hospital. "No," i said simply, before putting my head in my hands.  
She sighed and walked over to the others.  
"This is really getting to him," she told them sadly.  
"Of course it is. He cares deeply for her," Alice said and i didn't hear any more of their conversation.  
What seemed like an eternity later, the middle aged doctor came out of the room Bella was in and walked over to Carlisle and Esme.  
"She's stable, so you'll be able to go and see her. But first Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, i'd like to talk to you in private," he told them. Esme walked over to me and bent down.  
"Jasper?" she whispered. "Would you like to go in and see Bella? The other's can stay here for a bit so you can have some time on you're own," she told me.  
I didn't say anything, only nodded. Standing up, i walked past the other's, looking at the ground and into Bella's room.

I looked up and gasped. There she was, unconsious on the bed. Her cuts had been cleaned and stitched up so there was no longer any blood, but her face was covered in bright puprle bruises. But even with all the bruises and cuts, she still looked like an angel to me. Which sounded really cheesy and sappy but i didn't care.  
"Bella, what happened?" i whispered as i sat in the seat next to her bed, picking her left hand up and placin' it in my own.  
I wasn't epecting a response, but it still hurt to not get one. I just sat like that for a while, holdin' her hand and starin' at her face. The other's came in eventually, and sat in seats around her bed, like me. They all had someone to comfort them. Alice had Edward and Rose had Emmett, even though they weren't together yet. I wanted someone to comfort me. But the person i wanted was layin' on the bed, out cold.  
Why did this have to happen?

I must've fallen asleep, because i was awoken by a groanin' sound. What the hell is that? Blinking, i raised my head from the side of the bed. That's gonna hurt like a bitch in the mornin'. I looked up, to see the room empty. Where was every one? They wouldn't have left me here, would they? I heard the groanin' sound again and my eyes snapped to Bella's face. Her face was crumpled up in obvious pain and a deep frown was set between her eye brows.  
"Bella?" i whispered, hopin' she would hear me.  
She stopped groanin' for a minute and sort of tensed up. Her eyes slowly opened, centimeter by centimeter until they were open all the way.  
"Jazz?" she croaked out.  
"Thank god," i cried, kissing the back of the hand i was still holdin'. "I didn't think you were gonna wake up," i said brokenly.  
"Water," she gasped out and i stood up quickly and grabbed a glass and the jug of water that was on Bella's bed side table.  
"Here," i told her, and lifted her head forward slightly so she could drink with ease.  
"Thank you Jasper," she said softly, her voice now clearer and not so croaky.  
"How are you feelin' Darlin'?" i asked quietly.  
"sore but otherwise okay," she laughed silently but then winced.  
"Remind me not to laugh," she told me and it was silent for a few minutes.

"I was so worried about you, Bella," i whispered, not looking at her now, but at the wall instead.  
"I know. How did you find me?" she asked.  
"I felt you're pain," i said simply. "I found you on the floor in the back of the grounds. You were just layin' there, broken on the floor. I was so scared," i said almost silently. "i didn't think you were still alive."  
"Jasper," she whispered. I finally turned to look at her, and was shocked to realize we were both cryin'.  
"I don't know what i'd do without you, Bells," i cried, leaning forward to rest my forehead on hers.  
"Hopefully we wont have to find out," she told me, closing her eyes.  
We didn't say anythin' for a bit, just layed there like that. Until her eyes slowly opened.  
"What is this, Jazz?" she asked quietly, and i knew what she was talkin' about straight away.  
"I don't know. But i do know that i can't live with out you," i told her, smiling slightly.  
"I know how you feel. I hated it that my parent's sent me to the institute at first. But then when i met you, it changed everything," she whispered, closing her eyes again.  
"When i first saw you that time in the meeting room, it was like my whole world had changed. Andd that sounds so cheesy but i don't care. All i know is i really, really care about you Bella," i told her sincerly.  
"I care about you too, Jazz. Alot, actually," she mumbled.  
Before i realized what i was doing, i leaned in closer until my mouth was on hers.

She gasped and leaned upwards slightly, making us impossibly closer, making the kiss deeper.  
I knew then that this was where i was meant to be. And i was never more thankfull that my mom sent me to the institution then i was right now.

A:N: A kiss, finally! So how was it? I'm not sure whether or not i liked it but oh well.  
Thank you again to everyone who reviwed and alerted, means alot. We have 30 reviews to get to three hundred, let's see if we can do it, which i know we can, considering we got more than 30 last chapter. So don't forget, review! (: 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Fix You

A:N: Here i am, back with a brand new chapter (: Sorry for the wait, i didn't mean to keep you all hanging, but i do have a social life outside of Fanfiction.  
40 reviews for last chapter, meaning we broke the 300 Barrier. The 300th review was: LOVEtwilight2010. Congratulations! This Chapter is dedicated to you (: I hope you like it. Now, not a big chapter, just a filler, so don't be too dissapointed with it, because i did warn you all.  
I'm going to check for mistakes, but if there is any, sorry (:  
Anyway, read on my dears.

Chapter Fifteen: Fix You.  
When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you ColdPlay- Fix You.

I gasped as i felt his lips on mine and melted into them.  
He was kissing me. Oh my christ. I can't believe it. After all this time of dreaming about it, it's actually happening. Oh god, it's not another dream, is it?  
I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes.  
"Is this a dream?" i whispered, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"No, it's most definatly not a dream," Jasper smiled lightly.  
"Thank god," i said before reaching up to bring him toward me again.

He chuckled against my open mouth and slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, sliding it smoothly against mine.  
It felt like i couldn't breathe, even though i had a bunch of breath inside my lungs.  
This was crazy.  
We sat there for a while, just holding each other, kissing. Well, he was holding me. It was a bit difficult for me, considering i had broken ribs, by the feel of it.  
"Jasper, did you mean everything you just said?" i asked softly, leaning against my pillows as he held my hands in his.  
"Yeah, darlin', i did. I really like you Bella. I always have," he told me quietly.  
I didn't say anything, just looked at him.  
"Is it weird to say i felt connected to you the second i saw you?" i finally spoke.  
"No, it's not weird. Bells, you have no idea how much you've helped me. I never spoke before you. Then you came, and i spoke almost instantly. It annoyed me at first, until you followed me into the library, and we got to know eachother more that day," he finished, kissing my hands.

We sat there in silence from then on, until i felt my self driffting to sleep.  
"Jasper?" i asked groggily.  
"Yes, darlin?" he whispered.  
"Don't leave me," i mumbled.  
He stood up and bent over me.  
"Never," he said as he kissed me on the forehead.  
Then i was long asleep.

The next week passed in similar fashion. The other's came to visit in the day with Jasper, and he stayed with me all night. The nurses had given up on trying to get him to leave and brought in a pull away bed for him.  
Carlisle and Esme had tried to get me to tell them what had happend, but for some reason, i didn't trust them.  
"Bella, you need to tell us what happened. Did someone attack you?" Esme said for the umpteenth time.  
"No," i protested.  
"You didn't exactly do it to yourself. Please, Bella," Esme said, exasperated.  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," i said, folding my arms.  
She sighed in annoyance before rising from her chair and slowly walking from the room, Carlisle following closely behind her.

"Bella, why wont you just tell them?" Jasper said quietly from his seat next to me.  
I gave him a small look, seeing the confusion and worry on his face.  
"I dont trust them," i said simply, not bothering to elaborate just yet.  
"Yeah but why?" he said frowning.  
Sighing, i leant forward slightly.  
"Jazz, haven't you noticed any thing different about them? About all the doctors? Something not right?" i asked him patiently.  
"Well, yeah but," he started but i cut him of quickly.  
"Exactly, there just not... normal. I can feel it. They're all pale white, ice cold and have really hard skin. They all weirdly have the exact same eye colour. They all have super quick senses and can move quicker than anyone else. Their all inhumanly beautiful. And, they speak like, there from a different time or something. There's something not right about them," i finished, huffing.  
"Whatever it is, Bells, it's there story to tell. And if they are gonna tell it, they will do it when their good and ready, Darlin'," he told me calmly, but i could see a curious look in his eyes. He knew something i didn't. And i was going to find out what.

A few days later, Jasper had gone back to the institute to have a meeting with Carlisle, considering he'd been missing them, being with me.  
Instead, i was with Alice and Rosalie. It was like i was constantly being watched or guarded. I was never alone. Not for a minute.  
"So Bella, hurry up and get out of here so we can persuade Carlisle and Esme to take us shopping," Alice squealed.  
Sighing, i turned to smile at her.  
"I'm trying Ali, bt it's a bit difficult considering i nearly died," i laughed.  
"I know, i know," she giggled, holding her hands up in defeat.  
"So Bella, have you told Carlisle and Esme what happened to you?" Rosalie asked. I knew what she was doing. Trying to get me to spill on what happend.  
"Rose, stop," i muttered.  
"What?" she said a little to innocently.  
"Stop trying to trick me into telling you what happened," i snapped, rolling my eyes.  
"Well, you need to tell us, Bella. So we can sort it. It was April wasn't it?" Alice said softly.

My eye's snapping open, i looked at her curiously.  
"I thought you couldn't see anything concerning April?" i asked suspiciously.  
"I cant, it was obvious. And i just succeeded in finding out who it was that did this," she said, folding her arms, a smug look on her face.  
"Shit," i muttered.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked, looking a little hurt.  
"Well, to be honest with you, i didn't want her to come after you lot next. So i thought, by not telling anyone what happened, she didn't have a reason to target any of you," i exlained rationally.  
"That kinda makes sense. But she already has a reason to come after us, considering we already know about her," Alice reasoned.  
"True," i said fairly.  
"But why didn't you tell Carlisle and Esme? They can look after themselves."  
I didn't say anything for a second, just looked at my hands.  
"I don't trust them," i said simply before laying down and closing my eyes.

The next few weeks past, being horrible repetative. Them coming in, asking me, leaving dissapointed and pissed off.  
"That's it," Jasper exploded one day. "It's doin' my head in. You tell them Bella, or i will," he said angrilly.  
My eyes widened in shock, i'd never seen him like this before. Especially not with me.  
"Jazz, you know how i feel about them," i told him.  
"Yeah, but they're the only people who can protect you from April. Your nearly better, Bella, your gonna have to go back to the institute at some point. And there is no doubt that April will be there," Jasper explained, calming down a little.  
"Why are they the only one's who can protect me? What's so special about them?" i snapped, glaring.  
He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Why did it always seem like everyone knew something i didn't? It was really starting to bug me.  
"Well?" I asked impatiently.  
"Nothin'," he choked out, looking at the floor. "There's nothin special about them," he mumbled.  
"Your lying, Jasper. I can read you like a book. Fine, i'll " Fine, i'll tell them, but after that, i'm leaving the institute,"i told him, crossing my arms.

He looked up, a little amused, i could tell.  
"Bella, it's a mental institution, not a hotel. You cant just get up and leave when you want to. Believe me, most of us have tried. You just have to wait it out, endure it," he chuckled.  
"I can escape. Make a break for it," i said, shrugging.  
"You have to be the most clumsiest person i've ever met, you wouldn't get far. Besides, say you did get out, where would you go? Your parent's would just send you back here. You dont have any other family in America, nor do you have your passport or enough money to go back to England," he said rationally.  
"I'd go to your house. No one would expect me to go there," i told him, rolling my eyes.  
"No, you wouldn't," he said firmly, and a little nervously, like he actually thought i'd travel to Texas and live with his abusive step-father.  
"I know i wouldn't," i said, laughing.  
"That's not funny, Bella. I dont want you near that man ever again," Jasper said angrilly. Great, all you seem to do lately, is make him angry, Bella.

Leaning forward, i placed my hands on his.  
"I'm sorry Jasper. Your so protective over me," i said softly.  
"That's because i care about ya, Bells. And i dont want anythin to happen to you," he whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his forhead against mine.  
"I know," i said quietly before pressing my lips to his.  
"Ewww, PDA," Emmett's voice shrieked from the doorway.  
Pulling back, startled, Jasper and i turned to glare at him.  
There in the doorway, was not only him, but Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme.  
"Yeah, i agree with Emmett, get a room," Rosalie said in disgust, wrinkling her nose.  
"Uh, Rose, look around you. We do have a room. It aint our fault you feel the need to just burst in unexpectedly," i told her, eyebrows raised.  
"True," she shrugged, sitting down on a chair. I watched as the other's followed suit, Esme smiling brightly at me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" she asked. It still shocked me how she could be so kind to me after all i've put them through.  
"Fine. Er, i've been kinda bitchy to you and Carlisle by not telling you what happened," i said quietly.  
"It's fine, Bella. We understand completly. I'm sure you can find it in you one day to tell us what happened," Carlisle said softly.  
"I'll tell you now, if you want," i said, fighting the urge to tell them to fuck off.  
"If your ready, then that would be lovely dear," Esme said happily.  
Taking a deep breath, i looked at Jasper, who gave me an encouraging smile before i started my story.  
"Well, it all started when i first started seeing the dead properly. One day, i noticed someone following Lauren around. She looks like her, only a little older. So i guessed she could be a relative? Anyway, her name is April. I asked Lauren about her, and she didn't like it too much. That day, as i was going to see Jasper in the library, i was attacked by her for the first time. If Jasper hadn't turned up, it probably would have been alot worse. She just warned me to stay away and stuff. The day i was attacked again, i was walking in the grounds. I remember being out in the back grounds, i saw April, we spoke for a few minutes. And that's the last i remeber right up until i woke up and saw Jazz," i finished, feeling the blush rise up my cheeks as i remembered that night when he confessed his feelings for me.

"Oh, Bella," Esme gasped. "I'm so sorry it's come to this, Bella. The girl that you mention, it's Lauren's sister. She and Lauren were in a car accident a few years back. Lauren survived, but April didn't. By the sounds of it, she's resentfull that her sister is still alive whereas she is not," Carlisle explained.  
"Great. So what are you going to do about it?" Alice asked, frowning.  
"Well, there's not alot we can do about it. We can talk to Lauren. Or have her transferred to a different institute," Carlisle explained.  
"That's right, you go and talk to her and let her know that i told you about her, which then causes her to come and attack me again," I snapped.  
"Bella, it'll be fine. You'll constantly be under watch. You'll never be alone until we figure this mess out."  
I nodded stiffly, glaring at the wall.  
"Now, if that's all. The reason we came here in the first place, Bella, is to collect you. The doctor's said your ready to leave," Esme explained, and grabbed a bag.  
"That's it? I'm all better?" i asked, grinning. I couldn't wait to get out of here.  
"Yes," she laughed before she started piling all my possesions into the bag.  
Thank Fuck.

A:N/ I know, i took forever, and this has to be the shittest chapter i've written in my life. But i do have a reason it's incredibly crap. I didn't really have anything to write for this chapter. It's gonna be boring because it's just her getting better and i didn't want to just skip her recovery alltogether. So yeah, sorry about that. Dont loose hope in me and my writing just yet (: This chapter is hardly edited, which i'm sorry about, but right now, i have the flu and i'm just about to go to bed, but i wanted to get this out first, or it wouldn't be up for atleast another week, knowing me.  
And i think my friend, Adam, might just kill me. Because he's a freak and loves this story, even though he isn't a member of fanfiction. So yeah, dreadfully sorry for the shittness, and i hope next chapter is better. Also, i'm sorry for the shortness.  
Ohhh, and i just wanted to ask, what does everyone want me to do with April? Because honestly, i'm stumped as to what's going to happen to her. So any idea's would be great :D x 


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Opposites Always Attract

(A/n) Another Update! Now, I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed, I got more than I deserved though, for the crappy chapter I posted. 22, incase you were all wondering. Not much to write in this Authors note, there's a first! Oh, except, any Bowling for soup fans and Forever the sickest kids fans, Friday the 8th, I went to see them both live in concert! Just thought I'd rub it in a little (: I was stood right in front of Caleb from FTSK. And they all signed my T-shirt! How cool is that? Anyway, on with the chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Just with me being in my last year of school, I have a job, and did have a boyfriend and friends and that, I've been extremely busy.

Chapter Sixteen- Opposite's Always Attract.

You've taken me to the top,And let me fall back 've had me at the top of the pile,And then had me kissing the 've heard and seen it all,No one's talked us problems that have come,Haven't yet torn us down.

You Me At Six- Always Attract.

About an hour after Esme had told me I'd be leaving the hospital, we were in the car on the way back to the institute. I don't know which one I hated more, the hospital, or the institute.

"You looking forward to going back, Bella?" Carlisle asked from the front.

"Looking forward to going back to a Mental Institution where I'm locked up for seeing the dead. Absolutely thrilled," I muttered, looking out of the window.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Esme cut in.

"Oh yeah, going back to the place I nearly got killed at by a dead girl with an attitude, it's all going to be fine," I snapped. The other occupants of the bus were quiet, not having seen me like this before. Yeah, well, it happens.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked from the seat beside me.

I looked over at him with his smile, a caring look in his eyes.

"Nothing, Jazz," I whispered. "I'm just a bit nervous about going back, is all."

He nodded, understanding on his face. Maybe I really am nervous about going back, he'd be able to tell by my emotions if I was lying.

"It's understandable. The last time you were there, you were attacked. I would be surprised if you were jumping for joy," he whispered, putting his arm around me.

"You've been talking more around the others," I pointed out, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That's all down to you," he murmured into my hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've changed everything. You've changed everyone," he added.

"Is that a good thing?" I said, raising my head slightly to look at him.

"Definitely."

We didn't speak again until we pulled up at the institute.

Once my bags were lugged up to our room by Emmett, we went to the Rec Room.

"We've missed having you here," Alice said, sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's been quiet, no chaos, you know," Rosalie added, laughing.

"Oh, well, now that I'm back… I'm here to please," I said, doing a sort of bow before sitting down next to Alice.

"In that case… go get me a soda," Emmett said, indicating towards the bar.

"Ahahaha," I said in a dry voice, flipping him off.

"Oooh, bitchy," he said, winking.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "So what's going on between you and Rose?" I said, smiling smugly.

He blushed and looked at Rose.

"Umm, we're kinda….," Rosalie said, trailing of muttering something.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that?" I said, grinning.

"I said," sighed Rose. "That we're kinda, you know, going out now," she said quietly.

"I knew it! Since when?" I asked eagerly.

"Well…" Emmett cut in. " I think this is a girly talk coming up.. Boys?" he said, indicating towards the door.

"Yeah, see you later," Edward said, leaning over the sofa to kiss Alice on the forehead, Jasper and Em doing the same to Rose and I.

"See you in a bit, Darlin'," he whispered.

And with that, they were gone.

"Sooo, since when?" I said excitedly.

"The night after we found you," Rose said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," I said, beaming.

"Aren't we all. Now, they can stop making love sick puppy eyes at each other. It was starting to do my head in, to be honest. It was like you and Jasper all over again," Alice laughed, resting her elbow on the back if the sofa and leaning against her hand.

"Jasper and I did not make love sick puppy eyes at each other!" I defended.

"You really did," Rose cut in.

"But worse than Rose and Em," Alice added.

I huffed playfully.

"Bus seriously, you and Emmett are cute together," I told her. "And as they say, opposites always attract," I added.

"Why are we opposite?" she asked, confused.

"Because.." Alice started. "You're all, small and girly. And he's huge and buff."

"True."

I stood up, stretching.

"As fun as this has been… I think we should get to bed," I told them. "Got school in the morning."

"Good idea," they said, both standing up as well.

We walked from the Rec room and to our dorm, not seeing anyone along the way, for which I was thankful for.

"Hasn't changed much," I said when we got to out room, eyeing the bright pink interior.

"Nope," Alice said excitedly. "Aren't you just like, Sooo happy to be back in this room? I know how much you love it!" she squealed.

"Um. Yeah. It's great that I'm back. I missed this place," I said, smiling at her, while inside, I was mentally ripping down the wallpaper.

"Isn't this great! The three of us back together again?" Alice beamed, slinging her arms around both of our shoulders.

"Yeah, terrific," Rose laughed, shoving Alice onto her bed. "Now get some sleep you hyperactive freak," she joked and Alice pouted.

Laughing at the playful ness of my friends, I went and got changed.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was too busy worrying if I was going to make it to the next morning without being murdered in my sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Alice jumping on her bed.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, sitting up slightly, resting on my elbows and eyeing my crazy friend like she had a second head.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm jumping," she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Right. And why are you jumping at…" I trailed off, turning to look at my alarm clock on my bedside table. " 7 in the morning?" I asked loudly.

"My goal…" she said, stopping her jumping and getting down of her bed. "Was to wake you up.. And I succeeded. No congratulations are in order," she said, handing me my 'clothes' for the day.

Rolling my eyes, I got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom, walking in and locking the door. I needed a nice, relaxing shower to wake me up.

About while later, there was banging on the door.

"Bella? You nearly done? I want a shower," Rosalie called loudly. One thing you needed to know about Rosalie, she was not a morning person. Worse than me.

"Yeah, I'm just getting out now! Be about five minutes," I called back, rinsing off and turning off the tap. I quickly changed into the skinny jeans, baggy Run DMC top, and hoody Alice had given me, and of course, underwear.

Opening the door, I saw Rosalie leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Finally," she snapped, rolling her eyes and storming into the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" I asked Alice, sitting down to blow-dry my hair.

"She had a dream about Royce," Alice whispered, picking at the hem of her skirt. "It was horrible, she woke up crying."

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Is she okay?"

"I dunno. But don't expect her to be very happy today," Alice mumbled sadly. It was weird seeing Alice sad, unnatural, even. She was always happy.

"Now," she said, taking a deep breath. "Let's get you sorted out."

And with that… the torture commenced.

Nearly and hour later, and we were all ready. It's like we had to get all dolled up for a photo shoot or something. It was only a bunch of us, shoved in in a few classes for the day.

Today though, I had my meeting with Carlisle first.

We walked down to breakfast in a hurry, wanting to get there before Emmett. Apparently, I needed nutrition in me, so therefore I needed as much food as I could eat , and it's better than the crap the hospital feed you. Alice's words, not mine.

"Ahh, good, he's not here yet," Alice said, grabbing Rose and I by the arm and rushing to get our food.

Once we had gotten our plates of what they call 'a full English breakfast' we sat down. It may have the Bangers, mash, bacon, eggs and beans, but it wasn't the same if you weren't in England.

He burst in minutes later, looking flushed.

"How did you get down here so fast?" he asked incredulously.

Alice shrugged and we dug into our breakfasts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later, I was lounging in the library by myself when I heard a cough behind me.

I spun around, afraid that it was April. To my complete and utter surprise, it was Ruth, from the statue of Liberty.

"Ruth! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"I need to tell you something. Something important. I've been searching for you ever since our meeting in the Statue of Liberty. If I hadn't bumped into your Uncle Frank in the Shadow Lands, I wouldn't have known where on earth to find you!" she said exasperated.

"Is it what you were going to tell me before? And Uncle Frank? How is he?" I asked.

She sat down next to me, which I didn't think was possible, but yeah.

"He's fine, don't worry. He's going to pop in soon, don't you worry. And Yes, it is. The people who are the doctors here, they are not good company too keep. They are extremely dangerous," she said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I asked, knowing there was defiantly something about them.

"They are Creatures of the night," Ruth whispered darkly.

"Their what?" I asked skeptically.

"Creatures of the Night. The Cold Ones. Vampires."

I sat there in silence for nearly ten minutes.

"Vampires? You expect me to believe that their Vampires?" I said finally.

"Yes. I know it may be hard to believe, but just look at the facts, Bella. Their all pale white, ice cold. They all have the same eye colour. They never eat with you. And they always know things, they appear out of nowhere. Don't tell me you haven't noticed these things?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, I might have noticed things. But they cant be Vampires. Their not real!" I said standing up.

"Like seeing the dead, having visions, and reading minds isn't meant to be real?" said Uncle Frank's voice from behind me.

I spun around, eyes wide to see him stood behind me, smirking.

"That's different!" I exclaimed.

"No, it isn't. You need to listen to Ruth, Bella," he said.

I looked between the both of them, eyebrows raised.

"Is there a little something, Somethin going on between you to?"

"No," they said simultaneously, and I knew, that if they weren't see through, they would be blushing.

"Uhuh. Sureee," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject! Do you believe us or not? I'm not wasting my time here, with these terrible monster's around us," Ruth said hoarsely, looking around us.

I rose from my seat once again, closed the book I was reading and strode towards the door.

I swung the door open, paused and turned to look at the two ghosts.

"There's only one way to sort this out," I told them. Uncle Frank and Ruth gave each other a look before turning back to look at me.

"Which is?" Ruth asked curiously.

"I'm going to go confront them."

And with that, I marched out of the room and down the hall, followed by Frank and Ruth.

"Bella, you mustn't! It's dangerous! They are deadly creatures!" Frank said quietly.

"If their so deadly, why didn't you tell me about it before?" I snapped as I marched towards the dining room, where everyone would be for dinner.

"He only found out about it today," Ruth whispered at I stormed into the room, where only Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper was.

"Bella!" Alice said, eyes wide as she rushed over to me. "Don't do this, Bella! Please," she pleaded with me.

Ignoring her, I turned to look at a fearful looking Carlisle and Esme.

"Why do Frank and Ruth say your Vampires?" I asked hysterically. I had just realized I was shaking and tears were forming in my eyes.

"Bella, dear, please calm down!" Esme said in a soothing voice.

"Calm down? I've just found out you're a - that you're a -" I yelled, hands balled up into fists.

"Bella," Jasper whispered and grabbed Bella's face in between his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "Calm down, beautiful," he whispered again, cradling her face in one hand, then moving to wrap the other hand around her waist.

I sniffed in his shoulder before turning around to look at them, now a little calmer, due to the fact of Jasper's powers.

"Is it true?" I whispered.

Esme looked at Carlisle who gave her a look.

"Yes, Bella. It is true."

(A:N/) So, how was is? Not as long as I hoped it would be, but I certainly think it's better than the last chapter I posted.

There's not much left of this story L Which I hate, but you can't help it, can you? I didn't put anything about April in this chapter, because I don't want to overwhelm it. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and please take a few minutes to leave a review or Private Message me.

Thank you(':


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Mad World

(A/N) Helloooo all(': How are you on this fine evening? Well, it's evening here :D More like night actually :| Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who posted a review or P.m'd me(': you all mean the world to me(': We nearly have 350 Review! How cool is that? There's not much left of this story, sadly, but I wanna try and get to four hundred reviews by then.k? Anyway, On my profile, there is a summery for a new fic i'm thinking about posting after i've finished this. Go have a read of it, and let me know what you think and if you think I should post it. Now, on with the story:

Chapter Seventeen: Mad World.

I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad,  
the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take,  
when people run in circles it's a very, very,  
mad world. Mad World by Gary Jules.

I didn't say anything in reply. I couldn't. It was physically impossible for me to move my mouth right now. On the outside, I was as stiff as a board, not uttering a peep. While on the outside, I was screaming bloody murder.  
"Bella dear? Are you okay?" Esme asked in concern.  
She was asking me if I was okay? Really? She had just told me that I'd been living with vampires for months, and she's asking me if I'm okay? Honestly?  
"I think she's going in to shock," Alice said, eyes wide.

Alice. Alice had to know they were vampires all along. She was psychic. And Edward, he could read minds. Why didn't she tell me? I'm supposed to be one of her friends! I don't think Rosalie knows, because right now, she looks paler than Esme and Carlisle does.

"Your what?" she burst out suddenly.  
"We're vampires, Rose," Carlisle said softly. "Vampires don't exsist," she said bluntly, glaring at him. "I know we're all crazy and all, but there's no need to fuck with our minds even more!" she yelled angrily.  
"Language, Rosalie," Esme scolded. "We're not messing with your minds. We're being dead serious. Excuse the pun," she added, a smile quickly flitting across her face.  
"That's why your aura's are black," Emmett said suddenly, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Yes, Emmett," Carlisle said, smiling lightly at him. "That's why our aura's are black. Like you said the first day you arrived here, black means death. Techincally, we're not alive," he said.  
"Oh," Emmett said, nodding, as though everything was alright now that things made sense.  
"You believe them?" Rosalie shrieked, pointing at Carlisle and Esme.  
"Yeah, I do Rosie. Haven't you noticed things differen't about them?" he said, hugging his girlfriend.  
"Their blood sucking monsters, Em. That's probably why they run a mental institute. Because nobody will care when the crazy kids go missing, and turn up a month later, drained of blood, because they were in a 'animal attack'," Rose shouted, shaking. But I'm not sure if it was out of fear, or anger. Could be both.

"Rose, there not blood sucking monsters. And that's not the reason. The Doctors only drink animal blood, they don't harm humans. That's why their eyes are gold and not red," Alice defended.  
"I can't believe you, Alice," I said, speaking finally, causing everyone to turn to look at me.  
"What?" she asked, frowning.  
"Your defending them?" I asked in shock, stepping away from Jasper, and a little closer to her.  
"Bella, they are the only family I have. The only people who really understand me. I'm sorry, but I wont let you destroy that for me," she said plainly.

I couldn't believe this. They had brainwashed her! She was like, a clone or something.  
"Destroy it for you? Alice, their not human! Can't you see that?" I yelled, frustrated.  
"I know that! I've known from the day I arrived! Bella, your not going to do this, I won't let you!" she yelled, crying. "I wont!" she sobbed, before Edward grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

I put my head in my hands and walked around the room a little. "Oh, this is so fucked up!" I groaned. "Bella, you just need to calm down a little," I heard Ruth say from next to me.  
"No, Ruthie, I will not calm down. You were the one who told me what they were. You were the one who was all panicked because I was coming to confront them. So do not tell me to calm down!" I said, looking up at her.  
"Bella, who are you talking to?" Jasper asked quietly.  
"Ruth," I sighed, sitting down.

It was quiet for a second.  
"Bella, I don't think their going to hurt you," Uncle Frank told me. "Or they would have done it the second you stormed in here. Just listen to what they have to say," he whispered. "Yes, Bella, listen, please!" Ruth said sternly.  
"You two have changed your tune. Not half an hour ago were you shouting at me for coming in here," I muttered.  
I looked up, and saw everyone looking at me.

"Is there dead people in here?" Emmett boomed, grinning. "That is soo cool!" he yelled, looking like a child on christmas morning.  
"OW! Rosie, what was that for?" he said suddenly, rubbing the back of his head where Rose had slapped him.  
"Your an idiot. There are cerial killer's in the room, who could slaughter us at any moment, and your worried about ghosts? Jesus Christ!" she yelled.  
"Oh, my Uncle Frank's met Jesus, actually. He's a nice chap apparantly," I added, smirking slightly.

It was quiet for a beat of a second before everyone started laughing.  
"I like how you just add that in there, Bells," Edward laughed.  
Shrugging, I stood up and walked over to the window. I folded my arms and leant against the window jam, gazing at the grounds.  
''Bella? Are you okay?" Carlilse asked me. Again, why are they asking me that?  
"Yup, perfectly fine. Just found out your a vampire, I'm just... swell," I muttered sarcastically.  
"I know it's alot to take in, but once the shock wears off, I hope you can see reason," Esme said quietly.

I didn't speak for a minute or two, just continued to gaze out the window. "What I don't get though, Is why a bunch of Vampires would decied to run a mental institue. You could do anything in the world, especially with unlimited time on your hands. Why run a loony bin?" I said without looking away from the window.  
Nobody answered for a while. We just stood there in silence.  
"The reason, Bella, is because my son had mental problems. In the 1800. He died when he was just a baby. My husband was abusive, and one day, he hit my son. He hit him so hard in the head, that he gave him brain damage. Once Freddie died, I couldn't cope there any more. So I went to a cliff near my home, and jumped. They found me and took me to hospital. I was pronounced dead not long after. But Carlisle, being a vampire, heard my heart beat. It was very faint, but still there," Esme started softly, causing me to turn around.

"You see, I had seen Esme a few years before. She had broken her leg, and I was her Doctor. From then on, I used to see her all the time in the village. She knew there was something different about me, just by looking at me. And when I saw her in the morgue, an inch from death, I knew I had to save her. Because I had fallen in love with her. Esme trained in many proffestions over the years, but once the twentieth century rolled to an end, she told me she wanted to run a mental institute. So we did. So you see, Rosalie, we didn't open it to eat all of the patients, but because of Esme's son, Fredrick," Carlisle finished.

I couldn't speak. That probably had to be one of the saddest things I had ever heard. It was horrifying. But it didn't justify the fact that they were vampires.  
"So, why did you accept all of us into your institue? None of us are relativly crazy," Rosalie said bluntly.  
"Your all special. Each and everyone of you," Carlisle said, smiling. "Well, most of you," Esme added, smiling appologeticaly at her harshness.  
"What do you mean most of us?" I asked, frowning.  
"Well, you are a Medium, Bella. Edward is a mind reader. Alice is a seer. Emmett can read aura's. Rosalie, if she was turned, she would be able to sense relationship bonds. And of course, Jasper is an Empath. Then there is Maggie, who can tell if your lying, and Nessie who can show you pictures with her mind. You all have gifts," Esme explained.

My eyes widened.  
"So you plan on turning us all into vampires?" I yelled, furious.  
"Uh uh, no way!" Uncle Frank said, standing next to me. "No! Of course not! Not if you didn't want to!" Esme said quickly.  
"So what is this, some kind of training camp for future vampires or something?" Rose yelled.  
"No! Listen, all Esme is saying is that if you ever wanted to become a vampire, then we would turn you! That doesn't mean we're going to kill you in your sleep!" Carlisle defended his wife.

"This is insane! I don't even want to talk about this any more. But can you please tell me what you plan on doing with Lauren?" I asked furiously.  
"She's gone," Esme said simply.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" I gasped out. They hadn't killed her, had they?  
"We sent her to a Institute in Buffalo. We didn't kill her, don't worry," Carlisle said, rolling his eyes.  
"And how do we know?" Rose asked, furiously.  
"To be fair though, Rose, even if they did kill her, I wouldn't care. Her dead sister tried to kill Bella," Jasper said. He'd been awfully quiet tonight. It was odd, he was speaking now. He hardly ever shut up.

Unless...  
"You knew," I whispered, looking at him in horror.  
"Er, what?" he asked, confused.  
"You knew what they were, didn't you?" I asked, backing away from him. "That whole time, you knew I didn't trust them! You knew that I thought there was something odd about them, and you knew all along and didn't tell me?" I gasped.  
"Bella, I told you, it wasn't my story to tell, Darlin," he said, coming towards me, pain on his face. Pain from having to lie to me, I hope.  
"I don't care! Jasper, your my boyfriend! What if they were a threat to me? Would you care then?" I snapped.

He looked hurt. "Of course I care, Bella! You honestly think I wouldn't care if someone was going to hurt you? Do ya know how worried I was when we found you in the forrest, all broken on the floor? I didn't think you were goin' to wake up!" he yelled, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Jasper, I'm sorry! But why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.  
"It wasn't my secret to tell," he said simply.  
And to that, I had no reply.  
"Your right, Jasper, and I'm sorry," I muttered, turning away from everyone and walking from the room.

If I was going to stay there any longer, I might actually go insane.  
I took a walk around the grounds, no longer having to worry about being murdered.  
"Hey," I heard someone say from behind me.  
Spinning around, totaly freaked out, I saw a boy. Not just any boy, but a ghost. He was about sixteen years old, had short, black hair that stuck up in all directions, and dazzling green eyes. He was tiny, too.  
"Do I know you? You look really familiar?" I asked, frowning.  
"No. But you know my sister," he said, smiling as he stood next to me.  
"Who is your sister?" I asked.  
"Alice," he laughed. "The hyperactive freak."

My eyes widened.  
I was talking to Alice's twin brother, Alex. She'd told me allead about him, and how he had died.  
"Your - your Alex?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you, not to be so hard on her because of the Cullen's. Their the only family she's really had. Our parent's had always thought she was odd, because ever since we were little, she always knew things before they happened. And then, when she had the vision about my death, that was really the last straw for them. Their christians, and they thought Ali was a devil child. But she was just trying to warn them. I just wanted to ask you to look out for her. She's my little sister, Bella, even if it is only by a few minutes," he said sadly.

I stood there for a second, trying to process all that he had said to me.  
"I will look out for her, Alex. It all just came as a bit of a shock, I guess. I mean, it's not every day you find out your doctor is a vampire," I laughed weekly.  
"And it's not every day you see a spirit, as broad as daylight, talking to him in a mental intitute. There's something bad coming Bella. And you all need to stick together, because when it does come, your going to need them," he said simply.  
I was about to reply, but when I looked over at him, he was gone.  
"Why do you alway have to dissapear after saying something like that? Is it a spirit thing?" I groaned before walking back to the house.

Once I was in the house, for some reason, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.  
"Bella! I'm so glad your back! Jasper hasn't stopped moaning! He's on a right downer!" Rosalie said from behind me.  
I spun around to see a flustered look on her face.  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head. But you'll never guess who I just met?" I said, beaming.  
"Who?" she said, crossing her arms and raising her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Alice's twin brother, Alex," I grinned, walking toward her.  
"That's impossible, he died," she said, rolling her eyes. I didn't say anything, just gave her a pointed look. "Oh, right, yeah that was a blonde moment," she muttered and I walked up the stairs, closely followed by Rose.

"So? What did he say?" she said a few minutes later.  
I stopped on the second floor stair case and turned to look at her.  
"He basically told me to stop being a bitch and look out for Alice because the Cullen's are the only family she's ever known," I said, making a long story short.  
"Oh. Well, maybe we should listen to him. I know I was going nuts because of, well, you know, but Alice is my bestfriend, and if It will make her happy, then i'm going to atleast give them a chance," Rose said fairly.  
"Yeah I know, I was thinking the same thing," I muttered just as the others came around the corner closest to us.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't know if Jasper was mad at me or not. He had every right to be. They stopped in front of us, and for a few seconds, it was a awkward silence.  
"Sooooo," Emmett said, swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Tactfull," Rose muttered, smiling lightly at her boyfriend.  
"What? I was trying to break the awkward silence," he laughed.  
With that, we all started walking towards the pool.

"So um, Bella, are you going to tell them what you told me?" Rose said, giving me a pointed look.  
"Uhhm," I said, looking from her to Alice.  
"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked, frowning.  
"I uh, I met your brother just now," I mumbled, causing her eyes to widen comically.  
"You met Alex? How is he? Are the other spirit's being nice to him? Does he miss me?" she said quickly, causing me to jump.  
"Uhmm, yes, he's fine, i'm sure they are and obviously he does," I said, smiling at her.  
"So what else did he say?" Edward asked as we all sat around the pool, dipping our feet in.

Sighing, I retold the conversation to them, causing Alice to cry a little.  
"He said that?" she sniffled.  
"Yeah," I muttered, looking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He hadn't spoken a word yet. And it was unnerving.  
"Well," Emmett boomed suddenly. "This conversation has turned into a unexpected downer session, so I think we need to cheer it up a little," he said, jumping to his feet.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud screech and Rosalie was flaying about in the pool. She ressurfaced, not looking one bit happy.  
"Emmett McCarthy!" she yelled, glaring at him.  
"Rosie," he gulped, looking terrified.  
"I'm going to kill you! Now come here and help me out!," she said, holding out her arms.  
He sighed and walked towards the edge of the pool, bending over to grab her arms.  
What he didn't expect though, was that Rosalie was stronger than she looked, and before he could do anything, she had yanked back on his arms and he went head first into the pool.

"Rosie," he pouted, shaking his hair out of his face. "That was mean." But Rosalie couldn't stop laughing, she thought it was hillarious that she had managed to trick him into thinking she was mad at him.  
That was when the chaos started. Emmett and Rosalie teamed up and started grabbing our legs, pulling us in the water.  
I laughed when I ressurfaced after being yanked in by Emmett.  
"Your an ass, Emmy," I said, splashing him.  
"Oh, I am, am I?" he said, picking me up and chucking me back into the water.

For about half an hour after, we just messed around in the water, dunking and splashing each other.  
That was until it happened.  
We were all laughing, and having fun, until Alice stopped dead, gasping.  
"Ali, what is it, love?" Edward asked in concern, swimming over to his girlfriend.  
She must have showed him her vision in her head, because he went deathly pale.  
"What? What is it?" I asked, as Alice climbed out of the pool.  
"We have to find Carlisle and Esme. Now!" she said with a faraway look in her eyes, telling me she wasn't fully here.

We all climbed out of the pool and practically ran to the Doctor's sweets, dripping wet.  
"What's the matter? And why are you all wet?" Esme said in concern.  
"The Volturi are coming," said Alice simply.  
What the hell was the Volturi? By the looks of Carlisle and Esme's faces, it wasn't good.  
"When?" Carlisle choked out.

Alice took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.  
"Tomorrow," she whispered.

(A/N) So, how was it? The next chapter will probably be the last one, sadly :( Anyway, like i said in the top Authors note, I want to try and get to four hundred reviews by the end of the story. Which is really, really soon. I know it's fifty reviews, but I know we can do it :D So please, review(': x 


	19. Chapter Eighteen:Our Time Is Running Out

(A:N) Howdy(': Another quick update! I'm on a rolem right? So, how was everyone's Halloween? Everyone have fun? Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. We got 18 or 19 reviews last chapter I think(': Nearly on four hundred! Like I said last chapter, I want to get to the 400 mark before the end of the story, which is easy for you guys, because your so awesome at reviewing(':  
Anyway, I thought I'd set some warnings for this chapter.

Warnings: I think there is a bit or swearing, it's a bit violent and brutal towards the end. And that's it I think. So yeah, thought I'd warn you(':

Onwards dear readers:

Chapter Eighteen: Our Time Is Running Out.

Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this?  
Oh,  
You will suck the life out of me Muse -Time Is Running Out.

There was a deathly silence in the room. Alice looked like she was about to start crying, Edward looked scared, Esme was horrified, Carlisle was trying to keep a calm front, but you could see inside, he was panicking. As for the rest of us, we had no fricking idea what was going on.  
"Um, what is the Volturi?" I asked, sitting down on a leather sofa.  
" The Volturi are the closest thing Vampires have to royalty. Their the most powerfull coven known to Vampirekind. There are three leaders. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They have seen many millenia, and have killed many covens," Carlisle said, frowning.  
"If there is only three of them, wouldn't it be easy to kick their asses?" Emmett asked, confused.  
"There is not only three of them," Esme said, shaking her head in fear.

''They are just the leaders. They have hundreds of guards, each with a rare talent. They could wipe us off the face of the earth in minutes. They are human drinkers, which makes them much stronger than us. There are rules about being a vampire. The main and most important rule: never exopse our kind to the humans. And I'm assuming that's why they are coming?" Carlisle said, looking at Alice for confirmation.  
She had a far away look in her eyes for a second before she frowned and nodded.  
"They have a seer, too. And she's seen Bella's little out burst earlier, and informed Aro at once. They are coming to give you a ultimatum, Carlisle. But I can't see what it is," she said, frustrated.

"That's quite alright Alice, you can't see everything. We will have to take what ever comes our way. And when it does, we will be ready for it," Carlisle said as the other Vamps entered the room.  
"Is everything we heard true, Carlisle? Are the Vampire's coming?" Carmen asked, distraught.  
"Yes, I'm afraid they are," he said sadly.  
"Is there something we can do to stop them?" Tanya asked.  
"No, there is nothing."

Well, this is just great. I get sent to a mental institute run by vampires, and now some badass royalty blokes are coming to kill us all. Great. Thanks mum, I love you to. God, what did I ever do to deserve this?  
"Bella? You coming?" Alice asked.  
"Where?" I frowned.  
"To bed? It's pretty late. And I don't want to be in bed when they get here tomorrow," Alice said, and it was obvious she was petrified. I was too, come to think of it. I could be dead this time tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I muttered, giving the vampires a scathing look, I followed the other's out of the room.  
We walked to our rooms in silence, not knowing what to say.  
Just before I went into our room, I pulled on Jasper's arm, stopping him from following Emmett and Edward into their room.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said quietly. Alice turned around when she noticed me not following, gave me a small smile and closed the bedroom door.  
"Sure," Jasper sighed, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall.

Copying his motion, I sat next to him in a indian stly position.  
"I just wanted to apologize properly for earlier. I was out of order, and I'm sorry," I muttered, looking at the ground.  
He didn't say anything for a long time, and I was getting impatient.  
I finally got the courage to look up at him, and when I did he grabbed my face between his hands and yanked me forward, pressing his lips against mine.  
"It's not your fault! It was mine, all mine. I'm so sorry, Darlin','' he whispered against my lips.

Pulling away from him, I crawled into his lap and rested my head against his chest.  
"It was both of our faults. I was just shocked at what had happened. I understand why you didn't tell me. You didn't want to tell somebody else's secret, and I respect you for that," I whispered.  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he mumbled into my hair.  
We sat in silence for a while, before I braught up the topic of tomorrow.

"Jasper, I'm scared," I said hoarsly, looking up at him. It was then that I realized I had tears in my eyes.  
"Me too, darlin', me too. But no matter what happens, I'm going to protect you with everythin' I have," he said quietly, a tear falling from his eye.  
"Oh, Jasper, I -" I said but stopped myself instantly.  
"You what, Bella?" he said.  
I looked him directly in the eyes. Was I really going to do this? Yup, I was.

"I love you," I said, plain and simple. See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I just had to let him know how I felt, before tomorrow. Because after then, I might not have a chance to say it again.  
"I love you too, Isabella Swan," he said smiling, before leaning down and placing a deep, passionate kiss on my lips.  
Our make out session lasted all of ten minutes before Alice stuck her head out of the door, dressed in her bright pink jammies and pink fluffy slippers, tooth brush in her mouth and a frown on her face.

"Orry' Oo isturb you, but you eed Oo et Oo bed, ella," she said, none of it making sense due to the fact that she was trying to speak with a mouth full of toothpaste and her toothbrush in her mouth.  
"Err, what?" I asked, confused.  
"She said," Rosalie said, coming out in her pale blue dressing gown. "Sorry to disturb you, but you need to get to bed, Bella. Am I right, Ali?" she said, looking at Alice, who nodded in return and walked back into the room to spit the toothpaste out.  
"Alright, I'm coming," I said, rolling my eyes and getting off the floor, followed by Jasper.

I was just about to go into my room when Jasper pulled me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush to his chest.  
"I'll see you in the mornin' beautiful. And don't you worry about a thing, I'll protect you," he said before giving me a chaste kiss and letting me go.  
"Goodnight, Jazz," I whispered before walking in and closing the door.  
"Jeez, you two take forever to say goodnight," Alice said, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah well, he told me something," I said, changing into my jammies.  
"Which was?" Rosalie said, taking off her dressing gown and getting into bed.

Once we were all in bed and the lights were off, I replied.  
"He told me he loved me," I said quietly.  
It was quiet for all of two seconds before Alice squealed and Rose aww'd.  
"That's so cute," Alice said.  
"Well, techincally, I said it first," I said, rolling onto my side and faced away from my room mates. "I wanted to tell him before tomorrow. Just incase I didn't get the chance too, then," I muttered sleepily.  
"It's all going to be okay, Bella. One way or another, I'll make sure of it. They don't call me the hyperactive freak for nothing, you know," Alice said lightly. And that was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by said Hyperactive freak shoving me.  
"Bella, wake up! Break fast time!" she said, not at all chirpy like she usually was in the mornings.  
I opened my eyes in shock and sat up. She was pale, and quiet. Not at all like her. What was wrong with her? Then I remembered everything that had happened the day before, and I too felt like crap.  
"What's even the point of getting out of bed if we're all going to be lunch later on anyway?" Rosalie grumbled from her bed.

Alice sighed and dumped my clothes for the day on my bed. A plain pair of black skinnys, a long sleeved, round necked white tee, underwear and a pair of converse. Nothing too extravagant then.  
"Because, Rosie, we need to make the most of the time we have left with the people we love, just incase something bad happens today,'' she said fairly.  
"Well," I said, getting out of bed, grabbing my clothes and walking towards the bathroom "Hopefully nothing bad happens then," I finished before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

After a quick shower, I got changed and walked back into the main room, and over to the vanity table.  
I blowdryed my hair, shoved it up, and put hardly any make up on. Today of all days, I really couldn't be bothered. And neither could Alice or Rose by the looks of it, because they didn't look much different than me.  
Once we were all dressed, we met the boys in the hall and walked down to breakfast together in near silence.  
Today would certainly take it's toll on all of us.

The day dragged by slowly, each of us waiting impatiently for what could be our deaths. Carlisle and Esme had sent the other's out with the staff, but as we had refused to leave aswell, they couldn't do anything except let us stay.  
It was nearly 3pm, and the six of us was gathered in the living room on the first floor when the Doctor's came bursting in.  
"They are nearly here," Esme said, on the verge of hysteria. She was worried about us. She didn't want us to get hurt, you could see that clearly.

I looked around me in panic, and saw not only my friends and doctor's in the room, but Alex, Uncle Frank and Ruth, too.  
"We're here for you, Bella," Uncle Frank said nervously.  
I nodded my appreciation as there was a thunderous knock at the front doors.  
Why are they knocking? By the sounds of it, they could wipe us out in less than a second, and their knocking?  
A second later, the room was surrounded by pale white, pasty looking vampires.  
There was one man, who had long, brown hair, red eyes and a dark look in his eyes. A blonde guy with a thin face. And a vamp with short, black hair. They were surrounded by what I presumed to be the guard. There was a pair of teenagers, not any older than fifteen. Then there was a big, beefy guy, who was stood next to a small, stealthy looking boy no older than twenty-five. Then there was two girls.

"Ahh, Carlisle," said the one with long brown hair. "It's nice to see you again," he said in a light Italian accent.  
"Aro, it's a pleasure to see you again. To what do we owe this suprise visit?" he said calmly.  
"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't as such a suprise as you make it out to be," he said, giving Alice a pointed look. "Plus, I'm sure you know why we are here, Carlisle," he said, standing there, as bald as brass. "Aro, I know what you must be thinking, but -" Carlisle started, frowning.  
"Ah, but you do not," Aro said, smiling lightly.  
"No, but I do," Edward cut in, eyeing Jane, who had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Ah yes. You must be Edward, the mortal mind reader," Aro said, smiling lightly. "Tell me child, what am I thinking right now?" he said, holding out his hand.  
"I dont need to make contact to read your mind. You are thinking that some of us are too talented to simply kill. Your thinking about changing us and forcing us to join your guard," Edward said, giving him a look.  
Aro didn't say anything for a minute, only smiled.  
"Very talented," he said smirking.

"Ah, how rude of me, I have not introduced myself. I am Aro. This is Caius," he said indicating toward the blonde. "And Marcus. That is Alec and Jane," he said pointing towards the creepy looking teens. "and Felix and Demitri. And finally that is Chelsea and Reneta," he said, waving towards the little guy, the big beefy one, and the two girls.  
Aro then turned to look at Alice.  
"And you, you are Alice?" he said, eyeing her in content. She nodded slightly.  
"And you are Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper?" he said, looking at each of them in turn.

Then he turned to me. I was petrified. He's going to kill me! What did I ever do to deserve this?  
"And your the beautiful Isabella," he said in a soft voice. "Your talent intrigues me. Is it true that you see the dead?" I nodded, unable to speak.  
"Brilliant! Would you mind if I see what you see?" he said, holding out his hand. From what Edward said just now, I gathered that he could only read thought's through touch. Meaning I'd have to touch his pasty, cold hand.  
I let my eyes wander over to Carlisle, who noticed my gaze and nodded sharply.

I raised my shaking hand slowly. When my hand made contact with his, I shivered at the coldness. It was like shoving your hand in a bucket of ice.  
He closed his eyes, and let a smile crawl up his face. Moments later, his smile widened and his eyes popped open.  
"It appears, that I cannot read young Isabella's thoughts. As though she has a sheild protecting her brain from unwanted intruders. Most interesting. Tell me, Edward, can you read Isabella's thoughts?" he said, dropping his hand from mine.  
"No," Edward said quietly.  
"Interesting," Aro said. "It seems Isabella has more than one talent."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as the whole of the Volturi scrutinized me as if I were an alien or a three headed dog.

"Her talent is to special to waste, Aro," the blonde, Caius, said silkily.  
"As are the others," Marcus, eyeing us all in turn.  
"Hmm. What to do, what to do?" Aro said, thinking deeply, by the looks of it.  
"Aro, please, do not harm them! They haven't done anything wrong!" Esme begged, looking at us all with worry.  
"Why do you care about them so deeply young Esme?" Aro said, smiling lightly.  
"Well," Esme started, smiling fondly at us all. "I think of them as my children."

I was shocked at that. I had been nothing but cold to her recently, and she thinks of me as one of her children? Wow, that made me feel like a dick.

"So sweet. But they know our secret, Esme. I cannot change the laws," he said harshly.  
"I know you can't, but please, do not kill them!" she whimpered.  
"You heard Aro, he cannot change the laws," the girl, Jane, snapped coldly. What a bitch. You could obviously see Esme was practically in pain.  
"Jane dear. There is one other thing I could do," Aro said, smiling gleefully. "Which is?" Carlisle asked softly.

I felt Jasper grab my hand and I turned to look at him, terrified. He looked back, projecting love onto me. So much I could almost cry.  
I don't know what I'd do without him. If we don't make it through this, I'm never going to be able to see him again. My Jasper.

"I could turn them," Aro's words brought me out of my thoughts sharply and I snapped my head around to look at him.  
"What?" Carlisle and Esme said at once, shocked.  
"It's the only logical thing to do if your so insitent on us not killing them all right now," Caius said cruelly.  
"But there so young! You can't!" Esme shrieked. "Quiet," Aro ordered and the next thing I knew, Esme was on the floor, screaming in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled, crying.  
"It's Jane's gift, she causes pain," Edward told me.  
"Jane dear, that's enough," Aro said, smiling fondly at the girl. Esme stood up slowly, gasping for breath and Carlisle grabbed her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.  
Aro then looked back at all of us with glee.  
"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," he said before jumping forward and grabbing Edward, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Edward screamed in pain and the rest of us screamed in fear as the other's began to pounce on us. The last thing I saw before I blacked out in pain was the sighed of Felix grabbing my Jasper, pulling his head to the side and biting down. Then his perfect blue eyes widening in pain and shock.

Then the burning started.

(A/N) Okay, so I was going to have this as the last chapter, but it just doesn't end right. So there will be a couple more chapters. Maybe one, or two. It depends on how it works out. This chapter was hard to right, because I had to try and get into the character of the Volturi, and how they would speak. So I'm not sure if I got it to the T, but hopefully it's alright. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter, please don't foreget to review. And go check out the summery for my new story on my profile and let me know if I should post it once I've finished writing this. Thank You all (': x 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Skyway Avenue

(A:N) Well, here's another chapter! Not as good as my previous chapters, but its' the best I can do,(':  
Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your awesome. I got 17 or 18 reviews for last chapter! Not as much as some chapters, but it's okay! Come on people, you can do better than that, can't you? :D This chapter is dedicated to MandaRaeWhitlock for giving me such awesome Idea's and conversation. Your awesome(':  
Anywhoo, read on my dears(':

Chapter Nineteen: Skyway Avenue.

'Cause if you jump I will jump too We will fall together from the buildings ledge Never looking back at what We've done We'll say it was love 'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue Skyway Avenue - We the Kings.

I was burning. The pain was absolout torture. Just kill me, please!  
It was like I was being suffocated by the flames. I opened my eyes to look around me, but everything was black. No flames or nothing.  
So what the hell was burning me?  
I couldn't hear anything either, except an annoying ringing sound in my ear.  
It hurt so badly. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't. The last thing I remember was seeing Jasper's terrified face as... as one of the vampires bit down into his neck. So that was it? We were being turned?  
What would happen then? I can't be a vampire! I faint at the sight of blood for gods sake.  
Would the Volturi force us to join their guard? Or would they just leave us be?

The burning was numbing my body in pain, and I wondered what could possibly hurt me this much? Was it Vampire venom? Or just the fact that three elephants and a truck load of gold had been dropped on top of me?  
I tried to move my finger's, but It wasn't possible. It was like I was paralized.  
I wanted to scream out so badly, but I couldn't. Because I know If I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. It took so much effort to keep my jaw wrenched closed, but I had too. What If Jasper heard me screaming out in pain? He'd be so worried, and I couldn't do that too him.

How long was this going to end? It was pure torture. Was this what hell was like? Because if it was, I never wanted to go there. But I suppose, If they've turned me into one of them, then I wouldn't go anywhere, because Vampires are immortal.  
Oh my god, what about my parent's? And my friends back in Forks? And England? I'd never be able to see them again.  
I know I hated my mother for sending me here, but if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have met my wonderfull friends. I wouldn't have met my Jasper.  
So I guess I should be gratefull, more than anything. But it was her fault right now that I was being transformed into a bloodsucking monster.

I was so conflicted about my feelings for my own mother right now.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I noticed something different. I could now hear things. It was still a little muffled, but I could hear.  
I could hear the Volturi talking from the next room, I could hear Esme pasing upstairs, I could somehow hear cars driving past the Institute, not knowing what was going on inside. But most importantly, I could hear the screams of the others.  
It was awful, knowing my friends were in so much pain. I had somehow managed to keep the crys of pain to a minimal, which wasn't easy, I can tell you.

I heard someone come into the room I was in, and I assumed they stopped next to me, as I heard their breathing.  
"Carlisle, she's so quiet. You don't think -?" a woman's voice said in a worried tone. I recognised that voice, but I couldn't quite place who it was.  
"She will be fine, dear, don't worry. It is abnormal that she is so quiet though. She must be trying extremly hard to do that," a man's voice said, Carlisle. "I don't doubt that she can hear us right now, infact."  
I can! Oh I definatly can. Please stop the burning? Just put it out please?

The burning hadn't stopped. If it had done anything, It had gotten worse. But like they say, things have to get worse to get better, right?  
All I oculd do was think to myself. Have a conversation in my brain. It was the only thing that parcially distracted me from the pain. Not much, but a little.  
I listened in agony as Carlisle and Esme left the room.  
Pricks! How could they just leave me, burning here like this? Did they not care about me whatsoever?

I could now smell things better, too. Like I could smell the satin sheets I was layed on, the fabric of the curtains, the dust ground into the carpet, I could smell the food down in the kitchens, the bread, potatoes and meat. I could smell honey and rose, and peppermint. I could smell the flowers out in the garden, the roses, the tulips and the daisys. I could smell the freshly mown lawn from the house down the street. And I could smell the rain.

What the hell was happening to me? How is it that I could now smell things from down the street? And hear things from the motor way, which was at least a mile away?  
Why did my body feel as though It was constantly on fire?  
Why?  
Why did this have to happen?

I think I must have passed out due to the pain, because when I came to, Carlisle, Esme and one of the Volturi were back in the room.  
"How long now, Carlisle?" said the other man.  
"Not long, less than a day at the latest. They all should wake up around the same time. Though the others will wake shortly after, considering you attacked them afterwards," Carlisle said coldly.  
Less than a day? How long had I been like this? A day? Two days? A week? To me, it felt like an eternity.

"Hmm, excellent. I'm most looking forward to seeing Miss Isabella when she awakens. Her gift intrigues me. How she so easily blocks me out without even realising she's doing it," said the Volturi guy, Aro, I think.  
They were talking about me! I swear though, he calls me Isabella one more time.  
I wonder if my 'sheild' would still work when I'm a vampire? Or my ability to see the dead? I hope it did, I didn't particularly want Edward looking in at my thoughts, or Aro, for that matter. And I didn't want to stop seeing Uncle Frank. He was the only family I had left. I'd grown quite fond of him over that past few months.

The other's didn't say another word, just left the room, again.

One thousand and thirty five. One thousand and thirty six. One thousand and thirty seven. One thousand and thirty eight. One thousand and thirty nine. One thousand and fourty.

I had decided to count my heart beat, because it was beating so loudly.

One thousand and fourty five. One thousand and fourty six. One thousand and thirty seven.

It was then that I realised I could think more than one thing at a time. I was counting, and thinking at the same time.

One thousand and sixty. One thousand and sixty one. One thousand and sixty two. One thousand and sixty three.

I stopped counting abruptly, because the burning was gradually leaving my fingertips and working it's way up suddenly.  
What was happening? Was it finally over?  
Thank you! I heard movement around me, indicating there was other's in the room.  
"Her finger's moved. Carlisle, her finger's moved! She's going to wake up soon" a woman's voice cried.  
"Soon, dear. At least another couple hours yet," Carlisle explaiend to Esme.

Great.

I must have passed out again, because I was awoken by the fire burning inside my chest, causing me to arch my back up, and let out the first scream of pain through out the whole transistion.  
The burning had mostly left my body, except my chest. It was like it was trying to rip my heart out, which was beating so fast it felt like helicopter propeller's beating around faster and faster and faster.

Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom.

It was so painfull. Kill me please! God please, I begged as the flames ripped my chest apart.

Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Baboom. Ba -

Then It stopped, and my body sunk back to the table. I could no longer hear my heart beat. Was I dead? I couldn't be, because I could hear and smell everything around me still.  
So why didn't I have a heart beat? Maybe Vampires didn't have heart beats? I didn't really know anything about them.  
I heard the others around me, Carlisle and Esme, Aro and another one. Carlisle and Esme weren't breathing, just waiting anxiously.

I stayed silent, revelling in the fact that I was no longer burning. The only thing my body felt right now was a tingling sensation all over my body.

"B- Bella?" Esme said caustiously, not being able to hold it in any longer.

In response, I snapped my eyes open.  
The ceiling was white and I could see little dust motes flowting around the room. I could see a little crack in the ceiling in the far corner of the room, just above the door. It was so bright.

I blinked a couple of times, to adjust to the lighting, before looking around me.  
Stood in the corner of the room by the window, was a worried Carlisle and Esme, and a gleeful Aro and Caius.  
If I thought they were beautiful before, that was nothing compared to what they looked like now.  
They were angels. It was like it was almost imposible how beautiful they were. Then I also noticed they sparkled. Yep, that's right, they sparkled. What the hell? How come I never noticed that before?  
"Isabella, It's good to see you awake again," Aro said silkily, using my full name. He was getting on my last nerve.

I blinked, shocked when I was suddenly sitting up on the bed I was layed on.  
"You'll get used to the speed, it's a bit strange at first, but once you get the hang of it, it'll be like a second nature to you," Carlise explained, noticing my shocked look.  
I looked down at my hand when something caught my eyes, and noticed I, too, was sparkling.

"Why am I a freaking disco ball?" I snapped, raising my hand and moving it around, causing it to sparkle even more.  
"We do that, only in the sunlight though. It's only visable to vampires' though,which is why we are able to walk around freely," Caius explained.  
"Great, just shove me in a middle of a night club and I'll be good to go," I said sarcastically.  
Carlisle snorted and walked forward caustiously.  
"How are you feeling, Bella?" he said, stopping about a foot from the bed.

"I don''t really feel any different. Except the fact that I can hear someone playing Britney Spears in their car on the motor way and I can see that bird feeding it's chicks worms, which is kinda disgusting," I said, wrinkling my nose.  
Carlisle chuckled, but frowned at me.  
"What?" I asked self conciously. Why were they all looking at me like that?  
"How are you so calm? You should be going nuts right about now. Craving blood, as you can prbably tell by the burning sensation in your throat," he said.  
It was then that I realised there was a irritation in the back of my throat. Raising my hand, I stroked the base of my neck, as if to try and sooth it.

"To be honest, I didn't even feel it until you pointed out it was there. Thanks for that," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"My apologise. It just shocks me how unnaturally calm you are," he said.  
"Where are the others?" I asked suddenly, remembering they were attacked too.  
"They are all out hunting. They woke a few hours before you, Isabella," Aro said. That's it. Growling, I stood from the bed and had him pinned against the wall in a second flat.  
"Call me Isabella one more time. Go on, I dare you!" I hissed in hissed face.

He didn't say anything to me. Just smirked, which pissed me off even more.  
"That's it," I growled, grabbing his head and smashing it against the wall, making a huge hole. "Sorry, Esme," I said, turning my head around to look at her apologetically.  
"It's not a problem, Bella," she said in awe.

Caius then grabbed me and yanked me off Aro. I spun around and as if upon instinct, threw him against the wall.  
"What the hell?" said a voice from the hall way.  
It was then that a very pale Rosalie ran full speed into the room.  
She looked so different. More gorgeous than before, If that was possible. Except her terrifying, bloodred eyes.  
"Bella! What's going on?" she said, looking from me to Aro to Caius.

"He called me Isabella," I said, growling at Aro, who I had pinned against the wall again. It seemed, with the Vampire venom inside me, I was stronger than him.  
"Ahaaa, bad luck," she said to Aro, before grabbing Caius, who had made another grab for me, and yanked his arm clean off. Honestly, she was holding his left arm in her hand, and the rest of him in the other.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" said Marcus as he and the others came into the room.

"Errr," I said awkwardly, looking at Rosalie for support.  
"Well, we're kinda about to kill your leader's here," she said simply before ripping off Ciaus's head. She made it look so easy. "Jesus Rose, remind me never to piss you off," I muttered as she dropped the body parts to the floor.  
"NO!" yelled Jane, before glaring at Rose.

Rose was just about to flip the girl off when she fell to the ground, screaming in agony.  
"What the fuck? What are you doing to her?" I yelled, furiously.  
"Jane! Stop it, please!" Esme shrieked, running over to Rosalie.  
Before I knew what was happening, the blonde girl had gone flying across the room and smashed through the window, followed by a severly pissed off Emmett. "Shit man," I said before Aro tried to make a break for it, causing me to tighten my grip on him.

Apparantly though, I wasn't as strong as Demitri, as he yanked me off of Aro, and slammed me to the ground, making a huge hole and causing me to fall through to the lower level, with him on top off me.  
"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, trying and failing to fight him off of me.  
"Nope," he said, picking me up and throwing me into a wall. Shit that was weird. I couldn't even feel it.

He was just about to bite down onto my shoulder when the lobby of the Institute was filled with a roar and Demitri was yanked off me by a very pissed ( and hot) looking Jasper. I saw Edward and Alice run up the stairs, I assumed in order to help the others.  
It was then I wondered... what the fuck are we doing? Six new born vampires and we're taking on the vampire royalty? What the hell?

"Bella!" Jasper groaned, getting his ass basicaly kicked by Demitri. "Shit!" I said, running over to them and jumping on Demitri's back, ripping his head clean off his shoulders without a second thought.  
"Jesus christ! How the hell did I do that?" I said in awe as his body fell to the ground. "Fuck know's," he said, eyeing the body on the floor with distain.  
I looked at Jasper, causing him to turn to look at me.

"I was so worried about you, Bella!" he said, grabbing onto me and pulling me into a hug. "They had to practically drag me away from you to go huntin'. I didn't want to leave.. but I had to darlin'. The pain in my throat was just to bad," he whispered, pulling me into a kiss.  
"I only came back because Alice had a vision of you being killed by that Demitri. So I ran back as fast as I could. It's like my throat is burning all the time! And all I could think about was blood. But then you where in danger, and suddenly, I pushed it all out of my mind, and my main priority was you," he whispered.

I was about to reply when Carlisle and Esme ran down the stairs, absouloustly shocked.  
'"What on earth?" Esme said exasperated.  
"You just wiped out the whole of the volturi in less than an hour!" Carlisle said. Had it really been an hour?

"We did?" I asked as everyone came down the stairs, carrying body parts.  
"Yes! With a little help from the doctors, of course," Alice said, indicating towards Tanya, Irina, and Victoria. Did that mean that the other's were back? Maggie and Nessie? And the others?  
"Where are the others?" I asked nervously.  
"Nessie and Maggie are... halfway through their transformation," Tanya said sadly. We came back and couldn't stop the Volturi. They where waiting for us outside. The other's though, we managed to get away."  
'Oh," I said simply, not knowing what to say.

Nobody spoke. "Well..." Emmett said after a few minutes. "This is awkward. So what, we're like, immortal now?"  
"Yes, Emmett," Carlisle laughed.  
"And what about us murderin' the Volturi?" Jasper said, his arm around my waist.  
"I don't know, Jasper. Someone, is going to have to rule. And we have to make sure that it's someone good," Carlisle said before ushering everyone into the living room.  
"Carlisle, if ya don't mind, I wanna take my Bella to go huntin' in the woods. She hasn't gone yet," Jasper said, leading me toward the door.  
"Of course not. I trust that you'll come back as quickly as possible?" he said, giving us a serious look.  
"Course we will, Carlisle. We need you. We can't become vegetarian vampires without you," I told him softly, and it was the truth.  
"I'm sure you would be able to, Bella," he said, smiling at me. "Hurry back, please."

And with that we were gone.  
It was just Jasper and I then, walking through the wood, hunting deer.  
We were just about to return when Jasper turned to face me.  
"Bella?" he said, a big smile on his face.  
"Yes Jasper?" "I love you."  
"I love you too."

(A:N) DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT THE END!  
Okay, So not one of my best chapters, but it was really hard to right this becasue I can't really write action things. It's not really my fortay.  
Like I said, it's not the end, but next chapter will be. It's more of an Epliouge though. I know, Sad right? We only need eighteen reviews to get to four hundred, we can do that, right?  
Any way, thanks to every one who reviewed.(': Please review again! Thanks :D x But I hope I did alright. 


	21. Chapter Twenty: The End

(A:N) Well, here it is. The last, and final chapter of I think I'm going crazy over you. It's so sad to see the ending of this story, but it's the way it has to be, right? You can't keep a story going on forever. Sorry for taking so long to update by the way.. I guess I just didn't want it to end.. so I put it off for as long as I could. I want to thank every single person who ever read, reviewed and alerted this story. It means so much to me that you read my story. And I'd like to thank everyone who has amused me over the time and given me brilliant conversations. I would also like to thank MandaRaeWhitlock for coming up with so many awesome idea's for this fic. I don't know what I would have done with out you.

So I asked that we try and reach the four hundred barrier by the end of the story, and guess what? We did it! 406 reviews! I'm honoured to have such dedicated readers.

Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as other's might be, as it's only a prologue, but it's still as significant as the rest.

Thank you all so much, and please, keep an eye out on my page for future storys.(':

Oh and by the way... any one see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part one? Do you all think it was amazing as I think It was? I think It sucked how they ended it though. I just wantd it to continue all the way through and never end. I honestly can't wait until next summer until the second part comes out. It's just not fair. . . as you might be able to see.. I'm a Harry Potter freak :L anyway.. that's it now(':

Chapter Twenty: The End.

I see you in the evening Sitting on your throne And praying with the fireball, And posted it up against the wall I just wanna hold you Take you by your hand And tell you that your good enough Tell ya that it's gonna be tough

This could be the end.

Kings of Leon - The End.

It had been four months. Four long, exciting, interesting and strange months. It had also been a painful four months. Maybe not for me because of my strange self control, but for the others it had been heartbrakingly painful. The constant reminder of the bloodlust. Carlisle thought it was really odd that I wasn't like a normal new born. I didn't have the emotions of one or the blood lust of one.

It was hard for me though. Too see all my friends in agony. To see my Jasper in pain with nothing for me to do about it.  
I didn't think he would care about me, with the constant need for blood on his mind twenty-four hours a day. But he did. He could just sit there for hours with me, watch the sun set in the Italian hills.

After that night when we had killed the Volturi... Carlisle rang practically every vampire he knew, in order to find a new 'Volturi' but nobody wanted the responsibility of ruling the vampire world. So Alice, being Alice thought she'd take matter's into her own hands. She had a vision of Carlisle becoming the new leader.

He didn't believe her at first and refused the fact that he could actually be the right person to lead. Until I had a hear to heart with him. I had told him that if he was leader, he might be able to convince more vampire's to become 'vegetarians'. With that, he was convinced, with a little help from Esme.

Around a week later, we were all packed up and ready to go. Carlisle had ordered the other doctors to stay behind and run the institute, as he couldn't just ship the other's off somewhere else. He was too compassionate.  
We had to fly to Florence in a private jet, as the other's would probably drain every single person on the plain, and then turn on each other if we flew with humans.

It was odd being a Vampire. I didn't think It'd be much different, how very wrong I had been. My movements were much sharper now, I was alot stronger, and I was now completely and utterly beautiful. Though Jasper told me as soon as I meantioned this that nothing had changed because I was just as beautiful as before.

He was such a sweetie. Even now, going through the blood-craze. I was just worried that if I said one wrong word to him, he might snap. And I don't think I could handle it if he did. I hated seeing him like this. It terrified me. Not to mention all of our 'powers' were now more enhanced, due to the fact that we were now vampires. And we also had to hunt animal blood at least once a day, just to sustain our needs and to stop us going on a human hunt. Even me, with my weird self-control would snap if I didn't feed once a day.

I did kind of miss my old life. I missed my mum. My dad and my friends. Though most of them, I couldn't remember their names, as our human memories started to fade after a while. Carlisle didn't know why, he just said it was a consiquence you had to pay being a vampire.

The whole 'ruling the vampire world' was kind of weird. We lived in little cottages just outside of Volterra in the woods, but did all of our 'buisness' in the castle the previous Volturi used as their base.  
Carlisle had also insisted that We lead too. Which I was a little more than shocked at. We even had our own special made cloaks. In the meeting room, we had thrones. It went Carlisle, Alice, Edward, me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett then Esme. Nessie and Maggie had refused to be leaders, claiming they'd much rather be guard instead. So they were in training by the old guard, who wasn't too happy to discover we had killed their leaders, but after seeing Emmett's pissed off side, the gave in and joined us.

We had a few army's try and take us on, but were quickly destroyed. Like a vampire called James, was pissed because he was intending on taking on the previous Volturi in order to become leader. So he created a vampire army of new borns to 'claim his rightful territory' or something like that. It was quite amusing to see his petrified face as Alice destroyed the last of his army with ease.

It was now nearly christmas, and It had began to snow. I was sat on the roof of mine, Alice's and Rosalie's cottage, watching the light flakes fall down to the ground. I knew the snow wouldn't last long, because of the hot climate, but It was good to see it while it lasted.  
Our blood lust was nearly under control, it wasn't perfect, but we could now resist the urge to rip a human's throat out if we got anywhere near one.

Jasper had made a friend named Peter, a local vampire who lived in the little village we were near. His mate, Charlotte, had become close to all us girls quite easily. She was a feisty one, who could protect herself easily, but that didn't stop Peter being over protective, despite the fact that Charlotte was a three hundred year old vampire who fed on humans.

Deep in thought, I didn't sence Jasper climb up onto the roof until he was sat next to me.  
"What's got your emotion's so frazzled, darlin'?" he asked me curiously, cuddling into me slightly, looking out at the sleet.  
"Just thinking about every thing that's happened over the past few months. It's been such a journey," I said, smiling lightly as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"It certainly has. But no matter what happens, we'll always be together," he whispered in my ear.  
"Forever?" I mumbled, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh air.  
"Forever," he promised.

(A:N/) Sooo, how was it? Like I said, not too long, but hey, it's not a proper chapter. I'm so sad to see it end :( I really don't want it to be, but everything needs to come to an end. Now, for future story information from me, is on my profile. I have a summary there somewhere of a new fic I'm thinking about doing. I've had quite a lot of interest in it.. but just, let me know if you think I should do it or not.

Finally.. I would like to thank every one again for ever reviewing, reading, alerting/favoriting... you all mean the world to me.. and I'm always here to chat about anything(':

That's it I guess.  
So yeah.. Byeee(': x 


End file.
